


Heaven's Gate

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angels, Blood and Injury, Bottom Gabriel, Gay Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shifters, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wings, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel, Archangel of Justice and Messenger of God was..bored...very bored and his nightclub 'Heaven's Gate' had a very slow eventhing. Everything changed the moment two new shifters walked into his club and these two could only be trouble. Pretty trouble in human form and deadly trouble while shifted. Exactly what Gabriel needed.





	1. Chapter 01 - Welcome to the Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> back again and nearly three weeks in the new job. It's draining but fun and sometimes I can find a bit time to write. This evening i could find a bit more time and finished this monster of a first chapter. I hope I found most of my mistakes but i had to get up really early and it's nearly 11 pm for me and i'm tired...let me know should there be so many mistakes that reading makes your eyes bleed. 
> 
> i have no idea where this story plot came from. i even wrote outlines for it and if i can stick to it there will be 16 chapters over all, not every chapter will be as long as the first one. 
> 
> have fun :)

BORED...He was so fucking bored it should be illegal. He was one for the four Archangels of God, he was the Messenger, he was...incredible, unbelievable, fucking bored. Gabriel signed and slipped deeper into his chair. The position was uncomfortable because the chair was designed to support an angels wings in a proper sitting position but the way Gabriel was lingering in his chair was anything but proper. Legs stretched out, arms hanging over the armrests, drink dangerously close to spilling over while his big wings covered nearly the whole floor behind him. Gabriel looked more like a grumpy fledgling than a mighty archangel but he couldn't help himself...he was bored beyond anything after all. Gabriel was watching the main floor of the club, his club, through the one-way mirror glass. He could see his guests, they couldn't see him or the main floor would be crowded most of the time while people used the rare possibility to stare at an archangel. Something he wanted to avoid today. People saw him close by and had the urge to touch his wings and if there was one thing Gabriel hated the most it were foreign people touch his wings. Accidents happen and if by accident someone ended as a toast by touching his wings without permission...well...accidents happen after all and all the time. Today was a slow day and his staff was using the slow evening to keep his club running smoothly. His barkeeper, Benny his name and a vampire, was tending the few regular patrons on the bar and restocking everything he would need on busier days. Gabriel used to have a water elemental as a barkeeper but when someone thought they can water down his customers drinks so he could serve more drinks...Gabriel wasn't the Archangel of Justice for show and no one would dare to do something like that again after his little intervention. Benny was doing a good job as a bar keeper. He was one of those barkeeper guys you normally only find in old movies. Big, silent, serves you your favourite drink without question and makes it a double if you grunt at him in a certain way only barkeepers seems to understand. It worked. The regular guests accepted him fast, never complained about watery drinks (if any creature should understand that watery drinks are a no-go it should be a vampire, shouldn't it?) and the new guests tried to flirt with him until they noticed that Benny was here to do his job. Gabriel didn't mind that but he made it clear to any of his employees that they were free to use his club as their hunting ground as long as it wouldn't cause any problems. Now and then Gabriel would pick someone for himself to have fun and from his position on the upper floor and with the dim light he was currently watching a pair of guests having fun in one of the booths on the main floor. It was a good thing that 'fun' was an easy used term because the girl wasn't looking very impressed by the way her date was eating her out. Only moments later Gabriel was proved right as the girl shoved the guy off her with a snarl, adjusted a skirt and stormed off. The poor dude was still lying on the floor and tried to collect himself with as much of his ego intact as he could. Shifter...nasty bunch of fuckers most of the time. Gabriel had seen the way the dim light reflected in the girls’ eyes as she had snarled at the dude. Probably one of the smaller shifters. During his long life Gabriel had learned that the bigger the shifter the less aggressive they reacted in general. The smaller shifter, those who didn't shift into big animals or shift into something with big teeth and sharp claws, were far easier to provoke than the big ones but the moment one of the big ones felt the need to drive the point home...well nothing good came out of it. That and the reason that the city had a big population of different shifters were the reason Gabriel had established a few house rules and his guests followed them, mostly. The ones who weren't able to follow them learned very fast that pissing off an archangel was not a good thing. And he was still bored and it was still early on this slow evening. Taking a sip of his drink Gabriel kept watching. The few demons he had hired were doing their jobs with a grim determination because they knew that they were working for an archangel and the moment they stepped out of any line they would take the short way to hell. Gabriel tolerated them because they did their job, nothing more. Added to the vampire and the demons Gabriel had hired a few middle class shifters, a witch, no humans (far too fragile to work in club entertaining supernatural and powerful beings) and, a soft rustle behind Gabriel, one of his more useful brothers. Stepping around the golden wings on the floor Castiel came into Gabriel’s view. The other angel was taller than Gabriel, but who wasn’t, with a mop of dark unruly hair, always half a week worth of stubble in his face, eyes of deepest blue that were illuminated from within. With his tie and one size too big suit his younger brother looked like someone who should work in an office from 9 to 5 and not in a nightclub. The thought of his younger brother as tax accountant came always up when he saw Castiel wear his beloved trench coat. The holy trench coat wearing tax accountant who could go through a room full of demons in no time using only his sword. On top of that had the angel had the best of the best poker face Gabriel had ever seen. Castiel could make his face completely expressionless and nobody was able to tell what he was thinking. That made him the perfect person to deal with the club’s day to day business Gabriel found boring and he was fucking good at his job because nobody dared to cross the angel. That Castiel wasn’t too shy to call Gabriel on his shit was a point itself since the young angel had walked into Gabriel’s office one day and told the archangel he would be working in the office next door from now on. After that he left the surprised archangel and showed up the next evening and…stayed. Gabriel had been surprised that the constant presence of one of his siblings didn’t annoy him at all. Castiel was…different than their other siblings.   
  
He was able to think for himself, didn’t think that any other species except angels were beneath him and the fact that he was almost as an outcast among angels as Gabriel was made it easy for them. The reason other angels were avoiding Castiel were is wings…two sets of wings of deepest black. They started completely black at his back and at some point the tips of his feather started to become silver until his very primaries were a pale and shiny silver. Gabriel had always thought that his brothers’ wings were nothing but beautiful but angels were very single minded creatures and an angel with black wings could not be something good or pure or whatever the dick heads thought. So, Gabriel let his younger brother do the job he took for himself and it made the young angel happy, that was good enough for that part of him that was a big brother. “What’s wrong, Cassie? Someone messed up your office again?” Gabriel took a deep gulp of his drink and placed the glass on the table next him. Castiel stepped closer to the archangel with his black wings held tight against his back and careful not to step on the golden feather spread out on the floor. “The witch, you insist keeping as a bouncer, informed me that two new guests arrived. She told me that these two are shifters of some kind. Strong ones. I was told ‘the two gave me the coldest chills I felt in a long time’ and she asks for a higher opinion. She said it would a matter of security.” The way Castiel always used his hand for quoting other people was hilarious for Gabriel but his brothers’ news promised a break from his boredom. “What kind of shifter are we talking about?” Maybe they were new members of one of the bigger packs in the city. Castiel made a face as if someone spilled coffee over his work. “She couldn’t tell.” That was enough to get Gabriel out of his chair and standing in front of his brother. “What do you mean Rowena couldn’t tell what kind of shifters she let in my club? That is the only reason she’s working for me to sort out trouble and not let it in.” Stretching his big golden wings as far as the room allowed Gabriel shook them out before he pulled them tight against his back. “You need to ask her that herself, brother.” Chuckling Gabriel left the room and with a lazy wave of his hand he signalled Castiel to follow him. Together they used the stairs behind the scenes of the club, big enough even for angels but Gabriel’s wings were still too big and they kept touching the walls and sometimes one of the handles along the wall. Castiel was doing better but only barely. His wings weren’t as big as Gabriel’s but now and then he grazed the handles as well.   
  
As soon as they entered the club the tune of the voices changed. Everyone was aware that the club was owned by an archangel but every time Gabriel walked the floor people stared at him and as long as nobody tried to touch him on purpose he didn’t care. Archangel and seraph were so close standing next to each other that their wings were touching and Gabriel’s third pair of wings, the smallest, were completely covered by one of Castiel’s wings. That kind of touch didn’t bother the angels. They lived so close to each other, worked together and if one of them didn’t have anybody to ask they helped to groom each other’s wings. It was nothing they talked about in public but it was a known fact that they were close. “Where are our new troublemakers, brother?” All Gabriel could see were known faces, mostly regulars and a few curious faces staring at him and his brother. “Next to the entrance, watching everything while standing on the sidelines,” was the low rumbled answer. Seriously…with a growling voice like that his brother should star in porn movies and not look like a holy tax accountant. Snickering to himself Gabriel started to move and was not surprised as the two shifters were watching him cross the main floor and walk over to them. Oh for fathers’ sake…Now it was understandable why Rowena thought the shifters were trouble. Both of them were tall, like freaky tall and one of them topped his companion by another few inches. The shorter one had broad shoulders, short hair that could be dark blond our brown, hard to tell in the dim light. A red dress shirt over a dark t-shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans, working boots. Gabriel was sure that he should ever walk down a street and not fly above it the face of the dude would make even him turn around. Some men were handsome, others were good looking but this guy was beautiful and his eyes were so green that even with the light in the club Gabriel knew that these eyes wouldn’t look any different in the sunlight. That was a man Gabriel wouldn’t tell no should he ever ask for some time in the horizontal direction. That was before Gabriel caught the gaze of the other shifter. Taller, shoulders not as wide as his companions’ but with a nice bunch of visible muscles that stretched the material of the black t-shirt in very nice way. The t-shirt was tugged in the fitting jeans held in place by a black belt with a silvery buckle, the same dark boots as green eyes. But that face…boyish and masculine at once with a light scruff in his face, dark hair down to his broad shoulders and eyes that looked grey in the current light. Gabriel was still holding his gaze and he knew that most shifters took a behaviour like that as a challenge but right now Gabriel didn’t care. Both shifters were holding themselves at ease, relaxed even with an archangel approaching them. The bigger one even smiled at Gabriel in amusement. These men know their strength and felt no need to prove anything to others. Trouble, really big trouble should any of the other shifters feel the need to challenge them. Gabriel was sure they would mop the floor with every other shifter without breaking a sweat. He could feel the power the two were radiating. It was like a warm brush to his senses and it told Gabriel that these two were indeed powerful but no alphas. They could be, he was sure of that, so they chose not to lead because no pack with half a brain would let powerful shifters like that leave. They leave because it was their decision. When Gabriel reached his newest guests he spread his wings a bit, for show, but the shifters didn’t take their eyes of him. “Good afternoon gentlemen and welcome to Heaven’s Gate. I’m Gabriel and the owner of this club.” He offered his hand to green eye since he was standing closer to Gabriel and long hair was still smiling at him. Both men looked at each other and Gabriel had a feeling he was missing a conversation. All shifters were good at talking with each other without using words. It was a subtle move here, an eye roll there…a part of them was animal after all. After their silent conversation green eye took the offered hand. “Dean Winchester, my brother Sam.” Gabriel was still holding Dean Winchesters hand as he turned his gaze to the brother. His own brother was still standing behind him. Through skin contact Gabriel was able to tell that Dean Winchester was a wolf shifter and so his brother would be a wolf as well. The moment Gabriel’s hand touched the skin of Sam Winchesters warm hand a low hum went through the archangel. Interesting. But not as interesting as the fact that Gabriel was not able to tell what kind of shifter his guest was. Not giving himself away Gabriel returned the smile still offered to him. He was about to inform them about his house rules when Sam Winchester leaned closer to Gabriel until he was able to whisper something in Gabriel’s ear. “I know that your witch informed you about our presence but your witch is not going a really good job. See that girl at the bar? Third from left, pink top. She’s a shifter and so close to her heat that I can smell her even from this distance. I know your witch can’t know that but she should be able to tell something like that from the behaviour of the girls’ companions. To them I and my brother are completion. The girl needs to leave or most of the shifters in your club will start a fight over the girl.” With that the unknown shifter pulled back, released Gabriel’s hand and tried to not look at the girl. His strange eyes were completely on Gabriel. The archangel pulled himself together and checked for the girl Sam had described him. Yeah, there she was at the bar nearly sitting in the lap of one of the guys attending her while the others glowered at him with flashing eyes. Turning back to Sam Winchester he offered a silent thanks and signalled with his hand to one of his security team to make the girl leave. That could have ended in a disaster. Shifters fighting over a female was never a pleasant thing. Gabriel turned back to his new guest and the one who saved him from a lot of trouble. “Thank you for your help gentlemen. I really appreciate the tip.” Dean Winchester made a snorting sound that sounded very much like lupine laughter. “No gentleman here, Archangel, but we learned from experience that others like to see us as competition and that means we have to clean the floor with them. We just moved to this city and wanted to enjoy some drinks. That’s all.” Ah, new folks and in need of a drink. Smirking Gabriel pointed at the bar. “You helped me to prevent a nasty fight, let me help you with the drinks. Please, be my guests for this evening. Repaying you with the drinks you came for is the least thing I can do.” Together they walked over to the bar, Castiel still a silent shadow behind Gabriel while Sam and Dean kept their distance as not touch the angels‘ wings by accident. “Benny, these gentlemen are Sam and Dean Winchester and my guests for this evening. Gentlemen this is Benny, my barkeeper and your best friend for the rest of this day. Your order?” The shifter brothers looked at each other, shrugged their broad shoulders and answered the question at the same time. “Whiskey, no ice.” Even the mostly silent vampire chuckled at that and served the brothers two of the best whiskey Gabriel had to offer. “Well, I leave you to Benny’s talents. As already told your drinks tonight are all on me.” Gabriel was about to leave when Sam Winchester turned around on his chair offered his hand again to Gabriel. “Thank you for your generosity, Archangel.” That rumbling the shifter used as a voice went through Gabriel’s whole body and it was difficult to keep his wings still. “You’re welcome Sam Winchester…and please call me Gabriel.” The moment their hands touched again Gabriel could feel the low hum again he felt earlier and the eyes of Sam Winchester were no longer grey but a strange mix of green and blue. Later that night when Gabriel was finally at home he did something he did rarely. He used his bed to sleep. Something about the two shifters stayed with him the whole flight from his club to his mansion. Green eye, Dean, his name is Dean, was sex on legs and Gabriel had no problem admitting that but the brother…Gabriel replayed their meeting over and over again in his head but he was not able to pin point what kind of shifter Sam Winchester could be. He had met shifters who were difficult to read without a touch but most shifters gave themselves away at some point. Lupine shifters mostly moved in groups and were checking their surroundings by sniffing the air, feline shifters were all high and mighty and most had a way to move that no other animal but cats could do, bears were burley beings who were easily angered and start to smash things. There were as many different shifters as animals roamed the planet but every shifter revealed at some point their animal even in human form. Every shifter except Sam Winchester. The man was a mystery Gabriel wanted to solve and so the archangel let his body relax while his mind went somewhere. He watched every moment of this night again, the way Sam Winchester moved and talked to other people but nothing. Maybe Gabriel had to do the one thing he had not done in a long time to fulfil his curiosity – he had to ask Sam Winchester what kind of shifter he was. 

 

Nearly a month had passed since Gabriel had met the Winchester brothers and they were three to four nights a week in the club. Hard drinks only on weekends and during the week beer. A couple of times a pretty redhead was with them and they looked really close to Gabriel but not in a romantic way and still...something in Gabriel growled how free she was to touch Sam Winchester. During one very crowded night she even sat in his lap and Gabriel had felt so jealous and didn’t know why...he barely knew the shifter and wanted him with an intensity the archangel couldn't explain. All he was able to see was the stretched out and relaxed form of Sam Winchester sitting in his chair while he smiled up at Gabriel who was riding the shifters’ cock with slow and deep movements. Glass shattered as Gabriel broke the small table next to him with his fist. The whole situation was ridiculous. He had no claim on the shifter and they only talked during their first meeting. Since the last month, they had seen each other three times and every time Sam had smiled at him before he greeted the archangel with a nod of his head. It was Castiel, of all people, who ripped the archangel out if his head. 

 

“Your presence is needed in the club brother. A situation on the main floor requires your attention.” That gravely voice again...and Gabriel was in no mood to go down to the main floor because _he_ was there. “What’s wrong this time, brother? Are we out of ice or were the napkins delivered in the wrong colour? I’m in no mood for anything today...piss off...” It was a growled order and Gabriel turned to walk away from his brother when the younger seraph gripped him by his arm and turned him to the big window that surveyed the whole club. Down there was a group of seven men, wolf shifter from the local pack and regulars in his club. One of them had his hands on a woman and the way his hand was digging in her arm it had to be painful while the man’s companions where laughing and cheering. Obviously, the bully was their alpha for this evening. Gabriel was about to open the window to fly down when Castiel stopped him and pointed at someone at the bar. The Winchesters’, of course. Both brothers were sitting at the bar but their drinks were forgotten as they were watching the bully and his pack. The woman was frightened, that was clear even from this distance and Gabriel had a feeling that the brothers were concealing their rage. Adjusting his senses Gabriel made sure that he was able to follow every spoken word down in the main floor. He filtered the mass of words until he was tuned in to the wolf pack and what was happening. 

 

“Let me go, asshole. I told you no or is your brain too small for a proper understand of words.” Braved and scared little words. “Ah, come on bitch. My buddies told me you are so good at sucking a guy off. Why not me?” The fake charm made Gabriel sick but Castiel was still holding him back, but why? “I never touched one your ‘buddies’ and I would never touch one of you mutts even if you were that last dicks on the planet!” The hit that followed these words was hard and fast and sent the girl flying over the main floor. The bully marched over but that was the moment the Winchesters came into action. Dean blocked bullies way. There was a subtle shift in his body and suddenly he looked bigger without shifting. The other wolfs snarled at him and tried to shove him out off his way. “Piss off, wolf. I need to teach the bitch a lesson how to speak probably to a superior.” Dean pushed back and while the shove he had taken hadn’t moved him an inch the bully was kicked back in the arms of his pack. Meanwhile Sam was kneeling next to the fallen woman. “You okay,” he asked while he offered her his hand and a napkin to wipe the blood off her lip. Silently she nodded. “Thanks, but you shouldn't have done that. They will cause you only trouble now.” Smiling Sam made a move with his hand to his vacant chair. “They won’t be a problem for us. Wait here please until we’re done. I’m Sam by the way.” He shrugged his jacked and plaid shirt off his shoulders and gave them to the woman. “Jessica, my name is Jessica.” Her eyes were so full of fear that the light was reflecting in the pupils. Another shifter. “Stay here, Jessica, and I would really appreciate it if you keep an eye on my stuff.” After he got a nod Sam turned around and stood next to his brother but an inch or two closer to the wolf pack. He was putting himself in front of his brother. “The lady said no and since manners are so important to you, you should respect a no as an answer.” At that Gabriel leaned closer to the window. Gone were the playful smile and the shiny eyes. In their place was an emotionless face and hard eyes and it felt like he was drawing every ones attention to him. As soon as Gabriel became aware of that he ripped his gaze off Sam and followed Dean’s movements. The wolf was stepping back while every one was staring at his brother and dropped his leather jacket, shirt and his keys next to his brothers’ clothes. He even winked at Jessica before he stood once again next to Sam. Now it was him who was a bit in front of his brother. 

 

“That’s not of your business. The girl belongs to us and not to you and so I can do with her what I want.” The brothers looked at each other for a moment before they gave the speaking bully a small and cruel smile that made even Gabriel shiver. “We really doubt that, asshole. You’re just feeling strong with your sand box buddies behind you. I’m pretty sure you just get off on hacking on her because that’s what others to with you, or Sammy?” The deep chuckle made Gabriel shiver for a very different reason. “Yeah Dean. What do you think? Middle or lower rank? I say he is closer to the lower ranks on the bottom than the middle. He is putting too much force behind everything to be good at it.” Snorting Dean nodded and shifted his stance as the bully snarled at the brothers. “You two fuckers are in deep shit. We are seven and you just two. We’re gonna wipe the floor with you.” With that, the seven wolfs shifted. Were moments ago human beings stood were now seven shifted wolfs. Shifters only have one form and the quality of this form depends on the talent of the shifter. A good shifter could change between animal and human form easily and the animal form that followed was a good blend between human and animal. These specimens were...not good in their shifting and Gabriel was agreeing with Sam. These idiots were probably the lowest ranking individuals of the pack. Two of them were still shifting while the others were already done shifting. The most of them could barely stand tall with their miss happened spines, too long arms and one of them couldn't even make his jaws fit together and while some of them were as tall as their human forms others were left smaller after their shift. Every director of horror movies with werewolfs would have these ugly beings in mind for their monsters. There was no beauty in their animal, just human idiocy. Gabriel had seen shifters so beautiful that these beautiful beings reminded him of the beginning when everything was new and peaceful. But this...waste of air and nothing more. 

 

The moment the misshappened creature took a collective step in the direction of the Winchesters Dean shifted as well. Where a 6’2 ft. man had been standing was now an over 8’3 ft wolf. A perfect meld of wolf and man. Tall and with proportional limbs and a fitting muzzle with fur as black as Castiel’s wings and the former green eyes were now of a crystal clear blue that Gabriel could only stare. That was not only a mere shifter, that was a Feral. The order was Shifter, Feral, Primal. With every step on the latter, the shifter was closer to the beginning and had more control over the magic responsible for the shift. Sometimes it were subtle hints that marked a shifter as a Feral but Dean Winchester was so much...so much wildness contained by iron control that he could only be a Feral. Primals were a complete different story. Their meld between human and animal was without flaw and they were still able to enter their true animal form, no meld between human and animal. Gabriel had only met a very small number of Primals during his long live. Primals were impressive in their appearance, bigger than any other shifter in their humanoid form and the few Primals he had met were giants in their animal form. However, these were merely fleeting thoughts that passed the archangels consciousness as he was still watching the shifter. The moment the mutts were facing the big black wolf they paused. They were still snarling and snapping while Dean was only staring at them, no bared teeth or aggressive posture while Sam was still in human form standing slightly behind his brother. The alpha gave made a guttural sound and the mutts attacked. New names for the clubs ‘Fuck off and never come back list’. With their attack, they broke one of the very few house rules and since the Winchesters were only defending themselves and the young woman, Gabriel saw no reason to put them on the list as well. A tiny voice in the back of his mind informed him that he just wanted to keep Sam Winchester visiting his club. Gabriel ignored it. 

 

Wolf and human fought against the misshapen pack and Gabriel was irritated that Sam wouldn’t shift too to fight alongside his brother. That changed the moment when three of the mutts tried to go for the woman and ignored the big wolf and his brother. They were fast for their not fitting bodies, claws and teeth aiming for the softer target but all of a sudden, they…were stopped. The wolfs were prepared to sink their claws and teeth into soft flesh but all they met were the hard muscles under sand coloured fur. The human being that was Sam Winchester was no longer part of the fight. In his place was a shifter like any other Gabriel had ever seen. In the place of Sam Winchester stood the biggest lion Gabriel could think of. He was at least 10 ft tall and the muscled frame was covered in sand coloured fur that looked so smooth that Gabriel wanted to feel it against his skin. In the face of the lion was nothing left that resembled Sam Winchester except the cold glare in his eyes. Eyes that could be any colour between blue, grey, brown and green were now of molten gold as he stared down at the mutts but it was something else that slapped Gabriel in the face. The thick and dark brown mane that was protecting the throat and neck was the same as Sam had in his human form. Gabriel wanted to punch himself in the face for not considering this…but lions were not very common among the shifters and so Gabriel hadn’t even thought about Sam being a lion and Sam being a Feral lion on top? Never. 

 

The mutts meanwhile had stopped their assault and stared openly at the big lion who was now flanked by his wolf brother. Both giants made no aggressive moves and were holding themselves in a defending stance between the woman and the mutts. One of the mutts made a strangle half growl and half yip and all of them attacked at once…or tried. The second they moved Gabriel saw Sam taking a deep breath and Dean covered his ears with his hands and then Sam Winchester, the Feral lion, roared. The window in front of Gabriel and Castiel shook as well as everything else made of glass or mirror and people started to ran. Gabriel opened the window and jumped while he flared open his wings, as Castiel stayed behind, and the moment his feet touched the ground Gabriel raised his own voice. “STOP!” His voice rang through the club and everyone was frozen on the spot. Maybe Gabriel had put a bit too much of juice into his voice but he was God’s messenger after all. The archangels ego ended up brushed as he met the smirking face of a lion. Sam made show of cracking his neck as he turned around and brushed his brothers’ shoulder while doing that. The black wolf shook himself as if he was wet and Gabriel got another smirk full of white and sharp teeth. What the fuck? How was that possible? Everyone had been stopped by the Messengers voice except Sam Winchester who was able to get his brother out as well. It was deadly silent in the room and so the growling voice was like thunder. “Are you okay, Jessica?” The mighty lion kneeled down and touched the frozen woman with a hand that was a perfect meld between hand, paw and claws. With greatest care Sam touched Jessica on her arm. Startled, she jumped while sitting on the floor only to grasp for the hand and her skin. “Just…just scared…but I’m okay.” Carefully Sam helped her back on her feet while he was still kneeling on the floor. “It’s okay, Jess. No reason to be scared.” Gabriel was impressed that Sam was able to talk through his forest of sharp teeth. Speaking while shifted took some serious skill and his words weren’t slurred or mangled. Gabriel’s curiosity was growing and growing and the urge to touch the sand coloured fur was still there. 

 

Jessica was still clinging to Sam as he stood tall again and faced the archangel. “My apologies for the break of your house rules, Archangel. We me leave now.” Oh, no no no no. Gabriel was not having that. As wolf and lion were about to leave Gabriel raised his hand and both stopped in their tracks. “The break was not done by you and so there will be punishment but you on the other hand...” Gabriel turned to the one idiot who started everything and the mutt had the brains at least to shrink and cower under the glare of an archangel. “You broke the rules of guest hood and brought violence to a place designed to feel safe and you tried to force yourself on someone who clearly told you to fuck off. Only the courtesy of these two gentlemen are preventing me from killing you on the spot and I am within my right to do so...” The smirk Gabriel gave the mutts was everything but nice. “The next time you set a paw in my club will be last thing you do because I will take your heads with my sword and won’t think twice about it and now...run little mutts...run.” With the mutts did as they were told and made a run for it only to stop as they heard a deep growling voice. “Beware that your Alpha will hear about this evening...” They were running even fast after that.

 

When the mutts were gone Dean turned around and watched the woman still clinging to Sam and nodded in her direction while he watched his brother. “My brother wants to know if we should bring you home. I promise we only wants to bring you home safely.” Sam’s rumble didn’t seem to scare her as she looked up all the way of his tall frame. “That...that would be nice. Thank you.” She didn’t even flinch when Sam gave a smile full of teeth. “Go with my brother. He will walk you to the car where we have some spare clothes and since I’m clearly not fitting through any door here I will be waiting.” Jessica even giggled at that as she gathered the not shredded clothes of the brothers and followed the black wolf out of the club. But even Dean had to squeeze himself through the doors.   
  
During the ‘fight’ Gabriel’s other guests had left really fast and so he was now alone with a very big Sam Winchester. Gabriel used the silence and the empty club to really take a look at the lion. The smooth fur was still a strange temptation for Gabriel and it was difficult to keep his wings tight to his back. He wanted to feel the fur against his feathers. On a predator that big Gabriel had expected far more scars but in truth there were only very few scares that marked the lion. The claws looked wicked and sharp. The moment eyes of gold on gold met each other the lion smirked at Gabriel. “Curiosity satisfied now, Archangel?” The way Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest made the muscles in his arms bulge very nicely Gabriel noticed. Chuckling Gabriel opened his wings to their greatest wide. “Only fair to let you have a stare as well, don’t you think Sam? And I told you the last time we met to call me Gabriel.” Gabriel watched the lion staring at his wings but the moment Sam dropped to all fours to take a closer look at the feathers on display in front of him Gabriel couldn't suppress a shudder. Immediately golden eyes found his own. “I won’t touch your feathers, Gabriel.” The archangel met the honest face in front of him and raised his hand. Sam was so close that he could see every fine hair on the lions’ face. “You can touch them if I can touch your fur.” Gabriel had no idea where that offer came from but the way the round ears in the flood of dark mane twitched gave Sam away how much he liked the offer. No answer came as Sam leaned forward to look closer at the wings and the movements caused his mane to fall over Gabriel’s hand and the moment Gabriel started to drag his hand through the thick mane he enjoyed the deep growl from the lions chest. Almost like a purr but too deep and the vibrations of the sound raced through Gabriel’s whole body right between his legs.   
  
Slowly Sam pulled back and sat back while he was keeping himself upright with his arms and while he lowered his head to be eye to eye with Gabriel. Sam said nothing but he took a deep breath through his very big teeth and Gabriel knew he was screwed. Every cat had a very special organ on the roof of their mouth to detect scents with swirling in the air. He could see the way the lions’ tongue was pressed against the roof of the mouth and that was the moment Sam’s eyes started to glow golden. Gabriel was sure that the colour was one of the many shades of gold in his wings. He was about to say something when Dean walked back in with a bag in his hand. Both lion and archangel turned to watch him enter and the moment he was close to them Dean stopped short in his tracks to take a deep breath. Damn wolfs and their habit of sniffing around...The wolf made a grunting sound, dropped the back next to his brother and walked out of the room. “I wait outside, Sam.” With that he was gone. Gabriel turned his gaze back to the Lion in front of him. The so much bigger lion. Standing Sam was nearly twice as tall as Gabriel but strangely Gabriel found it...arousing to meet a being that wasn’t instantly afraid of him for just being an archangel. He had only talked twice to this dude and he could already picture himself being bend over the nearest surface and have Sam fucking him until next Sunday.   
  
One moment a lion was standing in front of Gabriel and the next Sam Winchester was standing there again. As naked as the day he was born and Gabriel didn’t even try to not stare. Now that Gabriel knew that the long hair resembled the mane of his animal form it was very obvious to the archangel that Sam was indeed a lion. The very amused expression of Sam was only topped for Gabriel when Sam spread his arms and turned around very slowly so Gabriel could have a clear look at the miles of muscles and warm skin...and the very nice big and hard cock Sam was sporting at the moment...Looks like Gabriel was not alone in his arousal. “Like what you see, Gabriel?” Gabriel made a face as if he was thinking about it and used that moment to keep staring at Sam. Smiling he made a turning motion with his hand and with a dark chuckle Sam obliged and turned around another time and Gabriel hummed low and approving. “Yes, I have to say that this view is really...delighting.” When Sam was done turning around himself he grabbed the bag his brother dropped next to him and pulled a new set of jeans out of it to pull it over his long legs. The way he had to adjust himself in his jeans was commented with a groan by Gabriel. “I’m so glad you liked the show. Anything else would be a heavy kick to my ego.” Back was the sun like smile that had Gabriel’s wings fluff up as Sam came closer again. Without actually touching the feathers Sam followed the long line of Gabriel’s most upper and biggest wing on the left but Gabriel could feel the heat of the shifters’ body through his feathers.  
  
“How about we have a coffee this week just to make sure I really like the view?” The invitation was out of his mouth before the archangels’ brain was back on the track. To go with his invitation Gabriel pulled one of his business cards out of his pocket and offered it to Sam. “Call me?” Sam still haven’t said a word but took to card and nodded at Gabriel. “I will, probably not tomorrow since I have to scare a few idiots tomorrow but I will call.” With slow and teasing motions Sam put the card in his front pocket while Gabriel only stared at the hard outlines of Sam’s cock. The moment Gabriel noticed Sam leaning closer to him he ripped his gaze from the mans’ groin to look at the smirking face very close to his face. Should one of them move even the tiniest bit their lips would be pressed together in a kiss Gabriel could almost taste. “I will be waiting for your call then.” That came out needier than Gabriel wanted but he didn’t really care about that. “Good...” With that statement and another deep breath Sam leaned back, grabbed his bag and made his way to the exit when Gabriel noticed something. “Sam,” he called while still standing on the same spot. “Why didn’t you touch my wings like I offered you to do?” Sam looked back at Gabriel without stopping and gold rolled over his eyes. “Because the first time I will touch your wings will be when I fucked you senseless that even you as an archangel will walk funny the next day.”   


With that cool spoken statement Sam Winchester was gone and it was Castiel’s gravely chuckle that ripped Gabriel out of the porn playing in his head.


	2. Chapter 02 - Coffee on the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> back again. The chapter is shorter than the first but longer than i planned it to be...but i thought you won't mind that. After i was done i noticed that i reversed their personalities and checked my outlines...it fits my story much better that way but i try to let gabe be gabe now and then. tell me if it gets too bad please. 
> 
> It's only 9 pm for me but i'm bone deep tired...two days with cardiotraining will to that x.x which means i will ask one of my cats to go to bed with me ^.^ i hope i can start the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> until then :)  
> silva

Sam kept his promise and called Gabriel two days after the night with the mutts. He apologised for the delay and told Gabriel the coffee was on him. He had given the archangel an address and a location. Sam told him to fly to a place called “The Roadhouse”. He hadn’t said anything else about the place but Gabriel did a quick research. The Roadhouse was a bar slash coffee bar slash restaurant with, according to the homepage, the best pie in town. The Roadhouse was in a part of the city with a high shifter population and it was close to the Forest. The Forest was what the name suggested: a forest, but not a normal one. The deeper you went into the Forest the higher were your chances of not coming back. The area was full of untamed magic, wild creatures and there were rumours that even some of the Forgotten lived there. The Forgotten were shifters who had given in to their animal side and had forgotten that they were human once. They were highly dangerous because they were still bigger and stronger than their natural counterparts and far more aggressive. Many shifters lived close to the edge of the Forest, the more brave shifters lived deeper in the Forest but no one lived close to the heart of the Forest itself. Too much wild magic and even winged beings tried not to fly over the Forest. Sometimes the Forest was hungry and ripped winged beings out of the sky and they never seen again.  
  
Gabriel was flying at a lazy pace. The sun was warm on his back as he was on his way to the Roadhouse. He wasn’t flying high like usual and so people stopped in their tracks to watch him fly and children were chasing his shadow. As he was flying by a group of young children on a field trip Gabriel made a flip in the air and was flying on his back and the kids were screaming in delight and happiness. It made Gabriel smile. Young children were so happy little creatures. When Gabriel spotted the Roadhouse he pushed himself to a fast speed, but only a bit. He really had been looking forward to meet Sam again. Castiel thought it was funny that Gabriel was happy about a coffee invitation but Gabriel couldn’t help himself. The archangel had wanted many things in his life but Sam was someone Gabriel really… _wanted_ and that want was burning through Gabriel. That was a feeling the archangel had never felt and the moment he landed and spotted the lion the smile on his face was open and genuine. Gabriel had landed in front of the house where Sam was already waiting for him leaning against a shiny black car. The moment Gabriel had folded his wings against his back Sam walked over to him with a happy smile on his handsome, and today clean shaven, face. “Gabriel…it’s wonderful to finally meet again. I’m sorry I couldn’t call you earlier.” To the archangels’ surprise Sam touched him lightly on his jaw. A fleeting and soft caress that was over the moment it started. Without knowing what the gestures true meaning was Gabriel did the same to Sam who was clean shaven today and the skin under Gabriel’s fingers were soft and warm and the urge to keep going was so strong that Gabriel pulled his hand back faster than he should have done…but he know himself. He wouldn’t stop should Sam welcome his touch. “Don’t worry Sam-a-lama. You called and now we’re here. That’s everything that matters.” Sam leaned his head to the right and now that Gabriel knew that he was a feline shifter, the archangel could see the cat in Sam even better. “Sam-a-lama?” Chuckling Gabriel dragged his hand through his own hair. The wind of his flight made it unruly and he was at least trying to get in back into place. “Sam is such a serious name and with a smile like that it’s definitively not fitting.” At that, Sam laughed and Gabriel was proud of himself for being the reason for it. “Let’s go then. We have a table behind the house in the sun.” Sam led the way and Gabriel followed him. On the right side of the house was a small iron fence with a beautifully crafted iron gate that Sam opened for himself and closed it behind Gabriel.

 

The tables outside were mostly occupied, and people were already staring at the strange pair. Gabriel had no problem with people in general but when one started to try to touch his wings, others would follow and that was something the archangel hated. “Our table is behind the house. I wasn’t sure how much space you would need for your wings and so I ask for a table with more space.” Gabriel was strangely glad for that. He wanted to enjoy this...date without people mooing over him. Sam led the way again and together, they walked around a corner. There in the sun were two chairs and a table waiting for them. Gabriel let himself drop into one of the chairs and it took him a moment to sort out his wings. Just sometimes, he really envied his siblings with only two or even one set of wings. Three sets of wings was nice but they needed a lot of care and space. When he was done, he noticed Sam staring at his wings. “You have no idea how much I want to touch them.” There it was again, that rumbled almost growl that went through Gabriel’s whole being, “I told you already that you are free to touch them.” To drive his point home Gabriel opened his right upper wing to curve it in Sam’s direction. For a moment, something flickered over Sam’s face. The human features shifted for a heartbeat and Gabriel was once again looking at the lion only to be gone the next moment. “How do you do that?” Puzzled Sam stared at him. “What do you mean?” “You just…mh, hard to describe. It looked like your animal almost bleed through your human features. Subtle, but when it happens your features gets blurry for a moment or two and then you shift back to human. I have never seen a shifter to that. Your brother did something similar days ago in the club. He didn’t really shift but he…with an angel I would say he would fluffed his feathers to look bigger.” Understanding dawned in Sam’s face. “You mean something like this?” Suddenly Sam’s presence shifted. The air around them felt thicker while Sam was…more. His blue and red plaid shirt was fitting only moments ago, and now it was stretched tight across his chest, his hair looked an inch longer and his hazel coloured eyes had streaks of gold in them. Gabriel stared and he knew it. “Yes, like this. How do you do that? I have never seen a shifter do that.” Sam’s presence shifted back and he placed his right arm on the table with his palm on top. “That’s not everything…see?” Gabriel watched Sam’s arm on the table and in slow motion the warm skin on the shifters arm was replaced with sand coloured fur, his nails changed into wicked claws and his palm became the soft texture that allowed cats to walk soundless. Fascinated Gabriel dragged his fingers over the hand turned paw without being and actual paw. It was soft and warm and the sand coloured fur was rougher than he thought it would be. Gabriel didn’t even notice that he touched Sam without asking for permission first and so he kept…petting the big cat until a young voice interrupted them. “Show off, Sam Winchester. Everyone knows you have a talent for shifting.” Startled Gabriel snatched his hand back as Sam got up to hug the young woman approaching their table. “Jo, I didn’t know you would be here today. How are you?” Gabriel couldn’t see the smile but he heard it. “We have many reservations for this evening and Mom called for reinforcement just to be safe. She told me you are here today and of cause I had to say ‘hello’ and ask want I can bring you.” Gabriel couldn’t see much of the girl because she was nearly completely covered by Sam but she sounded more like friend than a lover. Sam released her from their hug and turned a bit to his side. “I’m here with Gabriel for coffee and pie. Jo, this is Gabriel.” Jo looked at Gabriel with awe but didn’t make a move in his direction. She blinked once and offered him her hand as he got up. “You know, it should be illegal to be so pretty and your wings rock. I have the ridicules urge to shift and try to catch your feathers.” That blunt and honest statement made Gabriel laugh and the moment he touched her he could understand the statement even better. “You’re a fox.” The girl beamed at him. “Yes, a Gray Fox to be specific. You could tell that only by touching my hand?” Gabriel nodded and in this moment a soft breeze danced across the yard and since Gabriel was hit first by the breeze his scent hit both shifters. 

 

Lion and gray fox took both a deep breath and while nothing in Sam’s face showed how he felt Jo leaned closer to Gabriel and took another deep breath. Sam placed his big hand on the girls’ shoulder and pulled her back. “Jo, how about you bring us two coffees and two different kinds of pie?” Nodding with a dreamy face Jo walked back into the house and Sam sat down again. Gabriel followed him. “What was that about?” Sam made a thoughtful face before he answered. “Every…species smells different to a shifter. We can identify most people by their scent and the lupine shifter have the best noses among the shifter. Demons smell like sulphur, witches of herbs most of the time, vampires of blood, elemental based mages smell like their element or close to it and so on. Angels are no exception of this but your scents are…more pure would be the best way to describe it.” That was something Gabriel had never heard of and he was fascinated by it. “Most people have a mixed scent. It’s a mix of food, soap, environment, people they met and touched and things like that. Angels have only one pure scent or a strong scent with a softer note under it. My guess is that the softer note comes from their mate. It works with shifters this way. A mated pair carries the scent of each other. This way other shifter know that someone has a mate and back off.” The way Sam was explaining the scent thing Gabriel thought of him as a teacher or a professor and his mind instantly turned it into some kind of porn with Sam punishing him for misbehaving during his class…and Gabriel could be very very bad. Sam cleared his throat loudly. “And emotion have a smell as well and they smell pretty similar with every race…and arousal is always a strong scent.” If Gabriel had the room on the table to hide under his wings, he would to it in a heartbeat…how damn embarrassing was that? Groaning Gabriel placed his hand on the table to avoid Sam’s eyes. “I’m sorry…I’m not used to people be able to tell things like that,” Gabriel spoke into the table and a moment later he heard a low huff and a warm hand petted his head softly. “Don’t worry gorgeous. I really like and enjoy that smell.” At that, Gabriel peaked up and looked at Sam. “You do?” Sam leaned closer to take a deep breath. “A rich smell of honey laced with a sweetness of arousal. Delicious.” Sam pulled back and looked like he didn’t just tell Gabriel how much he liked the archangels’ smell. Without his notice Gabriel’s wings had flared out and he had to adjust them again as he leaned back in his chair. One of those useless instincts.

 

Gabriel wanted to reply but stopped himself when Jo came back with a big tablet and placed two steaming mugs of coffee and pie in front of them. “Holler if you need anything.” Jo nearly sprinted back into the house. “What was that,” Gabriel asked as he watched her leave. Sam made a face Gabriel couldn’t read. “Your scent is…strong, like really strong even to me and Jo with being a fox makes it worse for her. To me you smell of honey and the way we’re sitting here it’s okay like it is with every other person but earlier we both got hit by it full force. Right now, she is drowning in your scent. Scent-drunk we call it. The way I know her, she’s probably sticking her nose into a jaw full of garlic or clary to get ride of it. Don’t worry about her.” Scent-drunk? Gabriel didn’t even know that that was possible for shifters. “Should I send her something as an apology or something?” Sam looked up from his pie he was about to eat. “If you want, yeah, but you don’t have to.” Sam took a bite of his pie, cherry the way it looked, and the sound he made didn’t help Gabriel to keep his arousal under control. Sam moaned around his pie pointed at Gabriel’s slice with his fork. Shrugging his shoulders Gabriel tried his pie, apple, and made the same sound as Sam. Holy Father…that pie was awesome. In more or less silence, they ate their pie. Small talk could wait until they were done.

 

Sam leaned back in his chair and stretched his back, arms behind his head and Gabriel enjoyed the view of Sam’s abs showing as his t-shirt was pulled up. This day was getting better and better and for Gabriel. “I still own you an answer to your question.” Sam smiled again at Gabriel and he looked so feline in this moment that Gabriel wanted to ask if he would purr should Gabriel start petting him. “No need to hurry. The more time you take to answer the more time we can spend here.” Gabriel gave Sam a smile of his own and the chuckle he earned was a deep vibrating sound. “I’m glad you’re enjoying our time but I want to answer your questions.” This time Sam placed his hand closer to Gabriel on the table and repeated the strange semi shift of his arm. “What I showed you before, what Dean did in your club, we call it a pre-shift. Not easy to achieve but easy to hold. Basically, we call for our animal without a real shift. It’s so close under our skin that the next shift goes really fast. That’s the reason Dean and I look bigger in our human forms when we do a pre-shift…and just for info, when we do a pre-shift everything gets bigger.” Gabriel nearly chocked on his coffee. There was no mistake in the innuendo in this ‘information’ and the ‘invitation’ was as clear as Sam’s statement that he would touch his wings for the first time when was fucking the archangel senseless. Gabriel tried to stop the little happy dance in his mind and failed completely but two could play that game.

 

“And that information is useful to me…why exactly?” For his bored face alone, Gabriel should get an award. A shrug of broad shoulders while Sam hide his face behind is mug. “Just a piece of information for you to do with it what ever you like.” Gabriel knew exactly what he would to with that information. The same thing he did after Sam’s reversed strip in the club. Taking a very long and very relaxing shower while he jerked off, as many times as possible to the porn in his head of Sam and himself in various positions around the club, Gabriel’s home and the table between them looked very nice. The sound of Sam taking a deep breath stopped Gabriel’s musing. “That’s what I thought of you should do with this information.” When Gabriel focused on Sam again he saw the way the shifters’ eyes had changed. The former hazel eyes were now burning with power and Gabriel was sure that the golden colour could be matched with a part of his wings. A lion was watching him from a human face and Gabriel made the decision to play with fire. His urge to touch Sam now was so strong that he extended his arm to let his fingers dance over the semi shifted hand and forearm. Sam was so warm and Gabriel asked himself what it would feel like to let his wings touch Sam when he was in his feline form. “You wanted to go on with your explanation, Sam.” Gabriel didn’t look at Sam and was now inspecting the sharp claws Sam had. Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah…right. What I’m doing now is a fusion-shift. It means that you shift only a small part of your body while the rest remains human. It can be useful. During Halloween, I walked around with only my head shifted…with fitting muzzle, mane and big teeth. It was hilarious.” A part of Gabriel couldn’t picture Sam with only a lions’ head on a mans’ body but a part of him painted a ridiculous picture and so the archangel laughed. He did that really often with Sam, laughing and smiling. “You ever showed someone your big teeth because they pissed you off?” Sam nodded. “Most people can’t tell what kind of shifter I am because I learned early to hide it. They know I’m a shifter but can’t place any animal with me and so they try to show off and I show them my big teeth. Not many are stupid enough to try something after that. I met a tiger once who thought that he could take me…he learned very fast how wrong he was.” 

 

While Gabriel listened an idea formed in his head, his hand was still caressing Sam’s shifted arm. “When we first met you and your brother told me that you are new in the city. Are you two looking for a job?” With amusement, Gabriel noticed that Sam had turned his hand so the archangel could touch the other side of his arm. It was fascinating to Gabriel that Sam’s arm in the fusion-shift looked like his arm in human form but for the sand coloured fur and the claws. Sam’s expression was so feline now that Gabriel wanted to touch more of him than his arm. “And you are asking this…why?” “You said it yourself that my witch at the door can’t see every problem, especially with shifters. I would hire both of you to work for me. Fair payment, the working hours suck, full access to my club and you just have to look pretty most of time, sometimes scary, now and then you have to kick someone out with more or less friendly manners.” Sam’s eyebrows were really close to his hairline now and Gabriel had the feeling he had insulted Sam in some way. “No.” The answer was clipped and short and the shifters voice was so flat that Gabriel pulled his hand off Sam as if the touch was burning him. Or he tried to snatch his hand back. A big hand closed around Gabriel’s wrist, claws digging into his skin without breaking it. Gabriel could free himself easily but something in Sam’s face stopped him. “I said no, because I already have a job. I work for a friend. She owns a shop for everything magic users may need but even without this job I wouldn’t work for you Gabriel.” The way Sam said his name should be illegal…with the r as a purr like rumble and the l as smooth sound that went as a shiver through Gabriel’s body and his wings flared open a bit. Suddenly, Gabriel was glad that they were alone with his wings exposed like this in an open invitation to Sam. The warm hand on his wrist was still gentle but Sam’s eyes were not. The hazel coloured eyes were still drowning in burning gold when they shifted from Gabriel’s face to his wings and under the heated stare his wings opened up even more, showing Sam the vulnerable inside. “You know, Gabriel…”, and another shiver went down the archangels’ back. “This is the real reason I don’t want to work for you. You see…before I called you I did some…research. Research on angels to be specific. I wanted to know if I was reading you correct, if you body language has the same meaning as a shifters but, more important, I needed to know what certain movements of your wings mean.” Sam was still holding Gabriel’s wrist as he got up from his chair to lean over the table to be closer to Gabriel. “Your wings are telling me that you want me as much as I want you. Your scent is telling me the same. This gives me a huge advantage because I’m simply better at things like body language but I won’t hold that against you. It’s part of my shifter nature.” Sam leaned closer until his jaw brushed against Gabriel’s and the soft skin against on his own made Gabriel lean against Sam. “I want to fuck you on this table, Gabriel. Again and again. How am I supposed to work for someone I want to fuck ‘til Christmas?”

 

The archangel swallowed dry when Sam finally pulled back. “And I would let you,” Gabriel said suddenly. Sam smiled again and with mischief in his eyes, he made a show of taking a deep breath to taste the air around them. “I know…” Both men chuckled at that. “But I will ask my brother if he wants to take you up on your offer. His nose is better than mine anyway.” Sam fished a small paper out of his pocket and gave it Gabriel. Two numbers were written on it. “The first one is my private number, the 2nd number belongs to the shop where I work. If you want to call me at home, try in the early morning and after nightfall. During the daytime, it’s better to call me in the shop. Maybe you have to ask for me.” Gabriel can’t believe how lucky he was. Coffee, pie, phone numbers from the dude who wants to fuck him on the table they were sitting at. “Gabriel…” That was it again…That smooth rumble of his name. „I really hope you will call me.” The archangel stared at the lion. “Oh, I will my pretty lion and if I have nothing to really talk about I will try to talk you into letting me brush your mane with my hair brush.” Sam made a face only cats were able to make. A light tilt of the head, round eyes and if he were in his lion form his ears would probably pointed in Gabriel’s direction. “Why is every one so obsessed with my hair?” “Because dudes with such a pretty hair are rare and while shifted your mane is the wet dream of every hair designer.” Both men turned around at the sound of the new voice. A woman walked over to them. Older than the girl who had taken their order but it was obvious that they were family. She placed two mint green packages in front of Sam. “For your brother. You can't be here without bringing him some pie along. Dean will try to shave your head, again, and you will use his head to take down a wall, again." The way Sam laughed as an answer of the dry statement was light sunshine to Gabriel. "Helen, you are too good for this world. Helen, this is Gabriel. He was responsible for your daughters’ timeout earlier. He smells too good to not enjoy his presence and his face is not bad as well.” That comment startled Gabriel. He couldn’t tell if it was a joke or a compliment and he didn’t know Sam good enough to tell it. The woman, Helen, offered Gabriel her hand with a full teeth grin. “Don’t mind the cat, Archangel. Cats have no manners, the big ones think they own the earth they walk on, the small ones hiss and claw at everything and everyone but when you gain their trust, you have to do something incredible stupid to loose them. After that, you have to go to hell and back to be in their good graces again. Sometimes they decide that the breech is final and rip your head off. In my opinion, you smell heavenly, pun not intended, and with a pretty face even if your wings are even more beautiful and I really want to touch them.” So many words in so little time…Gabriel was impressed and the moment he took Helen’s hand in his own, he extended is right most upper wing and brushed his primaries along Helen’s jaw. Stunned eyes stared at him and shifted from grey to a dark, almost black, brown colour. Helen was still holding Gabriel’s hand and frozen on the spot while staring at him. Not one muscle in her body was moving. Gabriel couldn’t place what was wrong with the older grey fox and used his grace and their skin to skin contact. Suddenly Helen moved. She let go of Gabriel’s hand as if he was burning and stumbled back, right into Sam who was behind her and snaked his hands around her. Sam murmured something in low words Gabriel couldn’t understand. A minute later Helen exhaled audible and Sam released her. She gave Sam a kiss on his cheek and brushed her hand along Sam’s jaw in the same way Gabriel did with her. “Thanks, Sam. The pie for you brother is on me. Just tell me about is face when he sees it.” With that, she left and Sam turned to Gabriel. “You did nothing wrong, you just surprised her. The way you touched her is not a simply touch to a shifter. It means that you know each other, are comfortable with each other in a way of family, lover…someone close, you know? If you weren’t an archangel her reaction would have been different I think. Her animal may be of a predatory kind, but nothing big enough to have the possibility to fight you off if necessary and because of this her animal forced her to react in defence like…I don’t move and you can’t see me. I, as a lion, am one of the biggest kind of shifter and my presence provided her with the necessary kind of safety to snap out of it. Helen knows me since I was I kid but since I am a big bad kitty she has no problem with trusting me with her safety.”

 

Gabriel felt bad about first scaring the kid and now the mother. He understood how strong instincts can be but Gabriel came here with good intentions and not scaring away everyone. “Don’t worry, Gabriel.” Callus fingers touched Gabriel’s jaw. Sam’s finger were warm and a bit scratchy and for once Gabriel listened to his instinct and pressed his face just a bit more into the hand on his jaw. “Let’s go, Archangel. They won’t mind me paying later.” Together they left and only a few looks followed Gabriel. In front of the Roadhouse Sam stopped next to a shiny black car. Gabriel didn’t know very much about cars in general…with having wings cars were…too constricting for him but he knew when he saw something nice. “That’s a nice car, Sam.” That Sam winced made Gabriel rethink is statement but couldn’t find anything wrong. “For your ears sake alone…never ever say that to my brother. He loves that car more than anything else and feels insulted when someone calls his ‘Baby’ a nice car. You can ask him questions about it as much as you want as long as nothing hits the paintjob you can even drool about his car.” His ‘what the fuck’ thought had to be visible on Gabriel’s face because Sam started to laugh again. “Trust me on this. I was really close to put him in a headlock to get the keys. Older brothers can be a pain in the ass.” Snorting Gabriel nodded. “I will try to keep your advice in mind when I meet your brother. You have to leave now?” A light disappointing rushed through the archangel. He didn’t want to leave the lions’ presence but Sam nodded. “Yeah, I still have to work today and will meet Dean later for dinner. How about you call me this week and we talk about lunch or something?” Opening his wings in preparation for flight Gabriel nodded. “I will call you.” After Sam smiled at him Gabriel pushed himself off the ground with only a few strong beats of his wings. More show than necessary but he wanted to show off, just a bit, to show Sam that his wings weren’t only pretty ornaments on his back. When Gabriel looked down Sam was watching him with an unreadable face but even from a distance, Gabriel could see the hunger in the lions’ eyes. Gabriel winked at Sam and with another few strong wingbeats, he way too high in the sky to be seen from the ground.


	3. Chapter 03 - From sunrise to nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> sorry for the delay but my coworker was on vacation and being alone in a new job is really stressful and i had not really time to write. When i had the time i used it to relaxe and that chapter ended up longer then i thought it would.
> 
> Which leads me to a question...
> 
> i have the outlines for the whole story planned and written down...but i'm a gooner for details. i like them and i love to write them but they make the chapters rather long. So, what do you prefere? An update maybe everything three weeks or a splitted chapter? like 4.1 and 4.2...
> 
> I'm thinking about doing the 2nd thing just to update more often but i'm open for suggestions. 
> 
> What do you like to see? let me know.
> 
> Silva

Before sunrise…

 

It was an hour before sunrise, somewhere in the world, and Gabriel felt restless. He had flown high and hard after he left Sam and the Roadhouse. He needed some time alone and while his wings could be a handicap on the ground but in the sky, they were his freedom. No one was able to catch him in the sky. Gabriel was the forth ranking in raw power on earth but the faster flyer among angelkind. The cold air in the lower atmosphere was cooling the fire within his body. In no time, the archangel reached the cold white plane of Antarctica. The sun was standing low and her light was dazzling on the white on white landscape. It was a stark landscape of white snow, blue ice and black rocks in the distance. The snow crunched under Gabriel’s feet as he landed and the wind he caused made the snow dance in tiny twirls. Gabriel took a deep breath and held it. The cold air was burning in his lungs but it helped him to clear his head. He let himself drop backwards on his back. Arms crossed behind his head, legs and wings stretched out. The snow was cold under him but it didn’t bother him. 

 

First thing: He wanted Sam Winchester. Easy and matter of fact. Since the moment they met for the first time, Gabriel wanted the shifter and since the incident with the mutts he wanted Sam even more. He wanted Sam to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him silly. Gabriel was sure that Sam would tease him to no end, would drag out his release or deny it completely until Sam found him worthy or Sam would do the opposite. Force Gabriel on his hands and knees to take him from behind with teeth buried in his neck…The thought alone made Gabriel shudder and despite of the cold his dick was as hard as the ice was cold beneath him. “You have nothing to say for now,” the archangel growled as he stared at his own dick…and he was talking to the stubborn thing….and so he closed his eyes against the bright sun. Yes, he wanted the lion like nothing else in his life.

 

Second thing: For once Gabriel couldn’t see himself and Sam in reversed positions. In his many carnal fantasies regarding them, it was always himself at the receiving end. Oh, he had bottomed before and liked it but normally he was the one to take and not to be taken…with Sam, he was carving the opposite. He wanted to lion to take him again and again. Hands all over his body, in his wings. Gabriel tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Sam touch his wings and maybe let him drag the tips of his claws through the feathers. Better not to finish that thought. So, what should he do?

 

Third thing: He would call Sam when he was back at home…and had a shower, a long and hot shower…and after that? Gabriel was confused with himself. Normally he was forward in everything he did and wanted but Sam Winchester…The shifter was like a storm that surprised the archangel midflight. He was charming, dangerous and handsome and by everything holy on this planet…he had a cock Gabriel wanted to suck and ride, in that order. It had been millennia since he wanted someone with so much intensity and the cold of the snow made it so easy to call on the memories he had buried in the darkest and deepest corner of his mind. Gabriel would not think about him now.

 

Groaning Gabriel turned around with some difficulties, thanks to his wings, and pressed his front into the cold snow. The cold helped, at least with his still proudly present hard on. Most of the time it had been Sam who acted on his desire and Gabriel had only been reacting. That needed to change and the change had to come fast. An idea formed in Gabriel’s head. He pushed himself up and shook the snow off his wings. Time to fly home and change their game. Spreading his wings, Gabriel pushed himself in the sky. His pace was not as hard and fast as on his flight to Antarctica. His pace was almost lazy as he flew low enough over the water that a school of fishes came close to the surface and jumped out of the water. When Gabriel hit the coast of South America, he kept his pace slow and simply enjoyed his flight. People pointed at him as he flew by and when he waved back, most of them smiled. For a moment he thought about to take a route over the mountains but after the stark white of Antarctica he wanted to see something different and so he kept was heading straight north and after some time he hit the edge of the Amazonian Rainforest. The air was warm, humid, and smelling like wet earth and flowers. Colourful birds joined him in his flight. Gabriel felt free and his grace light like he hadn’t felt for a long time.

 

It was dark when he finally reached his home. Gabriel landed on the balcony outside his bedroom and opened the glass door and with a snap, his clothes landed in a pile on his bed. When Gabriel stepped into his shower and the hot water hit his wings in groaned. It felt heavenly to wash off the dust of his flight and since his shower was custom made to fit his wings Gabriel simply closed his eyes and leaned against the wall to relax. The water pressure and the heat helped to relax his muscles and to think. He needed to tune is game up, needed to be more aggressive in his attempts with Sam. It was obvious that they wanted each other and it was just a race until one of them broke. Slowly Gabriel let is hand wander over his chest down south. He was in no mood to tease himself, drag everything out and play…no, he wanted it hard and fast. The feeling of his release rushing through his body. Gripping his cock Gabriel started to stroke himself. His grip was a bit too hard, his pace a bit too rough…but it was matching the pictures in his head. He imagined himself on his knees with his hands on the headboard of his bed and with Sam behind him. His big hands gripping his wings tight where they grew out of his back, teeth in his neck while he fucked him hard and fast…It should be embarrassing how fast Gabriel came all over his hand with a deep groan. Gabriel stayed in his position for a few minutes and enjoyed the afterglow before he started to wash himself. When he was done, he dried himself and opened his wings in a fast movement that caused the water to splash off in every direction. Feeling clean and relaxed Gabriel walked back into his bedroom, put on a pair of sweat pants (fuck you underwear), dropped himself on his bed made a wonderful impression of a starfish. Five sets of limbs stretched in every direction. What now? His body was relaxed, his wings tired and his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. His phone was lying next to Gabriel on his pillow and he would swear the damn thing was taunting him and for a moment he thought that smiting the damn piece of technology would feel good…but instead of smiting his phone he grabbed it off his pillow, scrolled through his contact list and hit dial without thinking any further. It ringed four times and Gabriel was about to cancel the call when a gruff voice answered the call.

 

“I really hope for you that this is important or I will find you, rip your spine out to use it as a fence, feed your intestines to the crows and your skull will end up as door opener for my front door.” The deep voice was only a growl and Gabriel could feel the vibrations through his whole body. “Seriously…who calls someone at this unholy hour and says not one word?” At that snarled question, Gabriel checked the clock on his desk. Ups…it was only 3 a.m. and it hadn’t been his intention to anger Sam. “Ehm…me?” It was very early…so his response was more than dump…even to him. “Gabriel, that you?” The snarl was gone now as was the threatening sound in Sam’s voice. “That would be me, yes.” Now he sounded like his brother Castiel…Pull yourself together Archangel…”Sorry, I forgot to check the time. I didn’t want to disturb your princess sleep.” Gabriel heard the low chuckle from the other side and started to smile again. “I’m a cat, featherhead. I love to sleep, lying in the sun and be warm.” While Gabriel listened to Sam’s words, he heard the soft rustle of sheets from the other side. “Did I wake you up, pussycat?” Another rustle. “Yeah, you woke me up, pigeon. So, what can I do for you so I can go back to sleep?” It was difficult to tell if Sam was annoyed or just teasing Gabriel. “How about you tell me how your evening with your brother was?” Sam made a sound between purr and growl that followed another rustle of sheets. “We had burgers and beer. I told him about your offer and he is interested. Dean said that he wants to come to your club this evening to talk to you about it. More details and so on. After that, we hang out with our family. Moved a few dead cars around on the junkyard. At some point Dean thought it would be funny to try and brain me with a door he ripped off of one of the cars.” At that, Gabriel laughed. He knew very well how annoying siblings could be.   
  
“And you? What did you do after you flew off while showing off how pretty and strong your wings are? How good of a flyer you are?” Sam’s voice dropped to a low murmur and the sound was so seductive that Gabriel turned around on his back. “So, you noticed?” Another low growl. “Of cause I noticed. The way you spread your wings wide for me, used more strength than finesse to lift off to show me the power of those wings…So, what did you do, my pretty archangel with the golden wings?” That voice…it made Gabriel shiver while his feathers fluffed up and he was getting a serious case of hard-on again. “I just…flew for a bit. Ended up somewhere in Antarctica. Had to think for a bit and I like Antarctica. It’s beautiful because there is life where other things die. It’s beautiful in its plainness.” Sam hummed at the other side. “Not sure if I want to see it. I’m more for a warmer landscape but that could be my cat talking. What did you need to think about that you had to fly half across the planet to do it?” Loaded question since Gabriel had been thinking about the lion himself. “Had to think about what I want in my future, more or less close, and the cold helps me to think.” Gabriel heard more rustling. “Sorry for waking you up. We can talk in the morning again if you wish.” “Don’t be sorry. I like lying in my bed and listen to you.” And with that Gabriel thought ‘to hell with it’.

 

“When I came home from my flight I went straight into my bathroom and while I took my shower I jerked myself off while I thought about you fucking me senseless.” Gabriel spoke in a rush. Needed to get the words out before he thought about what he just did. First, there was nothing but silence from the other side but then he could hear Sam taking a deep breath. “What did you imagine I would with you, Gabriel?” Gabriel swallowed dry…there it was again. Sam’s way of saying his name in this illegal way of his. “Tell me, Archangel…what did we do in your mind? I doubt it would be something strictly vanilla…was it something really kinky? Like, me tying you up, stretched out and bend over a table or maybe your bed while I lick you open. You should know, Gabriel…I’m not all human like I’m not all lion…But I bounce back really quick and my tongue is like a cats’…so imagine what it would feels like to have my tongue all over your skin…rough and warm…” There was not so much Gabriel could do to not imagine what it would feels like and so he simply groaned as he held the phone to his ear with one hand while he pushed his sweatpants off his hips. “Answer me, Gabriel.” The command rolled through Gabriel and he followed it by instinct of being a younger brother. “Yes, Sam.” “Tell me what we did in your mind to get you off in your shower.” Breathing hard, Gabriel closed his hand the second time this night around his cock.   
  
“Me, on my knees on my bed. Hands on the headboard and you were behind me and gripping my wings where they grow out of my back and you’re keeping me in position with your teeth in my neck while you’re fucking me.” The growl Gabriel could hear from Sam was anything but human. “Would I be gentle, Gabriel? Take you apart with slow thrust that leave you begging for more, to take you faster. Is that what you were thinking of or was I fucking you like there would be no tomorrow? Hard and fast, using your wings to keep you pressed against me while I ride your ass. I’m sure that I’m strong enough that even you as an archangel would feel it the next day. That’s want you want me to do?” Sam’s voice was barely human anymore and Gabriel fucked into his own hand while he moaned Sam’s name. “Hard and fast…you wouldn’t hold back….so close Sam…” Gabriel was panting, his wings were moving restless, but he was missing something. The last spark to reach his goal. “As you wish, Gabriel. That’s what I am going to do to you one day and want to know what I am going to do to finish you off?” Whining, Gabriel tightened his grip on himself and his phone. Too far gone to notice the cracking sound of breaking plastic. “I would make you hold off your release as long as I want and the moment you start begging me to let you finish…that would be the moment where I do my pre-shift. Stretching you even further around my cock. You think that would be enough to have you screaming in pleasure, Gabriel?” With a strangled moan, Gabriel came all over himself, his wings lying pliant next to his sides and too big to fit into his bed when he stretched them out to their greatest wide.  
  
Gabriel was still floating somewhere nice and warm when Sam’s voice sounded again over the phone. “Not what I had in mind for us coming together for the first time…but I’m not complaining.” This time, it was Gabriel’s turn to chuckle and with a weak snap, he cleaned himself. “And I really want to do what you had in mind to jerk off in your shower.” Still too, spend Gabriel only hummed in approval. “Did I break you that you won’t answer me probably?” Smiling, Gabriel hummed again at first and answered then. “Nope, you didn’t break me…but you could do that with what you described to me…and I would let you.” The answer from the other side was nothing but a growl.

 

For a few minutes they were silent and just listening to the other breathing and moving around. “Let’s have lunch later today, Sam. There is diner close to my club that serves really good pancakes.” “I have to be at work around 1 p.m.…let’s say 11 a.m.?” “Deal, you know where the diner is?” “Yeah, see you later Gabriel.” With that, Sam ended their call and Gabriel asked himself how long he had to wait until he would get the real thing from Sam Winchester.

 

Two hours later Gabriel landed on the roof of his club and used the stairs to reach his office. On his way, he walked past the office his brother had taken for himself. Since the door was standing open, Gabriel could see his brother reading some papers on his desk. His black and silver wings were draped over the armrests, trench coat, suit jacked and tie were missing while the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and the first two buttons were open. Which means that Castiel was basically naked. “What ruffled your feathers, little brother? Do I need to look scary or something to make you smile again?” Gabriel walked into his brothers’ office and noticed immediately that something was off. His brothers’ presence felt…off and without thinking Gabriel closed the distance between them and covered Castiel’s four wings with three of his own and pulled the younger seraph against his body. His brothers’ body was tense and without thinking, Gabriel wrapped his grace around his brother as well as his wings. Gabriel continued to hold Castiel close with his wings and grace. When Castiel finally pulled back, Gabriel let him and pulled his grace back. “What happened, brother?” Without saying a word, Castiel grabbed one of the papers from his desk and handed it Gabriel.

 

It was a report from a part of the world that was, more or less, ruled by their brother Raphael. The report was describing in alarming details how many angels had simply vanished without a trace. Others had been found with their vessels damaged and torn wings. The report went on and on and ended with a list of names. More than 50 angels were reported missing and even more were found injured. Gabriel knew every angel on the list. Every name was a face, a story and now they were missing or injured…Gabriel pulled his brother close again. After the archangels, Castiel was on of the oldest angels. He knew all of the names, all the angels. Had seen them grow up, learn to fly and he loved all of them. “You know what that means, Gabriel…” Yes, the archangel knew. Few things out there could hurt an angel…but to kill one…only another angel could to that. Like archangels can only be killed by another archangel. That were the rules and just because Gabriel didn’t have any evidence that the missing angels were dead…all of the incidents, missing and injured, happened in Raphael’s territory. It was an archangels’ duty to protect those that came to his territory and Gabriel took that duty very serious. As long as nobody involved him in person every soul in his domain was free to do as he or she seems fit. “Does anybody know that you have this information’s, Castiel?” For now, Gabriel had to protect the one brother closest to him. “No, I don’t even know the origin of…this. A currier delivered it yesterday when you were out. It is addressed to you, brother.” Gabriel nodded as let his powers destroy the report.

 

“Talk to no one about this. Should more of these reports arrive let me know. I can’t accuse Raphael of anything. You know him and I won’t risk anyone in his sick games. Should he be involved in this I will be able to drag him in front of Michael. Until then think of a good reason that every angel leaving my territory has to inform you or me about it. I don’t care where they go, I just want to know when they go.” Castiel’s face changed from miserable to determined. “I will think of something. What are your plans for today?” At that, Gabriel smiled. “I have a lunch date and will be at the club this evening for a business meeting. Maybe I can hire an additional bouncer that resolves our problems with the shifters and after that I’m going to enjoy the eventing.” Castiel’s raised eyebrow made Gabriel grin and since he couldn’t sense any distress from his brother anymore, he pulled his wings back against his back once more. “And who do you want to hire?” Still smiling, Gabriel ruffled Castiel’s unruly hair. “You know him already. Dean Winchester.” Black eyebrows rose high above blue eyes. “The Feral wolf? Why do you want to hire him?” Complete truth or practical truth? “Well, we have more and more shifter guests and the incident with the mutts shows me that we can hardly prevent things like that. With a wolf at the door we can handle the shifters much better.” Sounds convincing…not. Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up to his brother. “Aha, you want to fuck the younger Winchester, the lion, and providing his brother with a job will put you in his good grace.” Gabriel simply stared at his brother and his homerun. “I wouldn’t do the fucking, little brother,” was all Gabriel said as he left his stunned brother in his office and retreated to his own office and count the hours until he could meet Sam again.

 

Hours later Gabriel used the stairs to the roof and stood there a moment to enjoy the warm sun on his wings. The metallic golden parts of his wings reflected the sunlight and little patches of reflected light were dancing around him. With a deep sigh, Gabriel jumped off the roof and used the warm air to glide to his destination. The owner of the diner was a human who was used to feed supernatural beings and since Gabriel was regular, he was immediately recognized. “Ah, Mr. Archangel…what can I bring you today?” Emmanuel, the owner with a heavy accent, beamed at Gabriel and the honest to heart happiness helped Gabriel with his dark thoughts. “Just lunch today, Emmanuel but if I could have a place for two with a lot of space would be wonderful.” Emmanuel nodded and showed Gabriel a table in the back with a big window. Gabriel took the chair since sitting on a bench was difficult with wings. “Can I get you anything Mr. Archangel,” Emmanuel asked, as he handed Gabriel the menu. “Two coffees would be good…and if you see I giant of a dude with long hair coming in…that’s my guest.” Emmanuel vanished with a nod and came back a moment later with two mugs of coffee. Gabriel stared out of the window…the situation in his brothers’ territory was…disturbing. So many missing angels…and why deliver the information to him and not to Michael? He was the oldest of the archangels and even Raphael would not be so stupid as to piss Michael off.

 

Movement in front of him startled Gabriel. Sam had taken his seat and smiled as he grabbed his mug but the moment he looked at Gabriel the smiled faded and was replaced by a frown. “What’s wrong Gabriel?” So much concern…and Gabriel answered with the truth. “My brother Castiel told me last night that many angels are missing without a trace and a number of angels had been found critical injured. It didn’t happen in my territory but in my brother Raphael’s and…lets say we are not the best friends I think he has his hands in it.” In a flash, Sam was out of his placed, around the table, turned Gabriel’s chair while he kneeled on the floor and pulled the archangel into a bone-crushing hug. For a heartbeat or two, Gabriel was frozen on his spot before he wrapped his arms Sam.

 

Holy Father…everything Gabriel could feel under the soft green plaid-shirt were hard muscles while Sam was careful not to touch his wings. However, this…Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time something felt so good and right, to be held because someone cared about him and that he wasn’t feeling well and so Gabriel let himself sink in into the warmth and strength that was Sam Winchester. When Gabriel pulled back, Sam let him and burning golden eyes looked at the archangel. “Thank you, Sam. I needed that.” The lion was pretty much present in Sam’s face and so Gabriel lifted his hand to trace the lines of Sam’s jaw with his fingers. “I don’t understand why it’s so easy with you angel.” Voice deeper than usual, golden eyes looked at Gabriel in confusion. “What’s easier with me, cat?” As an answer, Sam leaned closer to Gabriel and buried his face at the archangels’ throat. “Everything…I could feel your distress and without thinking I did what I would do with a fellow shifter. Physical contact helps us, grounds us…to me, you feel more like a shifter than an angel and…” An angry growl from Sam’s belly interrupted the two in a very rude manner and when Sam pulled back, his face was a soft shade of pink. “Sorry, haven’t eaten anything today.” “Well, let’s feed the lion then.” The moment Sam was sitting again, their moment over, Emmanuel was back to take their orders. At first, Sam ordered a slightly bigger than usual breakfast, eggs with toast, different fruits…but he didn’t look really satisfied and so Gabriel waved Emmanuel over. “Anything you need, gentleman?” “Yeah, see my friend over there has a big appetite for his big body. Can you bring him something from everything and throw a few fruits on top?” Before Sam could say even one word to protest Emmanuel was gone. “That’s not necessary, Gabriel. I’m good.” At that, Gabriel pulled a face like a kicked puppy. “Please, Sammy…for me,” Gabriel said pouting, and when Sam ate everything to the last crumble an archangels’ wings fluffed up in happiness. 

 

After nightfall….

 

Gabriel was sitting behind is desk in his own office, and he hated it…Office duty was so not his thing. It was boring, no fun and it was work…but it had to be done. Castiel did most of the important things anyway but the next meeting had to be done by Gabriel himself. The meeting with Dean Winchester and Gabriel was kinda curious about the wolf. What had Sam told his brother of the archangel he was seeing? As a big brother, himself Gabriel wouldn’t approve of anyone dating his younger siblings. It was a natural law, that the bigger sibling had to threaten the idiot who thinks dating an archangels’ sibling would be a good idea. Would that be any different with shifters? Especially, because Sam was a bigger shifter than his brother.

 

A knock on his door forced Gabriel out of his head. The door opened a moment later and Castiel walked in, Dean Winchester behind him. “Your next meeting, brother.” Voice clip, rumbling, and Castiel was gone again without sparing a glance at the wolf and the door fell shut. Archangel and wolf stared at the close door. That was not a typical behaviour for his brother and even the older Winchester looked…stunned. “Did someone stole his pie or isn’t he a fan of shifters?” Gabriel bristled at the question. Was Dean being serious or was he trying to make a joke? “Or maybe it’s just my face…” The wolf shrugged with his big shoulders, not as big as Sam’s Gabriel noticed, and turned to face Gabriel. “So, you are the archangel who wants to get into my brothers’ pants by giving me a job.” Okay, the big brother tour. “I offered both of you a job but Sam declined because he can’t work for someone he wants to fuck against the nearest available surface.” It amused Gabriel to no end that Dean’s face turned a nice shade of red. “Now that we got that cleared…please take a seat.” When Dean had taken his seat, Gabriel placed a contract in front of him on his desk. “That’s a standard contract in the most parts. I offer you fair payment and shitty working hours at night and during the weekend. Free healthcare isn’t a part of it since it’s a ridicules investment with my employees. Your duties would many things. From being the sometimes nice, sometimes nasty, face at the door to sort out troublemakers. The witch I already have is good with anything remotely magic but she has no talent with shifters. That would be your job. I don’t give a fuck if you walk around human or as a wolf. If your job requires you to shift, I will pay the replacement of your wardrobe. If anyone within the limits of Heaven’s Gate courses trouble, you can sort it out yourself or drag them in front of my brother, Castiel or me. That’s the one who brought you to my office. He is my second in command and responsible for the day-to-day business. You need anything, ask him. If you want to use the club as a hunting ground, I don’t care as long as you don’t bring anybody in a sensible area and neglect your duties. You could start tonight if you with. Any questions?” Dean didn’t even blink while holding Gabriel’s gaze. “No, questions but I need the three nights of the full moon off every month.” “That’s a myth that shifters are only their animal during the full moon.” Dean huffed in a very lupine way. “A myth maybe, but Sammy and I always run together during the full moon nights and see no reason to change that. That point is not negotiable.” He would say no to a job if he couldn’t spend three nights a month with his brother? Gabriel’s respect for the wolf grew a bit. “It’s not a problem then, but I have a question. Can you talk while you’re a wolf?” First Dean nodded and pulled a face then. “Yeah, I can. Not good, not like Sam is able to, but I can. Hate to do it because it’s not easy to speak with a mouth full of sharp teeth.” Gabriel only nodded. The Winchesters were a special kind of shifter with their power and strength and Dean couldn’t talk probably as a wolf was such a small thing. It didn’t matter and was not important. Dean picked up a pencil and stared at the contract without making a move to sign it. When he lifted his head and looked at Gabriel with wolf blue eyes. “Since you will be my boss the moment I sign that piece of paper I have to say something now. I don’t give a fuck that my brother is bigger than me in human and animal. I will always protect him because he is my kid brother. I did so when he was nothing but an oversized kitty with too big paws to walk and I will do it until I’m no longer capable of doing so. Just to be clear…you break Sammy’s heart, I will break every bone in your body and use your feather to stuff my pillow. Clear?” Ah, the expected big brother talk. It was something Gabriel could respect. He would do many things for his siblings even when most of them feared him for being an archangel and so much stronger. “Clear, I can respect that.” Dean nodded and signed the contract. “Since I’m already here I can start today, if you don’t mind. Learn the place and everything.” Both men got up and shook their hands in one of those very manly handclaps that make the bones in your hand groan. “Office next door, that’s were you can find my brother. He will show you around.”

 

When Dean opened the door, he looked back at Gabriel. “Boss, there’s someone at the bar, waiting for you. Big dude, long princess hair. I wouldn’t let him wait too long.” With that, Dean was gone and Gabriel made race to finish everything he still had on his desk.

 

Half an hour later Gabriel walked over the main floor of his club. Sam was still sitting at the bar, chatting with Benny. It was rare to see the vampire smile, but even laughed at something Sam said. The chairs on both sides of Sam very occupied but Gabriel nudged the dude on side right side of Sam on the shoulder and asked him to leave. The poor dude nearly fell over his own feed. Sometimes it was good to be an archangel and the owner of the club. If he wanted a chair, he got it. “Hello Sam. Having fun?” “Gabriel…” First, a wolf looked at him today, now a lion…, and that voice again with his name. “I really hope my brother behaved himself.” The way Sam nipped on his beer was rather distracting. “Everything went fine. He wanted to start on the spot and my brother is giving him the big tour.” Gabriel had to keep an iron grip on his wings because they wanted to flare out for Sam. “Good to hear…I was a bit worried he would do something stupid.” Sam turned his head and stared at one of the guests. His face looked…inhuman. Neither human nor lion but the threat was obvious. Gabriel used his hand to turn Sam’s face back to him. “Let’s go somewhere more…private. What do you think, Sam?” Still looking strangely inhuman, Sam let his five-o’clock shadow rasp over Gabriel wrist and got up from his chair. Gabriel got up too and went to the door that lead to his private room that overlooked the club. Sam followed close but not close enough to touch Gabriel’s wings and that…discipline amazed Gabriel. Most people longed to touch an angels wings and Sam didn’t even try to touch his wings by accident. Gabriel didn’t have that kind of discipline.

 

The moment Sam closed the door to Gabriel’s private room the archangel climbed the mountain that was Sam Winchester. Gabriel jumped Sam, locked his legs around his waist, arms around his neck and kissed him. Sam reacted instant and placed his hands under Gabriel’s butt to lift him higher, leaned himself back so his back was against the closed door. Now Gabriel was higher than Sam who had to lift his head to kiss Gabriel back. The archangel could feel the hard length of Sam’s cock and started to grind against the shifter. The growl that emanated from Sam was more a feeling than a sound and it sent sparks through Gabriel’s body. His wings snapped open to their greatest wide; every feather was on display from the tiny white golden feathers near his back of his smallest set of wings to the almost amber coloured primaries of his biggest wings…and still Sam was not touching his wings. Gabriel pressed himself harder against Sam, moved in slow circles, wanted to encourage Sam to do more then kiss…just more…Gabriel needed more. His wings were burning with need and the light of his grace was seeping through the gold of his feathers. Gasping for air, Sam pulled back to take a deep breath, filling his lungs with air while Gabriel kissed and nipped at his jaw and throat. “Dinner…,” Sam suddenly rasped with Gabriel’s lips on his skin. What? “Have…have dinner with me. Tomorrow evening. After that, we can do anything we want.” The archangel didn’t know if he should whine or cheer. Whimpering, Gabriel pulled back and stared down at Sam, golden eyes burning in the blue light of his grace. “Now, Sam…need you now.” The begging angel in the room was definitively not Gabriel. 

 

“Tomorrow, Gabriel…This is the one condition I will not negotiate. Agree to it, Gabriel.” Sam’s voice was rough and deep and when Gabriel pulled back to answer, Sam moved. Strong teeth closed around Gabriel’s throat. Not deep enough to mark or hurt but hard enough to stop Gabriel’s movements out of pure instinct. A warm, wet tongue dragged over Gabriel’s skin, rough and scratchy like a cats’ tongue and Gabriel moaned. What a strange and erotic feeling at the same time. Sam’s words tumbled through Gabriel’s mind. “Yes, damn it, yes to your damn dinner tomorrow…but please…Sam…do something!” Gabriel clawed at Sam’s back and when the shifter started to move them from the wall to the couch, wings of gold still spread out, and Gabriel released Sam. The archangel was almost sitting on his couch, wings still on display, with Sam kneeling on the floor between Gabriel’s legs. His eyes were as golden as Gabriel’s wings and with a smirk that screamed mischief, Sam opened Gabriel’s jeans and without a warning, Sam sucked Gabriel’s dick down the moment he freed the archangel from the constriction of his jeans. 

 

Heat, warmth, pressure, scratchy, pleasure. All these sensations raced through Gabriel the moment Sam’s mouth closed around his dick. Holy Father…the rough cat like tongue left a trail of tingling sensations everywhere it touched the sensible skin and when Sam used his tongue on the sensitive head and to probe Gabriel’s slit…the archangel howled. He barely noticed the warm hand that cradled his balls and with a tug on his balls and a slow almost too rough lick of a cats’ tongue along the underside of his dick, Gabriel was done. Taken by surprise, Gabriel had no chance to pull Sam off or warn him…but the moment Gabriel’s orgasm hit him like a damn wrecking ball, Sam sucked him down to the root and swallowed everything the archangel gave him. At some point, Gabriel would be amazed at the skill Sam had shown. Gabriel was still panting hard when Sam pulled off him with an obscene plopping sound. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sam stared at Gabriel as he licked over the back of his hand. Afterwards, Sam smiled at Gabriel as if the archangel was the sun itself. “So, dinner tomorrow. Since I don’t know anything remotely fancy where you would be comfortable, you can choose a location and call me tomorrow to let me know.” Sam leaned impossible close, the stubble on his jaw brushing against Gabriel’s skin. “I would prefer something close to your home, since I plan to have you has my dessert tomorrow night, Gabriel…” With a quick kiss, Sam was out of the door. 

 

Gabriel just sat there, taking one deep breath after another. He lifted his hands to close his jeans again only to find himself proper dressed again. When had Sam done that? What now? 

 

Sam had given him a fuck-antastic blowjob just to have him agree to a dinner. Done, how pathetic of you Gabriel…on the other side, the blowjob was fuck-antastic and in this, Gabriel was honest with himself. It was only a matter of time until Gabriel would end on his back, his knees, in Sam’s lap…Yeah; Gabriel was fucked, right now in the metaphoric sense of the word and tomorrow in every sense of damn word. 

 

Fan-fucking-tastic. Gabriel was a really happy archangel at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4.1 Family can be a pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> this is the first time i did a split with a chapter. this chapter got longer and longer and because the last update was like 2 weeks ago i wanted to give you something. 
> 
> so, now you have to make a decision. either you can read this part (no smut) or you can wait for part 4.2 and read it in one go. part 4.2 will be like smut smut smut and smut. 
> 
> just a fair warning ;-)
> 
> have a nice weekend.
> 
> silva

Gabriel had no idea how much time had passed when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch. After the warm touch of Sam this cool and careful touch felt…wrong to Gabriel and in a blink he was across the room, wall to his back, wings spread on instinct and in aggression. It took him a moment to realize and understand. The touch came from Castiel. His brother was still standing next to the couch, hands raised, head ducked and wings lowered so much that they were touching the floor – a posture of total submission to show that he was no threat. Breathing hard, Gabriel lowered his own wings. Their own natural golden colour looked almost metallic and his grace was illuminating them from within. Fuck, that was not a good sign, his grace bleeding through. He couldn’t remember the last time his control was that…bad. His reactions to Sam Winchester were becoming even more confused as he thought.

Gabriel pulled his grace back and lowered his wings. Castiel hadn’t moved one feather. “Sorry, Castiel. Didn’t mean that.” Castiel pulled himself together again and looked at his brother. “Are you alright Gabriel?” His brother looked…concerned. “Yeah, I’m good. Just a bit caught in my head. Why?” “Because two hours ago you blow up every lamp in a radius of three blocks.” What the fuck? How could Gabriel not notice that? “I already fixed everything but since you wasn’t responding when I tried to reach you I came to look after you. What happened?” Gabriel stared at his brother, again…then he pulled his phone out and dialed Sam’s number. After the third ring, he heard Sam’s voice. “Found a nice location already Gabriel?” Sam’s voice was so normal, that a part of the fear in Gabriel vanished instantly. “Sam, are you alright?” “Sure, why shouldn’t I?” Gabriel could almost see the confusion on Sam’s face. “I got a bit…carried away later and didn’t notice that I went all lightshow and maybe I destroyed every lamp in and around the club.” He could hear Sam take a deep breath. “Gabriel, I’m okay, I promise…” At that, Gabriel sent a prayer to his always absent father. “So…I managed to blow you so good, that you got carried away?” The low and rumbling tone of Sam’s voice went straight through Gabriel’s body and to his dick...traitorous bastard. “Well…you blackmailed me into a dinner with a blowjob. Every dude would get carried away with something like that.” The snorting sound from Sam made Gabriel grin. “But Gabriel…I would never use something as mundane as a blowjob to blackmail you into something. My tongue up your ass, with my fingers holding you open, and running off without letting you finish before you agree to a dinner would be blackmailing. Gabriel groaned…the thought of Sam eating him out was arousing enough, thank you. “Just keep it up with the jokes Winchester. I have my own ways of getting you back for that.” He ended the call to Sam’s laugher.

Gabriel closed his eyes and exhaled slowly…He hadn’t hurt Sam. For a moment, he feared the worst. How could he be so careless to let his grace off its hooks? The damage to the environment was one thing but to Sam…

A rustle of wings caused Gabriel to look back at his brother but he couldn’t read Castiel’s face. His brother looked almost angry. “Cassie?” “I’m trying to understand how you can participate in such carnal activities when an unknown number of our siblings are missing.” Gabriel felt as if he took a punch to the face and insulted at the same time. “Are you accusing me of not caring enough for our siblings to care what happens to them, Castiel?” Voice low and devoid of any emotion or playfulness. “No, I simply can not understand how you are not using everything in your power to do everything for them. You seem to favor to spend your time with a shifter instead of searching for our missing siblings.” Okay, now the seraph went too far. Gabriel let his mask of sophistication and civilization bleed away. In their place was now the vessel bound image of an archangel: a fierce, brutal and easily to anger being with enough power to level the whole continent to the ground. “Let me explain something to you, Castiel…” A hint of Gabriel’s true voice in every word rolled off the archangel like a wave of unshielded power. “Everything we know so far are information with a questionable background. We have no solid proof, no evidence that the information is holding the truth. Without any of that, I can do nothing. You want to know what will happen if I accuse Raphael to be responsible for the death of our siblings? In the best case, he will do nothing but throw insults at me. In the worst case, he feels insulted and goes for my throat. That leaves us with two options. Option number one, I will end up in pieces so small, that you won’t be able to pick up what will be left of me. Option two, we fight, destroy everything around us and I die in the end…because I’m sure in one thing, brother. Raphael is stronger than I am. I may be faster than he is, my skill with the sword is better than his is but in the matter of raw power is Raphael stronger than I am. I would loose that fight and he would take over my territory. Is that what you want, Castiel? To live in fear because of him and his temper? Good luck with that. It’s a known fact that you are one of my people, Castiel. The moment he takes me out, he will be on your tail and won’t stop until he’s able to catch you. Thought about that?” Eyes still fixed on his brother. Castiel was completely immobile. He was not moving even one feather and processing what Gabriel had said. The archangel was keeping his level of threat up. He didn’t want to scare Castiel but the seraph needed to understand that pissing off an archangel can be really bad for someone’s health.

Castiel remained silent but his wings weren’t ruffled and pressed against his back anymore. Gabriel let him stew for a bit since he was sure that there was more to come. After nearly 15 minutes, Castiel’s body relaxed and his wings spread out a bit. “And the lion?” Ah, there it was. “What’s with the lion?” The younger seraph shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “You seem…strangely fond of the shifter.” Fond was so not the right word to describe Gabriel’s attraction to Sam. “And my…fondness of the shifter is confusing to you…why exactly?” The glare Castiel threw at his older brother amused Gabriel. “I’m trying to understand how a shifter can turn you around so easily, Gabriel. To me, you are almost obsessed with him. You lost control over your grace because of him earlier. You know very well how dangerous this can be with an angel or a seraph but with your kind of power, the resulting damage could destroy the whole continent…and for what? A bit of carnal pleasure?”

When Gabriel’s mind cleared again, he was towering over Castiel. Hands curled around the lapels of his brothers’ suit jacked, Castiel was lying on the floor with Gabriel on top of him. Wings raised in aggression while Castiel didn’t even tried to free himself. He offered his angry brother his throat in submission, wings unmoving and he made no move to touch the archangel. Before, Gabriel had been annoyed with the way the seraph was speaking to him, but now Gabriel was pissed off. “Listen very closely, brother. I do everything for our siblings, our family. One asks for help or shelter and I provide it. Rarely do I ask for something in return because everyone feels obliged to do everything I ask for. Not just because I’m their brother but because my status as an archangel. They expect my assistance, my orders because that’s the way Father created them. The majority of our siblings are sheep and depend on a shepherd in their life. You, Castiel, are one of the very few exceptions of that rule and we both know how much that costs you. They fear you. Not as much as they fear me, but our siblings fear us for what we are. Older and more powerful than they are, able to think on our own are we in no need of someone to follow. You want to know why I’m so interested in the lion shifter? Sam doesn’t fear me. He see’s me for who I am and not what I am. Sam is strong and powerful in his own way, a top of the food chain predator in his own way and right. I don’t need to be an archangel in his presence, I don’t need to be a leader, I’m able to be me with him and I haven’t felt something like that since L…” Gabriel stopped himself in shock. Castiel knew that story, had seen it first hand how Gabriel had destroyed himself over the loss of his lover. Everything changed much later…when the angels had been send to earth to live among God’s creation but…the crack was there.

Warm hands startled Gabriel. “I’m sorry, Gabriel, and I understand…” Castiel’s gravely voice combined with warm hand on his face and wings of black and silver closing around them…and Gabriel let go. He let himself drop onto Castiel’s bigger frame, the weight of someone else wings was almost alien to him…but it was okay because he trusted Castiel. The seraph had enough spine to talk back on him, call him on his shit…and was simply there when Gabriel needed him. Like now and it was okay. They were not lovers but they were…flock in a sense of the word. They had their homes next to each other, helped each other to groom their wings and when Castiel brought him something from the bakery near by, Gabriel always gave his brother something in return. Something to read, something for his bees or, because big brothers needed to be assholes sometimes, he gave his brother a complete collection of porn with an actor who looked very much like Castiel. It was hilarious…but the comfort his brother was offering now was something different…and so buried Gabriel his face in his kid brothers’ skin, nuzzled his jaw in a very shifter like way and accepted Castiel’s touch.

Wings of black stroked wings of gold. It wasn’t the kind of touch Gabriel craved but he was still enjoying the touch. He wanted to feel bigger and rougher hands on his feathers. Fingers tipped with claws ripping at his feathers, digging into his skin, a warm and heavy body on top of him…Soon, Gabriel told himself. First dinner, sex later. Hell yeah…that was a good plan. For now, Gabriel was contend to let his brother comfort him, to let the stress flow off him like rain and so Gabriel closed his eyes and surrounded by the warmth and grace of his brother, Gabriel fall asleep.

Dinner Day...

Gabriel woke up hours later. His face was pressed against someone’s chest, his legs were tangled with the other person’s legs and something was covering his wings. He tried to sit up, only to be dragged down again by a warm hand on his back. A growl rolled off the chest his face was pressed to. Not deep enough to be Sam. Gabriel opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was a rumpled tie in front of his nose.

Everything from the previous night washed through Gabriel’s mind like a wave. The meeting with Dean, the fucking hotter than the sun blowjob, his argument with Castiel...and his not so little breakdown. Sighing, Gabriel tried a second time to get up and was pulled back again. “Five minutes...,” Castiel growled, and pulled Gabriel closer as he covered the two of them with his wings. The archangel chuckled and moved two of his own wings so they were lying on top of his younger brothers’ black ones. “There was no need for you to stay the whole night, Castiel. Not on the floor, even with a soft carpet like mine.” Gabriel’s words were low and hushed. “Wanted...had to...made you angry...,” Castiel mumbled with his face buried in Gabriel’s hair. Sighing again, Gabriel placed a soft kiss on his brother’s throat and untangled himself. Not an easy task to untangle five sets of wings and two sets of arms and legs and Gabriel was sure that should anyone witness this, that he would had to smite the unlucky idiot.

When the two angels finally separated again, Gabriel checked his phone. Nearly lunchtime, two messages from Sam and a few e-mails. The first message from Sam was from last night, about an hour after he left. That was fun, hotwings ;-) I’m looking forward to our dinner. The second message came in the middle of the night. I’m sorry if i overstepped myself yesterday, Gabriel. Oh fuck, Sam thought Gabriel was angry or something because he didn’t text back. He was about to fire back a text when he stopped. He still had to do a reservation for this evening. Something fancy and close to his home Sam had said. Gabriel deleted the message he had already started to write and called the number of the restaurant that was 20 flight minutes from his home.

The ringing sound was annoying Gabriel and his wings showed his annoyance by looking sharp and not soft like usual. The amused chuckle from his younger brother made Gabriel look up, since he was still sitting on the floor. The moment he wanted to ask what was so funny his call was answered. “You called the La Luna, how can I help you?” Oh, a new voice...”Hi, Gabriel here. I need a table for two this evening. I would prefer something more private this time to my usual table, please.” Gabriel visited the restaurant so often with siblings, alone, with his dates...and the food was good. Sam would like it.

A snorting sound from the other side pulled him back to his call. “I’m sorry but that’s not possible. We’re booked out for the next four month.” The click from his phone told Gabriel that the new voice had hang up on him. What the fuck? Not a good idea to piss him off today.

Growling, Gabriel got up and left the room after waving a good bye to his brother. Time to teach someone a lesson. Without a moment hesitation, Gabriel pushed himself in the sky the moment he reached the roof. Maybe Gabriel was not looking like a GQ model right know with his wrinkled clothes, a mark of his brothers’ shirt in his face and a case of bad hair morning, but today he felt like bringing the fear of an archangel to a few idiots. Gabriel had a date to plan and no one would stop him.

The building of the La Luna was a red brick house with two levels and the roof was a wide and open terrace. The terrace was where Gabriel landed and the guests stopped their brunch, lunch or whatever, to stare at the archangel. The silence and the fearful stares made Gabriel smile, only a tiny bit. Okay, maybe a bit more and way more sinister then he wanted, but someone was about to sabotage his dinner tonight and if it was necessary to play the arrogant archangel to get what he wanted...yeah, he could play the arrogant asshole very well if required.

Gabriel made show of stretching his wings before he pulled them close against his back. Some of the guests had to duck or the golden wings would touch them. No one was stupid enough to try to touch any of his golden feathers, now glowing under the sun and reflecting the light.

Only moments later, the manager stormed out of the elevator. Eyes wide with fear and he nearly sprinted out of the elevator to greet the archangel. “Greetings, Archangel. How can I be at your service?” The dude actually bowed down in front of Gabriel and a part of Gabriel was very pleased by this show of submission. “I called only minutes ago and was told, very rude by the way, that my usual table won’t be available to me for the next few month and I’m rather...disappointed by that.” The way the bowing dude flinched when he heard that shouldn’t be so satisfying to Gabriel. “I apologize for that...misunderstanding, Archangel. Of course, you can always have your usual table at your disposal. When and for how many people can I take your reservation, Archangel?” Let the dude sweat for a bit. Gabriel made a humming sound and spread his wings a bit to catch the sunlight, an idea was forming in his mind. “A table for two, this evening and 8 pm. I think I would prefer something more open today since my guest needs a bit more room than usual. I would appreciate something on the main floor today and please have in mind that I don’t want to my wings crowded and my guest will need a lot of space as well. That won’t be a problem, or?” Oh, that will cause the idiot many problems, that was sure and Gabriel didn’t care. The manager dude bowed again. “Of course not, Archangel. Today at 8 pm, your table will be ready for you and your guest. Do you have any requests for the menu or do you want to choose with your guest?” “It will be the latter and I’m expecting to find everything perfect, clear?” Another bow, seriously...how was the dude able to stand with his spine missing? “Of course, Archangel. Is there anything else I can...”

Gabriel didn’t let the bow-dude finish his question. He got what he wanted and he still had things to do. The moment he was in the sky again Gabriel fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sam’s number. “Gabriel, you okay?” The worry he could hear in Sam’s voice washed through Gabriel like a warm wave...no one worried about him. “I’m good Samshine. Sorry, for not texting back. I had to discuss something with my brother and fall asleep. I only saw your message like half an hour ago.” There was only silence from the other and Gabriel checked if he still had a connection, just to be sure. “We’re good Sam. Don’t worry. I would think more about what you did last night but flying with a boner is too awkward, even for me.” Sam’s laughter was like a sunshine for Gabriel. “So, dinner is still a thing today?” Gabriel made a flip in the sky at the happiness he could hear in Sam’s voice. “Of course my pretty kitty…and can you do me a favor?”

Hours later…

Later that day, Gabriel was lingering in his chair on the main floor of La Luna. He was lying almost under the table, wings draped over the carpet, fiddling around with the cutlery and looking bored out of his mind. The waiters were buzzing around him. Some of them were throwing strange looks at him and Gabriel smiled inwards at that. Normally, for a date like that, Gabriel would put a lot afford in his appearance. Dress to impress, so to speak, but not today. Today is hair was an unruly mess, his green t-shirt had a print with “make love and eat candy” on it and his jeans had holes above both knees and he was bare foot. He was the picture of having no manners at all. He had been waiting for Sam for the last twenty minutes. His waiter looked nervous when he asked the archangel for his orders of food and drinks but Gabriel waved him off while playing with his phone.

It was another fifteen minutes later, that Gabriel could hear an arrogant voice, the same voice who had declined his earlier reservation. “I’m sure you walked into the wrong restaurant…Sir. The next bar is about ten minutes down the road.” The sneer that followed made Gabriel grin. “How about you mind your own business and start listening to your guest before you start to throw them out just because you don’t approve of them?” Sam was doing a great job…so good, that Gabriel had to bite himself or he would start to laugh. “Sir, all I am asking for is for you to leave. We do not serve…individuals like…that aren’t even proper dressed.” At that comment ‘proper dressed’, Gabriel peaked up. Just how far had Sam gone with their plan? Gabriel heard Sam sigh. “Listen, I am here because of the invitation of the Archangel Gabriel. I’m pretty sure you heard about him. Shortstack of a dude, dark blond to brown hair, pretty green golden eyes and three sets of magnificent golden wings. Hard to miss the dude and I can smell that he is here. Since I’m done with your annoying attitude I will follow his scent because he’s waiting for me and because of you he is waiting even longer.” Hastily, Gabriel put his phone away, only a second later Sam walked in…and Gabriel could only stare at the shifter.

When Sam walked in every individual turned around to stare at him. He was moving in an unhurried pace, his origin as a cat on full display while wearing his hum skin. A light sheen of sweat marked his skin and he was wearing jeans of faded blue, cut off above his knees. No shirt, no boots, just a pair of jeans and a sports bag thrown over his shoulder. The muscles in his arms that were holding the bag bulked and Gabriel’s mind took a break while most of his blood rushed south. It was a perfect view. When Sam approached him, Gabriel stood up to greet him only to be hauled against a warm chest by Sam with a burning and hungry kiss.

Yes, they were in public, in a restaurant, for everyone to see, Sam was more than half-naked and Gabriel groaned like a 2 $ whore. Per-fucking-fect. Sam ended their kiss far too early for Gabriel’s liking, dropped his bag next to their table and dropped his long body in the chair while Gabriel went back into his own lingered position on his chair. Archangel and lion stared at each other without moving and without saying one word. A small smile on Sam’s face gave him a predatory glint on top of his state of undress-ness and Gabriel wanted to rip the last piece of denim off his body.

Their waiter approached them and they ended their stare down only to focus on the poor dude. “What can I bring you, Sir?” The boy didn’t stutter but he was so nervous that he was sweating and his hands were shaking as he looked at Gabriel. “A beer would be good. For dinner…surprise me. As long as I won’t find any mushrooms in it.” Waiter boy nodded and scribbled everything on a notepad before he turned to Sam. Only to lower his eyes as Sam’s eyes glowed golden. He leaned back in his chair while balancing his chair on two legs, arms crossed behind his head, Sam’s whole posture screamed ‘sex, sex, sex’ for Gabriel. Muscles bunching and flexing, eyes more gold than hazel. “Beer sounds good for me and bring me the biggest steak your chef can think off.” Waiter boy nodded and almost sprinted off. Gabriel chuckled at the behavior of waiter boy and Sam let his chair drop back on the floor. “Had any trouble getting a place in the parking lot?” Gabriel waved waiter boy off after he placed two beers in front of them. Sam snatched the bottle off the table and took a mouthful of his beer while Gabriel watched. He remembered cleared the feeling of Sam’s throat round his cock. Good thing that most of his blood was already taking a vacation in the south. “Nope, I didn’t take the car. Dean would skin me if something happens to his baby. I ran.” Gabriel tried to imagine a lion of Sam’s size running across the city. People were accustomed to see shifters in their natural form running around but a lion was not a common sight. “Scared someone?” Sam made a sound half chuckle half huff. “I had to use the streets to cross the city and one old lady blocked a crossroad because she was busy staring at me. I smiled at her. The view of my teeth made a drive off with a burnout. I think it’s funny.” Gabriel laughed at that. He was sure that this story would run across the city. A new powerful shifter was always a talk worth in his city. “Oh it is. What’s in your bag? Prepared for everything like a good boy scout?” For a period of one heartbeat Sam’s face changed and the lion was once again looking at Gabriel. Primal, wild and hungry. As fast as the lion emerged, he was gone again. “Take a look, Gabriel.” With that, Sam pushed the bag closer to Gabriel who grabbed the bag and put it in his lap. He opened the zipper and started to rummage through Sam’s stuff. Jeans, t-shirt, toothbrush and a few other items Sam could perhaps need and Gabriel kept going through everything. At the bottom of the bag, Gabriel found a few far more interesting things. A bottle of lube, handcuffs, several plugs in different forms and sizes, a cock ring, something that looked like combination of plug and cock ring, after another bit of rummaging around Gabriel found something he was sure was a vibrator. It looked like someone attached eight balls offset to each other. The last ball was as wide as three of his own fingers before the toy ended in a small round disc. Gabriel took a deep breath. Nothing of these toys was a surprise and he knew the last one. Used in the correct way the first of the balls would touch his prostate dead on and Gabriel had no doubt that Sam knew what he had to do with that toy. The thought alone coursed Gabriel’s body to tense and clench in anticipation.

Gabriel zipped the bag up again and placed it on the floor again. His face was calm and showed none of the emotions running through him. He placed his hands on the table and looked at Sam, who had changed his position while Gabriel looked through his things. He was leaning closer to Gabriel now and in the way, he was taking one deep breath after another, Gabriel knew that Sam could smell his arousal. “You seem to be well prepared Sam.” Sam mimicked Gabriel’s position with his hands on the table and for a moment, a golden sheen rolled over the hazel colour of his eyes. “What can I say? I’m a cat and cats love sweet things and I’m really looking forward to my dessert.” Gabriel was about to answer when their waiter came back and placed a plate in front of him. Some kind of pasta with tuna according to the smell. Another waiter placed a plate in front of Sam with a big steak, mashed potatoes and something too green for Gabriel’s taste. They ate in silence. The food was good but Gabriel had to restrain himself not to stuff himself. He wanted to leave…like now but Sam was eating slowly, savoring every bite. When Sam licked some meat juice off his lips while he stared at Gabriel, the archangel almost dropped his cutlery and a waiter had to jump aside or he would have touched Gabriel’s wings by accident. Sam’s chuckle was a rumbling sound in his chest.

They finished their meal and after waiter boy cleaned their table, the bow-dude from earlier this day appeared. “I hope everything was fine and the food tasted good.” It annoyed Gabriel to no end that bow-dude only had eyes for him and was ignoring Sam completely. “I don’t know. What do you think, king of the jungle?” Bow-dude paled a bit under is collar when he turned to look from Gabriel to Sam. “You know, your Archangelness, that whole ‘king of the jungle’ stuff is bullshit. Lions do not live in the jungle. We live in grasslands or the savannah but the food was okay. Not like the steaks my brother makes, but okay. Now I want my dessert.” Gabriel’s face was full of mischief. “Let’s head home then for your dessert.” With that, Gabriel snapped and offered bow-dude his credit card, who paled even more and took a step back. “That won’t be necessary Archangel. Your dinner is on the house for the inconvenience you and your guest had today.” Shrugging with his wings and shoulders, Gabriel got up. Sam followed him, all fluent muscles and contained strength, and grabbed his bag.

They left the restaurant together and Sam stopped Gabriel in the parking lot. “Can you carry the bag for me on our way? Running is easier without my bag between my teeth.” Gabriel took the offered bag and Sam took a step back. He took a deep breath…and shifted. Gabriel looked up to Sam’s lion face but in the same moment, Sam hunkered down. This time Gabriel didn’t stop himself and touched the sand coloured fur on Sam’s face. The giant lion made a low sound that resembled a purr.

“Better hurry, Archangel. The moment I catch you is the moment I will have you under me for this night and the day to come.”

Gabriel didn’t answer, he pushed himself in the sky and turned homewards. When he looked behind himself, Sam was chasing him. The brick building a dark shape in the night, the shredded remains of Sam’s jeans were left behind in the parking lot and a Feral lion was chasing an archangel through the night. 


	5. Chapter 4.2 Family can be a pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smut is here...it took me like forever and i wanted to do the editing last saturday...but watching lucifer, napping and being a buritto blanket with cats was far better than sitting on my computer and edit the new part xD
> 
> so, have fun^^

Flying low and fast, Gabriel followed the streets that lead to his house. He didn’t push himself to his fastest speed but he wasn’t flying slow either. When he took a sharp turn he could see the lion shape of Sam as a reflection in the full glass front the building he passed by. Sam was closer than Gabriel thought he would be. Gabriel pushed himself to a faster speed and instead of taking another turn at the next crossroad, he passed over the next building and flew through several streets to try to shake off Sam. When he turned around another time to look back, Sam was so close that he was about to pick Gabriel out of the sky and the archangel had to execute a maneuver that was only possible because he was an archangel. Heart beating fast in his chest, Gabriel laughed when he saw Sam’s disappointed face and went back to follow the streets until he flew past the brick fence, that surrounded his house.   
Gabriel landed on the balcony of his bedroom and was pressed against the cold glass door the next instant. A hot and hard body pressed against him from behind, trapping him between heat and cold. On pure instinct, Gabriel spread his wings to not have them crushed and Sam used his instinctive reaction against him by burying his left hand in mist upper wing while he started to grind against Gabriel. The touch on his wings and Sam’s hard length grind against his lower back left Gabriel moaning. One hand was still grasping the bag Sam had given him. He tried to open the glass door while Sam dragged his hand lazily through the golden feathers, pressed his hard cock against the archangels’ back and licked with his raspy cat tongue alongside his neck. Why try to go for a bed when fucking against a door was possible as well? Gabriel saw no reason to complain. Sam kept going with his hand in Gabriel’s feathers and his grinding motions against Gabriel’s back, his voice a deep growl against Gabriel’s skin. “Your little favor with the restaurant was more than entertaining, Gabriel…I hope my acting was like you had it in mind for your little show….” Seriously?! Now he wanted to talk!? “Yeah…yeah, it was fun…and hot seeing you walking in just your jeans…and our waiter boy was terrified of you.” Strong teeth grazed against Gabriel’s skin where neck meets shoulder and for a fleeting moment Gabriel could feel teething digging into his skin. Never ever, in his life Gabriel would tell a soul that his knees gave in and Sam caught him with his arm around the archangels’ waist. “Our ‘waiter boy’ was terrified of me because you asked me to do something impressive and to appear…less sophisticated. I did exactly that. I called for my animal and held it close to the surface and because the boy was only human, his instincts told him that a predator was close. Was I feral enough for your liking, Gabriel?” With just one arm, Sam lifted Gabriel up, pressed him against the cool glass and his hard cock against Gabriel’s ass…and Gabriel moaned.

“Yes, Sam, yes…It was exactly like I wanted it to be. Scared the shit out of them for their rude behavior…but for my own sanity’s sake…fuck me already Sam!” Gabriel wasn’t asking, he was demanding and Sam’s response was unlike anything Gabriel had ever experienced with a lover. Sam gripped the soft skin on Gabriel’s neck with his teeth and bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but still hard enough. Gabriel froze, wings dropped in a submissive way and the only sound between them was the harsh breath of Gabriel, Sam a towering silence behind him. Everything seemed to stop and Gabriel’s whole world narrowed down to two things, the cold glass, fogged by his breath, and the heat of Sam’s body on his back.

Sam tightened his bite until Gabriel thought he would break the skin and the pleasure started to became pain. A heartbeat before Gabriel wanted to complain Sam released him and soothed the skin that would be marked by his teeth with his raspy tongue. “I will give you everything you want, Gabriel...” A low murmur of words and soft kisses along his neck and shoulder. “But...I want something in return...” More soft kisses and the hand in Gabriel’s feathers went back to pet him. “I want to drown you in pleasure, torture you with it until you beg me to let you cum. I will fuck you as slow as you wish and as hard as you want and anything between. If you want to reverse our position at some point and fuck me instead...I will not refuse you, I will welcome you. The one thing I expect from you...just one thing. You want me stop, at any time. You tell me. Immediately. That’s my only rule and I won’t break with it.” Sam was still kissing him between every couple of words, the arm around Gabriel’s waist tightened to keep him pressed against Sam and the hand in his wings went lower, from the upper to the middle wing. That was Sam’s one rule? Gabriel was an archangel and could kill a shifter, any shifter, within the blink of an eye and yet Sam asked for his consent. “Okay, Sam.” The answer was easy and Gabriel didn’t even had to think about it.

Sam pulled him back from the glass and put him back on his feet. Gabriel wasn’t expecting the slap on his ass. “Let’s head inside then. I can’t wait to make you scream in pleasure.” A promising darkness crept in Sam’s voice and Gabriel hurried to open the door and walk inside. He came to a stop in front of his bed with its custom-made size to fit his wings and turned around. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, stark naked, hard cock like a temptation to Gabriel, the bag with his stuff and the toys in his left hand. They stared at each other, both frozen on their spots until Gabriel started to smirk.

“How do you want me, cat boy?” A smirk full if mischievousness and dancing eyebrows and Sam growled. “Naked with my cock in your mouth.” The moment Sam said the word ‘naked’ Gabriel started to strip and only a moment later, he was as naked as Sam was and he dropped to his knees. In three long strides Sam crossed the space between them, dropped the bag (when did he picked it up?) next to the bed and in the same motion, Gabriel swallowed Sam’s cock down as deep as he could. Gabriel moaned around Sam’s heated and hard flesh and Sam threw his head back as he groaned. Gabriel set a slow pace at first, trying to learn what Sam liked, what made him pull slightly on the archangels’ hair, what made him groan in pleasure and growl in impatiens. He liked it when Gabriel dragged his tongue slowly along the underside of his cock until he reached the head and dipped his tongue in the slit, followed by a hard suck. That made Sam groan in pleasure and the movements of his hips changed from erratic to faster until he was fucking Gabriel’s mouth. When Gabriel looked up Sam was looking down on him, face framed by his hair and his hazel eyes were like molten gold.

“Make me cum Gabriel, now.” At Sam’s growled command Gabriel did exactly that, he sucked hard on Sam’s cock pressed his fingers against the soft skin behind Sam’s heavy balls. Only a second later Sam came with strangled sound down Gabriel’s throat. He tasted salty but not bitter, a taste Gabriel could get used to. With a wet and plopping sound, Gabriel pulled off Sam and got up. Sam’s eyes were still that of the lion, but the hand that cupped his jaw was all soft and tender. “Maybe I should place you on the bed, on your back with your head hanging off the side so I can fuck your throat like I want to do. What do you say, Gabriel?” Gabriel imagined the picture Sam described and there was only one answer possible. “Hell yes” and Sam laughed in joy.

A hand was still holding Gabriel’s jaw with an open tenderness that made the archangels’ grace sing and dance inside his vessel, which was until soft and warm lips were pressed against Gabriel’s. The kiss was everything their encounter on the balcony was not. Soft and slow, full of warmth and promises. When their kissed ended Gabriel couldn’t suppress the low whimper as he tried to follow Sam’s lips. Chuckling, Sam gave Gabriel another fast peck on his lips before he pulled back to his full high. “I want you in the middle of you bed on your hands and knees, wings spread to the side.” Gabriel tried to follow Sam’s order so fast; he nearly slapped him with his wings. When Gabriel was in the position he was told, he felt strangely...exposed, but he quickly crushed the feeling. He wanted Sam to take him and there was nothing to fear or feel strange about. He heard Sam rummage in his bag and a moment later, he felt the bed dip behind him. He warm hand ran over his exposed flesh, over his hole and up until Sam reached the joints of Gabriel’s smallest set of wings. The touch on the most sensitive part of his wings was as tender as their earlier kiss and a pleasurable warmth spread in Gabriel’s body.

“At first I thought the feathers of your wings would feel all the same, soft and warm, but the lower I go the softer your feathers become. I love how your wings shiver with pleasure and I plan to play with your wings but not now...because this is what I will do with you now Gabriel.” Yeah, Gabriel actually groaned at that. “First, I will start to open you up...with my tongue and my fingers and I will make you cum. Slowly, the first time I will drag it out and only when you start to howl in pleasure will I let you cum. The second time will follow the instant you are back with me. Nothing soft this time. It will be hard and fast and you will think your brain is dripping out of your cock. The third time...this will be the moment I will fuck you. That will be the moment I let you decide...hard and fast or slow and sweet, maybe? Your choice...but when I’m done with you, I will choose one of the plugs for that sweet ass of yours. Plug you up with my cum still inside you and then I will let you rest for a bit, holding you close and think about something new for you...” The archangel was breathing hard. With words alone, Sam had brought him so close to cum it should be embarrassing and all of a sudden, a warm hand gripped Gabriel’s cock around the base to choke off his orgasm. “Thanks for that…,” Gabriel groaned again and stretched his wings. “Did you just thank me for not letting you cum?” Sam’s voice was warm and amused as he nuzzled the warm skin on Gabriel’s back. Gabriel hummed and lowered himself, shifting from his hands to his arms on the bed. “Maybe?” Sam couldn’t see the grin on Gabriel’s face but he made sure that the shifter could hear it. “When you are already thankful for being not allowed to cum…what will do you when I let you cum for the first…couple of times?” “I don’t know, cat boy. Maybe I will praise your prettyyyy….” Gabriel’s voice turned into a squeak because Sam licked with a broad and slow swipe of his tongue over his exposed hole. Sam’s hands on his body were the only things keeping Gabriel on his knees. The rough texture of Sam’s cat tongue on his exposed and sensitive flesh was…thrilling and new, arousing and addictive. The pull and drag, the warmth of Sam’s tongue, the soft nip of teeth and the strong grip of Sam’s hands to spread his cheeks even more. Gabriel’s whole world narrowed down to these few things. That was until Sam pushed the tip of his tongue past the first tight ring of muscle and Gabriel outright howled in pleasure. The rough texture felt strange at first, not painful, but strange until Sam pushed one lubed finger together with his tongue inside the archangel. The pressure was just right, the rough texture pressed against his soft insights was unlike anything Gabriel had ever felt…, and he wanted more of it.

He could already feel his orgasm again, burning strong in his belly. When Sam pulled back and the hot tongue vanished from his heated flesh, Gabriel whimpered. “You already want to cum, Gabriel? I only had my tongue and one finger up your ass and you’re already so close again?” The archangel only nodded, not trusting his voice. The one finger that moved in his body, in and out, in a slow pace wasn’t enough. He needed more. “Please…Sam…” A soft kiss was pressed between his shoulder blades. “Ask and you shall receive.” One finger became three. Sam kept his movements slow and with every slow push, his fingers went deeper into Gabriel’s tight channel. The stretch was tight and bordered on painful and just right. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to relax all the way and the three fingers in his hole were nothing but a slow burning pleasure. “You are beautiful like that. All warm and pliant. Your hole nicely stretched around my fingers. I’m so looking forward to fucking you Gabriel, to sink into your tight little hole because even how stretched you are I know you will be tight…” Gabriel whimpered at Sam’s words. He wanted that entire but now he just wanted to cum…Sam was keeping him on the edge, orgasm almost there, but not close enough. When his wings started to shake, a warm hand closed around his cock and with the first jerk of his left hand, Sam crocked his fingers in Gabriel and with just the smallest pressure on his prostate Gabriel came all over Sam’s hand and the bed sheets, groaning with a feeling of finally.

Sam pulled the spend archangel up and against his chest and for the second time this day Gabriel let himself be hold. His neck, his shoulders, his jaw were peppered with kisses and soft touches. His body was warm and relaxed, the bliss of his orgasm still running through his system. It was a nice and warm feeling. Sam was hard wall of muscles in his back, Gabriel’s wings pressed against the lions’ chest and Gabriel could feel Sam’s heartbeat in his wings.

Callus hands roamed over Gabriel’s body. There was nothing sexual in Sam’s touch, just a pleasant feeling of care and warmth. He could so get used to that. Gabriel was so lost in all these sensations that he needed a moment to understand the words Sam whispered in his ear. “Ready for round two, Archangel?” Round two? He was still floating on the high of his orgasm and Sam wanted to go for round two already? The click in Gabriel’s mind was nearly hearable. The first time to prepare him, to drag his orgasm out and make him howl in pleasure. The second time hard and fast…Gabriel gulped, reached behind himself to bury his hand in Sam’s mane and whispered a soft ‘Yes’ to Sam…only to start to scream as he drowned in pleasure.

Without hesitation and warning, Sam pushed three of his fingers back into Gabriel’s tight channel, found the archangel prostate without any trouble and pressed hard against it. At the same time, Sam gripped Gabriel’s cock. A hard press to his prostate was a rough jerk from head to base on his cock, the pressure was reduced and another rough jerk from base to head on his cock followed. Sam used no rhythm at all, the shift between pressure and the jerk of his hand varied, was never the same and it was driving Gabriel mad with pleasure. His wings rose and fell, he was writhing against Sam, could feel the lions’ hard cock against his backside and his hard breath against the shell of his ear. Gabriel was effectively trapped in Sam’s maddening embracement and pleasure and he let himself fall into it, gave up every piece of control and let Sam direct his pleasure, move his body. It was heaven on earth for Gabriel.

When Sam growled a command at Gabriel, the order one Gabriel didn’t want to refuse. When his second orgasm of the night raced through his body, Gabriel had no control over himself. Too far gone, too deep in his pleasure, his trust in Sam a living thing, Gabriel howled in pleasure for everyone to hear and his graced caused the lamps in his bedroom to explode with a high-pitched crack. The darkness around them was banished for the brief moment of a heartbeat by a blinding light and than the bedroom was covered in darkness once more.

Gabriel felt himself being moved and he didn’t care. His wings were heavy, his eyes were closed, his body relaxed and his grace was a faint melody in the back of his mind. For the first time in a very long time, Gabriel was at ease and enjoyed the warm floating feeling in his body. Through the fog in his mind, he could feel something touch his wings. The touch was warm and slow, grounding him and it helped him to find his way back into the world. He was lying on his bed, no, he was half lying on Sam and used his chest as a pillow, his right set of wings were draped over them like a blanket while his left set of wings were stretched out on the bed. Sam’s face was full of wonder as kept touching Gabriel’s wings. His expression was so cat-like it made Gabriel smile and sigh in content and comfort. “Your wings are glowing…”Sam’s voice full of awe and rapture made Gabriel look up and check on his wings. Indeed, his wings were glowing. A soft golden glow emanated from them and illuminated Sam’s face. “Yeah, they do that sometimes after a really awesome orgasm…” Gabriel mumbled and pressed his face against the warm skin under his face. “Does that mean I made you cum so hard that not only you blew off but the lights as well and afterwards you night light on me?” First, Gabriel snorted in laughter and then he started a body shaking laughter that made the light from his wings dance around them and the bedroom.

After his laughter died down Gabriel straddled Sam’s waist. He was not really sitting on Sam, more like kneeling over him. The fact that his balls were grazing against Sam’s hard and leaking dick was pure accident. The small tick in Sam’s jaw was very satisfying to Gabriel. He let himself drop on all fours and stared down at Sam. “Want to see what else I can blow off?” Hands clamped down on his hips, a hard grip but not painful, and Gabriel’s vision blurred for a moment when Sam turned their position. Now looming over him, Sam’s eyes glowed in the same shade of gold as Gabriel’s wings. “A tough question for someone who came twice already with the main event still waiting for him, feathers.” Gabriel lifted his upper body off the bed and held Sam’s glowing gaze. “Then show me what you’ve got, cat boy!” Still staring at each other, Sam grabbed the lube and slicked himself up and without hesitation, Sam pushed into Gabriel’s body.

Gabriel was prepared for the stretch and the light burn that followed but he wasn’t expecting Sam to be so…in control. Inch by thick inch, Sam pushed himself into Gabriel’s body. His slow pace never changed or faltered. His face was a mask of pleasure and concentration surrounded by his tousled hair. He added a smirk to his face when Gabriel back arched up in an elegant curve and pressed himself against the heat of Sam’s body. When Sam bottomed out both of them stopped to breath for a moment. Gabriel felt so full like he never felt before and Sam was a burning heat in his body. “Ready?” Sam’s voice was guttural, as if he contained himself. Gabriel tried to speak, he really tried but he could only groan and rock his hips against Sam. That was enough encouragement for Sam. He lifted the archangel up by his hips, pulled out slowly and when Gabriel started to complain, he pushed back in with a fast and hard thrust. Sam was merciless in his thrusts. He kept Gabriel pinned to the bed and the more Gabriel surrendered himself the more Sam let himself go and Gabriel loved it. Sam was strong and powerful enough to make Gabriel actual feel something and when he started to claw at Sam’s back the lion above growled in pleasure. Within one thrust and the next, Sam shifted the angle and nailed Gabriel’s over sensitive prostate dead on and Sam didn’t stop when Gabriel started to howl. It was too much and the pleasure reached a point where it was like lightning in his system. Stars danced behind his eyes and the lighting became fire until it exploded in a kaleidoscope of colours. Sam’s voice, his roar, was more like a background noise while Gabriel let himself fall into the colours and the all-consuming pleasure.

When Gabriel came back to be it was to the feeling of a warm washcloth on his belly and a towel that followed the washcloth. It was a nice and pleasant feeling and so he let himself manhandled around. That was until he felt the blunt tip of plug wiggle at his entrance and he made a sound between a groan and a whine because he was still too sensitive and yet it was still pleasurable. “I told you…my pretty archangel…I would plug you up after the first round to keep you open, still slick with my cum. For now, I will let you rest and after your rest…we will play again.” Sam’s voice was low and sultry and sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine and his hole fluttered around the damn plug. For now, rest was good, rest was wanted and a very well fucked archangel let himself drift into the blackness of sleep surrounded by the heat of a lion.

Later that night Gabriel found himself sitting in Sam’s lap, bouncing on his dick with a bloody cock ring around his own while Sam leaned back in his chair, abs taunt as he held himself up in the chair with his arms crossed behind the backrest. The bastard was doing nothing. He was watching Gabriel bounce up and down on his cock, cut off his ability to cum and gave him a smirk all the time. Gabriel didn’t know if he was hating or envying Sam right now. Sam’s order had been simple. He would do nothing but lean back and enjoy watching the archangel fuck himself on his cock. After Gabriel pulled the plug out of himself and close to cuming again when he wiggled down on Sam’s cock, the bastard wrapped the bloody ring around his cock. The second part of the order was as simple as the first part: Gabriel would be allowed to cum after Sam and when Sam thought, he deserved it. Bloody fucking bastard. Gabriel used every trick up his sleeve, clenched down with every muscle he had and Sam only grunted at him. At some point, he stopped to bounce up and down and started to grind against Sam. It was torture for Gabriel. With every rotation, Sam brushed against his still sensitive prostate and every time he whimpered Sam’s smirk became predatory.

His sense of time had left him a long time ago that night and Gabriel felt a great deal of satisfaction when he felt Sam jerk inside him while his face was a mask of pure pleasure. Nevertheless, to enjoy the afterglow of a good orgasm was nothing Sam know of, Gabriel thought as he found himself on the floor. He was lying on his back, Sam between his legs and with a masterful skill; he ripped off the cock ring and swallowed Gabriel’s cock down until he hit the back of Sam’s throat. It should be embarrassing how fast Gabriel came down Sam’s throat. After the third hard suck of this skillful mouth, Gabriel came like a fledgling and grunted in discomfort when a plug once again filled him. This one felt different than the one Sam used on him earlier. Where the hell had Sam pulled that thing off? They were lying on the floor and Sam pulled a bloody plug out of thin air...With an obscene sound Sam pulled off Gabriel and trailed a line of soft kissed up his belly, over his chest and throat until he reached the archangels’ lips. The kiss was slow and playful and Gabriel could taste himself on Sam’s lips. They stayed like that for some time. Just touching and kissing. It was...soothing, as was the sex thrilling. When Sam pulled back and got up, he offered Gabriel a hand and pulled him up. The sudden movement coursed the new plug to shift within him. The new one wasn’t as wide as the first one but this one reached deeper into him, grazed barely against prostate, again. He could use his grace to soften the effect but...no. If Sam wanted him, all coiled up Gabriel would play along. “Shower and food, Gabe?” Sam looked so young and happy in that moment that it made Gabriel smile again. “Hell yes!” Without thinking ahead, Gabriel turned on the spot and started to walk in the direction of the bathroom. His body had other things on mind because his knees buckled under him as the damn plug moved in him. Before he hit the carpet, Sam caught him with his arms around the archangels’ waist. “Sensitive, my pretty feathers?” Gabriel nodded and let Sam lift him up. How strong was that shifter? “You can use your grace to banish the sensitivity, right?” Another nod. “Then do it please.” Gabriel followed the polite order and the moment the powerful and tingling sensation lulled down, Sam placed him back on his feet. “You are an evil son-of-a-bitch, Sam Winchester.” That earned Gabriel a bite to his earlobe. “Don’t worry, Gabriel. I still have a few things in mind for you and then I will have earned that title.”

Their first shower together was...tame in a way Gabriel hadn’t expected. Sam washed his hair like forever, straightened out feathers, massaged his back and was careful not to touch the area where his wings grow out of his back. Gabriel couldn’t suppress the reaction his body had to Sam’s hands so close to his groin. Sam said nothing but Gabriel could feel the shifters own erection against his leg. Sam was thoroughly in his task. With careful touches, he washed Gabriel from head to toe and while he kneeled in the shower, he used his position to wash Gabriel’s balls playfully and when he tapped on the plug by ‘accident’ it was only that – and accident. Sure, and his wings turned pink every Sunday. What surprised Gabriel the most was the pleasant feeling he got when Sam allowed him to wash that glorious mane he called hair. His shampoo smelled of pines and mint and it fitted Sam in a strange way.

They finished their shower with more teasing and fooling around. It was easy and fun and when they were done, they went into the kitchen. The night was almost over and with their activities through the night; they burned a lot of energy. Neither Sam nor Gabriel bothered with clothes and walked around naked in the kitchen. Together they wolfed through several sandwiches with everything you can think of. They ate in silence, their legs pressed together and Gabriel’s right set of wings were like a warm and golden wall in Sam’s back.

Gabriel raised his hand to snap their leftovers into the fridge and the dishes away, when an unexpected wave of pleasure thundered through him. He gripped the edge of the kitchen counter to keep himself upright. His body wasn’t as sensitive as he should be, thanks to his grace, but when something drills into an overstimulated prostate you know what you did the last few times. When the pleasure suddenly stopped, Gabriel tried to breath but it didn’t help him to call his aflame system. Looking up, he noticed that Sam was watching him with a small device in his hand. “So…the truce is over then, I guess.” Sam pushed a strand of hair out of his face with the small remote in his hand. This time, Gabriel expected it, the pleasure. “Can’t have you thinking that I’m already done with you Gabriel. I’m far from that.” Sam licked his lips and fiddled around with the remote control. On and off, on and off. Again and again, it went until Sam suddenly stopped at all. Gabriel watched Sam walking over to him and with remarkable strength; Sam first lifted Gabriel up and placed him on the counter. Gabriel let himself pushed back until he was propped up on his arms, body stretched out and with Sam between his legs. With a face of pure concentration, Sam worked the vibrator out of Gabriel’s hole and placed the damn thing next to Gabriel on the kitchen counter. Sam searched for Gabriel’s gaze and placed his callus hands on the archangels’ hips. “You okay?” As an answer, Gabriel draw a line with his finger from his own throat down to his cock. “Go for it, Sammy-boy. I tell you if I’m not in the mood anymore.” Sam followed the invisible line from Gabriel’s hand with his rough tongue upwards and the moment he was about to kiss Gabriel he hauled the archangel down.

Later, when Gabriel thought of this moment, he would remember the sudden feeling of ‘full’ until his body caught up with what was happening. Sam was holding him up without any support and fucked Gabriel through his orgasm with deep and slow movements.

This round was slow but kinda forceful. Sam would pull out slowly and more or less rammed back in and Gabriel let Sam do everything he wanted. It was slow, it was hard and it was just fucking right. Sam wrenched another orgasm from Gabriel before let himself fall over. Sam’s chest was painted with white stripes as far as Gabriel could see it with Sam pressed against the archangels’ throat, his breath ghosting over Gabriel’s skin. “That...was…awesome…” A deep breath between each word. Gabriel’s answer were some almost words and sounds because Sam chose that moment to pull out of him. He grabbed one of the kitchen towels to wipe both them off and Gabriel expected to be plugged up again but Sam simply removed the plug from the kitchen counter and pulled Gabriel in a bone-crushing hug. On reflex, Gabriel returned the gesture and he curled his wings around them as well. Enfolded in his wings, their world turned gold and with his face pressed against Sam’s chest, Gabriel could smell a faint scent of himself on the shifters skin. “Everything fine, Sam?” At first, Sam didn’t response and stuck to what he was doing. Petting Gabriel’s back, his neck and every piece of skin he could reach. “You will tell me stop it you don’t like something I do or want to do, right?” There was no true emotion in Sam’s voice and that puzzled Gabriel. There were always emotions in Sam’s voice. “Sam, I’m an archangel. Believe me when I say, that it would take nothing from me to smite you on the spot. Should you do something I don’t like, I will tell you immediately. I told you that and I always stick to my word. Why ask again?” Sam shifted his touch from skin to feathers and Gabriel made a small but happy sound about it. “It’s just…I’m strong, even by shifter standards and I’m stronger than most of them. I always have to hold myself back when I’m with someone. I can’t let go, not completely, or I might hurt my partner. With you…it’s easy because I don’t need do hold myself back. The last time I had that was with a tiger shifter and that was a long time ago.” Gabriel was glad that Sam relaxed against him but a tiny and jealous part of him wanted to purge the memories of the unknown tiger shifter from Sam’s mind. This lion was now the property of an archangel. “You don’t like the thought that I had fun with someone else, do you?” The smugness in Sam’s voice made Gabriel growl. “No, you definitive don’t like it. She was something special. Tiny, an inch or two shorter than you, my jealous Archangel, but shifted…she was beautiful. A Primal Tiger shifter is something extraordinary. In human form, I could pick her up and fuck her against the wall as hard as I want. I broke a few walls and she left scratches all over my back.” Gabriel listened and remembered the feeling of Sam lifting him up in his private room and how they only kissed…He would so talk Sam into fucking him against the wall.

“But that’s not all, Gabriel. You want to know why it was so much fun with a fellow powerful shifter?” Against his better judgment, Gabriel nodded. “Sometimes we fucked while shifted. I had to fight her, force her down with claws and strength and with a hard bite to her neck. I held her down with my bite until she submitted to me and only then…then I fucked her. Just a primal mating between animals that’s what it was…” Gabriel saw everything in his mind Sam described but he couldn’t see a lion and tiger. He saw himself and Sam, a tangle of lips and feathers until Sam had him in the position he wanted the archangel to be. Gabriel’s phantasy came back to him. Himself on his knees, hands on the headboard of his bed and Sam fucking him from behind with his teeth buried in Gabriel’s neck. To Gabriel, there was no difference between his phantasy, what Sam had told him and it was arousing as fuck. Gabriel cleared his throat, folded his wings behind his back and looked up to Sam. “Should you ever feel the need for a brawl with me, I will participate with pleasure.” Sam’s answer was a low ‘I know’ against Gabriel’s ear and Gabriel made a decision: enough talk, more fucking, and dragged Sam back into the bedroom.

A bit later that morning…

The night passed, the morning was sunny and Gabriel found himself regretting his decision to accept Sam’s challenge. Somewhere between resting, eating and fucking both of them agreed to stay in bed until later that day, go out for a late lunch and Sam wanted to check in with his boss at the shop. Afterwards they want to crash at Heaven’s Gate. That’s when Gabriel’s problem started...He had to call Castiel and inform him that it will be afternoon before Gabriel would be at the club and Sam challenged Gabriel with something incredible, absolute, superficial and more than stupid idea.

Gabriel would call his brother; meanwhile Sam would do everything in his power to make Gabriel cum. The moment Castiel would ask what is wrong Gabriel had to tell him the truth and live with the embarrassment. Of course, Gabriel had agreed to the challenge. That was the reason he found himself in the middle of his bed, one hand holding his phone and the other hand clawing on the bedsheets, ass in the air, upper body pressed to the bed and wings a fluffed up mess to his sides. The moment Gabriel grabbed his phone Sam started with his challenge. No warning came from the shifter as he pushed two of his fingers through the tight ring of muscles and started to massage Gabriel’s prostate. The archangel had trouble finding the right contact because seeing anything with crossed eyes is difficult even for an archangel. Sam earlier ‘finger tricks’ were nothing compared to what he was doing now. Sam applied the lightest bit of pressure with one finger and used his other finger to graze the small bundle of nerves.

The dial tone annoyed Gabriel to no end. He wanted to be done with this stupid…holy fucking shit that should be illegal…challenge. Sam’s chuckle was a small background noise when Gabriel’s call was answered. “Good morning, brother.” He could do it, he could do it…”Hey, Cassi. I just call to tell you…” pressure, pressure and more than graze against his insides… “I will be late today….at the club I mean. So you don’t worry or something.” Sam did something that caused Gabriel to squeak and the intense pleasure made Gabriel pant. “Okay, thank you for letting me know, brother. Could you find any new information regarding the situation?” Now the bastard wanted to talk!? “Cas, I told you I was on a date last night…” Not a lie, the night was over after all. “There was no time for things like that.” He buried his teeth in his lower lip to suppress a groan. “Okay, I couldn’t find anything new as well…” Gabriel could hear how broken Castiel was over the current situation but he just wanted to be done with the fucking phone call. Another twist of fingers, more pressure, and this time Gabriel couldn’t silence the groan. “Gabriel?” Don’t ask, please don’t ask, don’t fucking ask what’s wrong. Twist, pressure, push and pull. “Are you okay, brother?” Noooooooo….Now Gabriel had to tell his brother what was ‘wrong’ with him…

“I’m fucking fine Castiel but because of your question and the challenge I accepted I have to tell you this…The bloody lion has a fucking kink of torturing me with as many orgasms as he can wrench out of me and currently he’s showing a great talent of massaging me from the insight out. Happy now? You had to ask!” Silence on the other side of the line, but the line was still open. Well, Castiel knew now what they were doing and so Gabriel so no reason to conceal his reactions anymore. Through the haze and mist in his mind Castiel’s voice sounded almost amused. “I want to talk to the lion.” What the fuck? Before Gabriel could response, the phone was taken from his hand. “Sam here.” Sam made a few approving sounds and stopped to move his fingers at all, he just heightened the pressure of his fingers. “Thank you, Castiel. I really appreciate your tip.” Sam ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. “What did he…?” Gabriel never finished the question because he started to scream in pleasure as Sam pressed on a small point on the inner curve of his wings, where they were growing out of his back. His grace freed himself and his wings were on fire.

His traitorous little brother told Sam about the one spot on an angels’ body that could cause more pleasure than anything else…Later…he would think later about it. When his mind wasn’t soup anymore and his graze wasn’t dancing in pleasure anymore. This was the best sex Gabriel had in millennia and he would find something to repay Castiel for that.


	6. Chapter 05 - A jealous Ex and a hot red head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> here I am again :) sorry for the delay but I was kinda stuck, had no time and after that I needed something different and wrote a Samifer story (hunter victorious). 
> 
> But it is, the new chapter of Heaven's Gate. I'm happy to give an update. No major cliffhanger this time but there will be some bloodshed. 
> 
> The credits for the edit goes this time to my friend, far across the world, CrowNoYami. She saved me from a lot of bitching with doing the editing for me. Thanks girl :) and check out her stories as well, her Sabriel stories rock!
> 
> have a nice weekend lads :)

When Gabriel and Sam left for lunch, it was almost noon. They were walking down the streets to the next diner, laughing from the dumbfounded stares they earned. An archangel walking down the street wasn’t something you witnessed every day. At the diner, they gorged themselves on everything they could think of. Gabriel was impressed by how Sam managed to get so much food into his body, and still look like he walked out of the gym moments ago. Lunch was good but dessert beat the rest of the meal, in Gabriel’s option. The pie Gabriel ordered was surrounded by ice cream and whipped topping, while Sam helped himself with a fruit salad.

They had their fun during lunch and how much dessert fit into an archangel, but it was their conversation that stuck with Gabriel. They talked about this and that, nothing serious. At some point, Gabriel asked one simple question and the answer astonished him. Gabriel wanted to know where Sam lived. “I live in a tree house” was the answer, followed by a happy smile. “When my brother and I moved to the city we chose to live close to… our family. Bobby owns a junkyard on the edge of the forest. My brother has a little house behind the junkyard, but I like to live in the forest itself. The nature there accepted me as one of the beings of the forest and so I could build a home in one of the bigger trees, close to the inner circle. You should visit me there Gabriel. It’s beautiful. So much space to roam, and run without having to look out for other people. Just nature and its rules.” Gabriel agreed without thinking. The risk of the forest forgotten in the light of Sam’s smile.

After their feast, and dessert, they hit the sidewalk again. They were walking close to each other and when Sam smoothed back a tussled feather people stopped and stared. Sam didn’t notice -or pretended to not notice it- which made Gabriel strangely happy.

They walked for almost an hour before Sam stopped Gabriel in front of a shopwindow. It looked like chaos but of the known kind. Chaos, but order. Colourful things; bowls with powders, flasks with fluids in screaming colours, feathers, claws, and things Gabriel had no idea what they were. Across the shop window, someone wrote with a spray can the name of the shop: ‘ _Salt ‘n’ Burn – We know our shit’_

Gabriel snorted at the name. That made a hell of an impression. “That’s where I work when Charlie needs a helping hand.” Sam’s voice was low again as he looked at the things in the shop window with Gabriel. Not in a billion years, Gabriel would have guessed that Sam would work in a shop like that. “Here? You work here?” That earned him a boyish smile from Sam. “Charlie is a friend and sometimes she needs a bit help and asks me. She’s an elemental and…knows her shit.” An Elemental and a shifter as friends…strange to think of. Most Elementals tend to gather with their own kind. Too many accidents had happened with elementals to make them socially interactive. Shifters are the melt of human and wildlife; while elementals are the melt of elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. Elementals could control the element they belonged to, to a certain degree at least. To live outside of an elemental community means iron control because the chances of having someone close to counter their powers were dim.

“What kind of Elemental is she?” Not that Gabriel had anything to fear with an elemental of any kind. “Let’s head inside and you can find out. Believe me; it’s so obvious it’s laughable.” Gabriel was about to open the door when Sam stopped him with a hand on his back. “Just…she’s kind of a…hugger person. Let me go in first and if you don’t want her to squeeze the life out of you just take a step back. Charlie will respect that.” When Gabriel was about to answer, Sam stepped closer. “I want to be the only one so close to your back and wings…The sounds you made for me this morning were delicious.” _Huston, we have a problem, blood is going south, blood is going south_! Looking down at himself, Gabriel had to adjust himself a bit or his ‘from zero to here I am’ boner would be too obvious. Sam merely chuckled and vanished in the shop. Bastard.

Just when he walked in, Gabriel heard a high-pitched squeal and someone jumped Sam. Laughing, Sam caught the body colliding with his much taller frame as two sets of limbs snaked around his neck and waist. The growl from Gabriel was low and rumbling but Sam heard him anyway and winked at the jealous archangel. It was the happy “Sammy!” that calmed Gabriel. It was spoken in the way of younger sibling, someone close, but in a sense of family and not lovers.

“Hey Charlie, everything’s fine? No trouble with me missing today?” The woman, Charlie, pressed a kiss to Sam’s jaw and released him from her full body hug.  “Sure, everything’s fine even without your manly presence. You should enjoy your date and not linger here, Sugar.”

The difference in their high was almost laughable. Still standing close, Charlie had to look high up to meet Sam’s eyes. “That’s why I brought my date along so he wouldn’t feel left out.” Sam turned around a bit and looked at Gabriel, a golden shine rolled over his eyes and was gone the next instant, but Gabriel knew that glint by now. Charlie was a different story. Another squeal and Gabriel found himself pulled into a tight hug, arms snaked around his shoulders, never close to his wings, and surrounded by heat. Not only an elemental, but a Fire Elemental. When Charlie pulled back, so did the heat she brought with her.

“It’s so awesome that Sam is dating someone. Finally! He’s far too pretty to be alone. It’s a shame he’s so not my kind of date or I would have called dibs on him long ago. You on the other hand, are pretty in a cute boyish way and those wings of yours are like sin. You know what? This place is far too cramped with stuff for someone with such pretty wings. I’ll take my lunchbreak now, so we can spend some time in the garden and chat. I want to know every dirty detail about your shenanigans.” How can a being so small speak so many words at once without taking a breath? His answer to Charlie was dumb, even to his ears. “Is red hair not a bit too much of a cliché for a Fire Elemental?” Charlie only beamed at him with a smile full of teeth. “Nope, that’s all my family. Red heads, and fire. Awesome if you ask me.”

Moments later, Gabriel found himself lead through the shop. Not an easy task as the place was cramped and his wings needed a lot of space; but once he found himself in a small garden behind the shop he felt better. The garden smelled of flowers and spices. There was a low hum in the garden, created by the bees whizzing around. It was place with a heart and Gabriel didn’t feel he had to guard his wings, the moment he unfurled his wings he found himself surrounded; by butterflies, bees, bumblebees…it tickled on his feathers but it was okay. The buzzing and whizzing around Gabriel changed when Sam approached. The insects left Gabriel alone and gave Sam their complete attention. Sam chuckled and stopped moving. The tiny beings surrounded him, danced around him and some of the colourful butterflies landed on his t-shirt. The shifter looked like a gentle giant among the small creatures. With a small wave of his hand, the buzzing swarm around him scattered and the little creatures returned to the flowers, except one butterfly with wings of purple and blue.

“You should go too, little one.” Sam shook his t-shirt carefully and the butterfly flew off. “I think that was one of the cutest things I’ve witnessed, ever.” Gabriel added with an over dramatic pose of cuteness and a wink to Sam. Snorting, Sam tapped him on the nose like a misbehaving cat. Behind him, Charlie carried a tray with several cups and plates with small sweet things Gabriel wanted to devour on the spot. In the middle of the garden was a small clearing with a sloped table and a few chairs.

This was how Gabriel spent the day with his lover and friend. Sitting in the sun with tea and sweets, his wings between the bees and the flowers. Two hours later Charlie declared that there was no day like today and closed the shop for good. More drinks and sweets found their way to the garden and Gabriel devoured them all. A small tug on his wings ripped his attention away from the sweets. Sam tugged again at his wings, laughter all over his face. “You with us again or should I find a room for you and your sugar?” Charlie choked on her tea in a futile attempt to stop laughing. “Samshine, I don’t need a room to have an affaire with my sugar. Don’t be jealous, Sugar and I…that’s long history.” Gabriel found himself hauled out of his chair by his wing and pulled into a bone melting kiss. He didn’t

care about an audience. The kiss was slow and Sam licked over Gabriel’s lower lip, chasing the taste of sugar and chocolate. When Sam pulled back, his hazel eyes were streaked with gold. “You’re right, Gabriel. No need to be jealous. You taste far better than sugar.” The unmistakable sound of a camera caused them to look at Charlie.

“I’m going to send this to Dean. He’s going to throw up because it’s so much of a chick flick.”  Sam’s open laughter was infectious and soon all three of them were laughing. “Tell him to bring something to eat and he’s welcome in our chick-flick circle.”

When Dean finally came along he brought enough for everyone and two people

more. That was the day Gabriel learned that shifters were always in a condition to eat tons of food and argue about the last piece until a grinning archangel stole it. Along the banter and the brotherly punches, Gabriel felt happy to be among others for the first time in centuries. No one was masking their reactions, or was polite up front to stab you in the back…and he was part of this simplicity.

Gabriel wanted to stay forever but unfortunately, he still had work to do at the club. He was about to interrupt Sam and Dean’s bickering, when Sam turned from his brother to the archangel. “You need to leave Gabriel?” Nodding, Gabriel got up from his chair and moved to the area closer to the house to take flight, Sam was close to his back. When Gabriel turned around Sam pulled him into a tight hug and buried his fingers in the base of Gabriel’s wings. “I’m so glad you stayed today Gabriel. I’ll meet you later at the club, Dean offered already to take me along. Be done with what you have to do, okay?” Whispered words but Gabriel had the feeling that at least Dean heard everything.

“Until later then.” Gabriel said that with far more bravado than he felt. He didn’t want to leave. For show, Gabriel slapped Sam on the ass before he took a step back, spread his wings and was airborne after two strong beats. Three beats later he was high in the sky, Sam a small figure on the ground. Gabriel spared no more than a glance down or he would return to the lion.

Later that evening…

Gabriel was almost done with this fucking bloody boring annoying shit of paper… stuff. The next time his father showed His face Gabriel would give Him a piece of his mind to create something like _that_. Bloody waste of fucking time. That thought made Gabriel giggle, waste of _fucking_ time. True to the word. On the other hand, his e-mails were answered, he talked to a few of his contacts regarding the problem of the missing angels without giving anything away, and he talked to one of his brothers. The boy was, lost, would be the best word. A life without a purpose was hard and the boy had lost his purpose a long time ago. Gabriel had to think of something or he would be forced to bury a brother.

The sound of his door opening ripped Gabriel out of his thoughts. Castiel walked in, closed the door and came to a stop in front of Gabriel’s desk. The young seraph kept his silence and looked at Gabriel who simply stared back. What the hell? Castiel suddenly turned around, his wings spread out a bit and blocked what he was doing. Gabriel could hear crackle of plastic and his brother took deep breath to blow something up. When he was done Castiel turned back to face Gabriel again, still no visible emotion on his face and whatever he was holding was hidden behind his back. The silence started to annoy Gabriel who was about to ask what the fuck Castiel wanted, when the seraph placed a miniature version of a swimming ring between them on the table. Gabriel looked from the ring to brother and back, and still had no clue what was going on. His brothers’ face was blank.

“If that is another joke of the size of my vessel I swear to our Father I will make you clean the bathrooms for a month.” Castiel frowned and looked at swimming ring. “I see no reason to make humorous comments regarding your vessels’ size since you could change that in a moment. No, regarding your last nights activities I thought I could help you with your probably sore backside in offering you a suitable cushion for such an occasion.”

Later, much later, Gabriel would appreciate the way Castiel could say something like that without breaking into grin or giving himself away. Later. Now, Gabriel had to be the big brother who just got burned by his kid brother. Gabriel jumped from behind his desk and tackled his brother, who finally lost it and started to laugh. Gabriel put Castiel into a headlock and pinned the black wings with his own while he tried to strangle his brother. At some point, both ended up on the floor with Gabriel attached to Castiel’s back. Together they were rolling around in the room and brotherly punches were exchanged.

A load cough interrupted them and Gabriel shoved a black feathered wing out of his face, followed by his hair before he could see the door. Standing in the doorway were the Winchester brothers with a look of laughter and understanding on their faces. Dean was holding the bloody swimming ring in his hand. Dean looked at the ring, at Gabriel and finally, at his brother before bursting into a fit of laughter. Still laughing, Dean slammed the ring into his brothers’ chest and offered Castiel a hand up, Sam meanwhile, did the same for Gabriel. “Anything I should know?” Still chuckling, Sam straightened out a few of Gabriel’s feathers.

“Ah, nothing. Just a bit brotherly love showed in a brawl. I’m sure you understand.” The sound Dean made was more a canine kind of laughter than human. “I’ll go and do my job. You know where to find me.” After a nod to Gabriel and Castiel, and a slap to Sam’s shoulder, Dean left the room. That left Gabriel with his brother and his lover, who was still holding the swimming ring in his hand. “Care to explain this?” Castiel was about to answer, but Gabriel was faster. “My brother thought ahead for me and my backside. In other words… he bought a cushion for my sore ass because he guessed, correctly by the way, that you, Sam Winchester, fucked my ass sore last night and I could have problems sitting.”

Sam looked back and forth between the two angels, swimming ring still in his hand, before he stepped over the debris on floor, put the chair back in its usual position and placed the ring on the chair. “Thank you Castiel for being worried for your brothers’ backside. If it appeases you, I can tell you, that your brothers’ ass did take quite a pounding last evening, the whole night, and this morning. Just to make sure that I didn’t damage your brothers’ sore ass too much I will have to take a closer look at it. I hope you won’t feel offended when I ask you to leave?”

This time it was Gabriel’s turn to look from his brother to his lover and back. Castiel was staring at Sam, the red flush creeping up his brothers’ face was priceless. Castiel left without a word, a tomato-like colour on his face.

Alcohol, something like that screams for alcohol. After Gabriel had his drink, he looked at Sam, who was leaning against his desk. “I think my brother got burn marks from your words on his face.” Sam made a fake shocked face. “But Gabriel…your brother had only your sore backside in mind and wanted to help.” Gabriel threw his perforator at Sam, who caught the flying piece of office equipment. “And like your brother, Gabriel, I had your backside on my mind as well.” There was it again. The low, growling way of saying his name. Gabriel stepped closer to Sam, who was watching the archangel with shadowed eyes of molten gold. Playing along, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “How about we give my _backside_ a break then?” With that, Gabriel dropped to his knees before Sam could respond and with a snap of his fingers he opened Sam’s jeans and shoved them down his hips.

The deep groan from Sam was music to Gabriel when he sucked Sam’s dick in his mouth. It got even better when Sam spread his legs a bit to make room for Gabriel. The highlight of the evening was the moment when Sam leaned back on his desk to let Gabriel do what he wanted. The hilarious swimming ring was forgotten.

Two orgasms later…

“You’re done here for today, Gabe?” Sam asked while pulling his jeans back on and nuzzling the warm skin of Gabriel’s throat. “Yeah, I’m done for today, I’m more in the mood for a drink. Let’s head downstairs.” Together they climbed down the stairs, the moment they walked into the club they were surrounded by the noise and smell of many people, food, and drinks. The mass of people stepped aside for them as they passed by. Gabriel had a reserved booth with a table, a couch and two chairs. The archangel let himself drop onto the couch and spread his wings before Sam took his seat next to him. This way Sam had no other choice but to accept the golden wings as his backrest. The rumbled purr was not audible in the noise around them, but the vibrations went through Gabriel’s wings like lightning.

Together they spent the evening in the booth, on display for everyone to see. The archangel and the lion. They had food and drinks brought to them while they made out like teenagers. Gabriel could barely contain himself from climbing into Sam’s lap, barely. Their hands stayed clearly above their belts in an unspoken agreement. If hands went lower, clothes would vanish. That was a huge disadvantage for Gabriel because Sam loved to bury his hands in the feathers close to his back, it could be very embarrassing for him. Sam used a moment of distraction from Gabriel to graze the hidden oil glands. Fuck Sam and his talented fingers. With a hard grip on Sam’s shirt, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss to silence his moan.

A snarl disturbed his lust clouded mind. “Had I known that you love it so much being at the receiving end, I would have fucked you on the counter a long time ago.” A female voice snarled, with an accent. Sam’s hand froze on Gabriel’s back and a growl loud enough to be heard over the crowd rolled off his chest. Gabriel turned his head to face the voice that dared to interrupt him. “Kali…” Gabriel had no sympathy left for the pagan god. He kicked her out after she had one of her raging fits and burned his club almost to the ground. That she was here now was not a good sign. “If I remember correctly I told you the last time we met, that I don’t want to see you again in my club Kali.”

Cold words, Gabriel wanted to go back to his enjoyable evening. “I heard you found something new to entertain you, a mutt on top of that and I needed to see it for myself.” Next to Gabriel, Sam tensed but didn’t move away from the archangel, he turned enough to the face the pagan. “Not a mutt but a lion. I have much more dignity than a mere mutt.”  Voice clipped and cold. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll speak to Gabriel now. Leave mutt, so your superiors can talk like civilized beings.” With that, and a wave of her hand, she tried to dismiss Sam. Gabriel could feel it, the way Sam’s focus on Kali became something sharp. “Gabriel, do you want me to leave so you can talk to that bitch?” Sam didn’t even look at Gabriel, his eyes were blazing in gold and Gabriel wasn’t sure who would be stronger. A feral lion, or a pagan. They could be easily equals in power.

“No manners at all, the mutts these days…” Now Gabriel was done, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with a pissy ex. Before Gabriel could even voice one word, Sam got up and stood in front of Kali. The difference in their highs was laughable. Sam dwarfed the pagan easily. “I think, pagan bitch, that Gabriel made it clear that you should leave like he told you last time.” Sam stood close to Kali, so Gabriel couldn’t read her face but the intense heat rolling off her was evidence enough for her rage. “You heard my pretty cat, Kali. You should leave so we can go back to our enjoyable evening, without you.” With a bored expression, Gabriel looked at his nails, not caring for the debauched state of his wings. “Because I so planned to have Sam fuck me on my office desk and now I’ll be lucky if I can manage the way upstairs before he fucks me against the wall.” Sam shifted a bit in his stance to look at Gabriel. “Don’t worry feather boy. If you want to be fucked on your desk I’m glad to be at your service for that…”

An enraged shriek could be heard over the music and the next seconds were a blur. The sounds of a blazing fire; roaring in its heat, followed by a pained roar of a lion, as Sam was smashed against the wall opposite Gabriel. The archangel froze as Sam dropped to the floor. His right arm was a mess of blood and blistering skin, half of his chest was the same, and he had bloody burn marks on the right side of his face. Silence fell over the club while every single soul between Gabriel, Kali and Sam moved to the edge of the club. It was a shocked “Fuck, Sammy!” That ripped Gabriel out of his frozen state. Dean ran to his brother who was still leaning against the wall, shaking. Dean approached him slowly on the last steps, hands raised in submission, eyes on the floor.

“Sammy please, it’s me. You know me, I’m Dean, your brother. You don’t want to do this here Sam. Too many innocent bystanders. Please, calm down Sam…” Sam’s body was shaking harder and when Gabriel looked into the lion’s eyes he only found rage and pain. Sam was no longer home; the lion had taken over while Dean tried to calm the feral beast. “Sammy, listen to me. Calm down and I’ll bring you out of here. Home, to the forest, there you can rage as much as you want but not _here_ , Sam!” The last sentence was an order and it looked like Sam _was_ calming down. Unfortunately, Kali choose that moment to speak. “Just one mutt after the other. No manners, no control. Only good for hard labor and nothing more.”

Arrogance dripped from every word. The lion’s eyes focused on the pagan again and inhuman sound came from a human throat. Not a roar, or howl, but something old and frightening. Some of the guests started to flee, heading for the exists. “Sam, please. Come back to me. Talk to me brother.” Sam didn’t answer and Gabriel wasn’t sure if Sam was even capable of answering. Another sound ripped from his throat, more a roar than before, followed by a strange wet sound as Sam shifted.

In Sam’s place stood a lion. A giant lion, almost the size of a school bus. His eyes were pools of burning gold, no black, or even a piece of the piercing intelligence of Sam was visible. Gabriel took a shuddering breath. The lion Gabriel had already seen was impressive, big, controlled and a flawless in his shift… but this… this was something completely different. This lion a was a prehistorical giant; his fur greyer instead of sand coloured, a thick dark mane protecting his throat and neck down to the shoulders. The burn marks on his arm, chest and face were rapidly healing.  Gabriel could see new skin growing over the burned areas.

The moment the last burn mark healed, Sam roared with a shocking power. More people tried to run as a new kind of power rolled through the room. “Don’t try to run you idiots or he will hunt you down! Move slowly, don’t run and don’t meet his eyes.” Dean was still standing in front of Sam with his hands in the air. Sam made slow and silent steps closer to Dean and growled.

Gabriel had to do something or this would get worse. Slowly, he moved to Sam. Wings relaxed and open with one hand raised. “Sam, come on cat boy. Don’t let this bitch ruin our evening. Let’s head home and have some fun. Just you and me, no one else. What do you think?” Another pulse of power rolled off Dean, sweating through his t-shirt. “I have my doubts Sam can understand you right now Gabriel. The last time I saw him like this, he rampaged through everyone who crossed his path and tried to stop him.” Dean dropped to his knees as if kicked down. Before Gabriel could move closer, he heard movement behind him and saw someone run for the exit – Kali. Fuck, she figured out that she stood no chance against a Primal. A Primal’s power was older than that of a pagan. Sam would rip her head off, won’t think twice about it, and without breaking a sweat.

Before Kali could reach the exit, Sam leapt over Gabriel and Dean, hitting Kali in the back with his massive front paw. Blood rained down on her back and she shrieked in fear. Gabriel couldn’t see much because of the broad back of the lion but the way his muscles coiled and the mane moved…Gabriel _knew_.

Leaping over everybody, Gabriel landed next to Sam who lowered his head, ready to rip Kali’s head off with his fangs. “Sam, stop!” When Gabriel buried his hand in the mane and tugged, golden eyes switched from his prey to the archangel. He wasn’t biting down but he wasn’t retreating either. “This isn’t what you would normally do, Sam. I know, she hurt you and you’re within every right to kill her but you would regret that. Let her go, Sam. For me, for your brother. We’re both worried for you. Let go, Sam, and come back to us.” A shift in those golden eyes and a spark of intelligence was back. Snapping his massive jaws shut, Sam looked at Gabriel, still holding Kali down. Not letting go of the thick mane, Gabriel hunkered down and closed his free hand around Kali’s throat. His grip was punishing hard and Gabriel pulled Kali with him when he stood.

“This is entirely your fault, Kali. I revoke your rights to roam my territories and banish you from my lands. Should you ever again enter my territory you will never leave; your death will be an example for others not to cross me. It will be slow and painful, what’s left of your body will be put on display for everyone to see that the Archangel Gabriel is not to be crossed.” Gabriel dropped Kali and the pagan started to cough but Gabriel’s attention was on Sam while he spoke to Dean. “Dean, I will lead your brother away from the club to a safer place. What would be the best way to make him follow me?”

“Run from him, challenge him to follow. Run in fear and he will hunt you down as prey. Run in challenge, and he will hunt you as well. If he’s capable of listening to you, offer him something.” Dean’s voice was breathy and strained. “But hurry Gabriel. I can’t keep this up forever. Sam’s influence is too strong when he’s like this.” Making a quick decision, Gabriel pulled Sam’s head down by his mane and whispered something in his ear. “If you catch me before I set foot in my house you can fuck me as senseless and hard as you want and I won’t ask you to let me cum.” A cheap challenge, but Gabriel couldn’t think of anything else.

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel opened his wings, ripped the big window on the ceiling out and was in the night sky. A load and otherworldly roar sounded from behind him. His challenge had been accepted. Good… or maybe not.

Gabriel could hear gasps and screams of fear as Sam followed him. When Gabriel took a sharp turn, he almost collided with a truck. Executing a sharp roll, he avoided a face first crash with the truck, but Sam was so close that he would collide with the vehicle. Because of his sudden roll in the sky, he wasn’t aware what happened next, but after the screech of the trucks breaks and a loud crash, Sam was still behind him when Gabriel looked back. Gabriel could only guess, but his best theory was that Sam didn’t stop for the truck and simply bulldozered the thing over. Time to marvel at the strength of a Primal later, now, flying faster.

Gabriel was about to cross the border to his home, when he was ripped out of the sky. He was surrounded by heat, muscles and fur. He didn’t feel the impact as they hit the earth. The power of the impact was absorbed by the heavy shield of lion around him. When they came to a halt, Gabriel was on his back, wings spread and a Primal lion looming above him. Sam was standing on his wings, on the tips of his primaries. Gabriel could free himself easily if he wanted, but he didn’t. Not for now at least, because bringing Sam back was more important.

The lion was looking down at Gabriel, breathing hard. Lions were not built for long chasings of their prey. His grace was fighting to break free, to fight back, but that’s not what _Gabriel_ wanted. The archangel took a deep breath, held it, and when he exhaled he bend his head back and relaxed every fiber of his being. Sam was looking at him with wild eyes, taking in the display of a submitting archangel. The massive head with the long and sharp teeth lowered and Sam took a deep breath, _tasting_ the air between them, Gabriel realized.

A noise from behind the brick wall ripped Sam’s attention from Gabriel to the sound. Growling low, the looming body above Gabriel shifted from Primal to Feral and Gabriel found himself being picked up as if he was light as a feather. With three long strides and a jump later, they landed on his balcony where they started the last time as well. The balcony was too small for Sam’s feral form forcing him to crouch down, with Gabriel still being held. The archangel snapped his fingers and the glass doors opened for them, but Sam didn’t move. The lion still hadn’t said a word and was breathing fast and shallow. Gabriel gripped Sam’s mane again and yanked to get his attention. Staring into golden eyes, Gabriel spoke to Sam and the cat in him. “Even as a Primal, you _can’t_ break me, Sam. I’m an archangel and there are only four beings in all of creation that can hurt me permanently. Sam, I want you take from me what you need. Do it!” The small piece of understanding in Sam’s eyes vanished even when Sam shifted from Feral to human. A Primal Lion in human form.

Without any word, Sam picked Gabriel up, carried him inside without closing the glass doors and dropped him on the bed. Sam looked with hungry eyes at Gabriel, who barely saw the hand with sharp claws move, before his clothes ended in shreds around the bed.  Gabriel moved up the bed, never breaking the gaze between them. He had the feeling that Sam was waiting for something. Suddenly, it dawned Gabriel why Sam was waiting. Gabriel lowered his eyes and wings in submission. It felt…strangely good to do it. Slowly, he turned himself around until he was kneeling on the bed, legs spread and hands pressed against the headboard; he waited.

Seconds later he felt the bed dip behind him and Sam sniffing at Gabriel’s neck, and the part of his back where his wings grew out. When Gabriel started to wiggle and shift, Sam reacted in a flash. Sharp teeth gripped Gabriel by his neck and pressed down. He yelped, more in surprise than pain, but the message was clear. No moving around. Sam relaxed his bite but didn’t let go completely. His hands roamed over Gabriel’s body and in a bold move, he kind of _tested_ if Gabriel was ready for him. Huffing, Sam released Gabriel from his bite, licked the abused skin and suddenly Gabriel felt said tongue lower. He thought that conscious Sam rimming him was sin… the lion was no different. His only thought seemed to be to make Gabriel ready for the grand finale. Broad, swift licks made Gabriel moan. As fast as Sam’s tongue appeared, it was gone again and the teeth in his neck were back. Bending his head even more, Gabriel made it clear what he wanted Sam to do. Growling, Sam tightened his bite, grabbed Gabriel by his wing joints and snapped his hips up in the same movement, burying himself to the hilt in the archangel.

A wild mix of pleasure and pain raced through Gabriel and howled in the darkness in his bedroom. There was nothing of the finesse and teasing in Sam’s thrusts, it was hard and deep. A primal act of mating, used to reach only one goal. A goal impossible between the two of them, but Gabriel had the feeling that the lion in Sam didn’t care. He kept thrusting and didn’t stop as Gabriel moved. His back stretched, hands still on the headboard, the new angle allowed Sam to nail Gabriel’s prostate with every thrust. The pleasure was too much, too soon, and Gabriel came within another two or three thrusts with Sam following him. At the peak of his orgasm, Sam bit down hard enough to draw blood which dripped down from Gabriel’s neck, over his chest and onto the bed.

His grace surged up, drowned everything in blinding light and Gabriel let himself drop into a floating blackness of comfort and heat, accompanied by a deep purr and small licks at his neck.


	7. Chapter 06 – Into the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back again so soon? ME! *laughter in the backround* 
> 
> New chapter for this: a fierce and pissed of archangel, a few trees, some outdoor sex and a few new informations. 
> 
> and once again i was lazy and CrowNoYami did the editing x.x thanks sweety :)

When Gabriel woke up the next morning; he was under a soft blanket, the glass doors were closed, and he was alone. Frowning, Gabriel got up, pulled some sweatpants on and walked down into the kitchen searching for Sam.  
  
It wasn’t Sam’s broad back that greeted him in the kitchen, it was Castiel’s black and blue wings. Castiel was sitting at the kitchen counter, a mug next to him. “Good morning, brother. There is coffee if you wish.” Puzzled, Gabriel frowned at his brothers back. “Where’s Sam?” Signing, Castiel turned around and a strange display of emotions ran over his face. “Gone. He called me and told me to come over because he had to leave. Told me it would be urgent for him to return to the forest. He also told me, that you are welcome to visit him today if you feel up to it and want to see him. Sam left a small map on the table in the living room. He asked me to tell you, he’s sorry that he couldn’t stay, but you would understand. In that, I share his opinion, brother. Sam needed to leave and you will understand.”  
  
Sometimes Gabriel wanted to strangle Castiel for his cryptic talk. “Aha, what else?” Good question, it didn’t show that he was frozen and seething at the same time. “After you left and Sam followed you, Dean went… he was not happy with Kali. She was still frozen on the spot and he was pissed off enough that he shifted on the spot, grabbed her by her throat and told her in a very mangled voice what he would do to her should she have caused any permanent harm to Sam. After that, it was up to me to escort her out of the building. I noticed, that every shifter looked at her murderously.”

“And? I wouldn’t have stopped them after what happened.” Gabriel said with a snort. “You don’t understand, Gabriel. They moved like someone pulled their strings at once. No one stepped out of line. I asked Dean after and he told me that Sam; as Primal, other shifters look up for him for leadership, to be the Alpha. A wounded Alpha is dangerous because he could be easy prey or an even worse predator. Sam is the latter. Dean stepped up and held the other shifters in check. He couldn’t explain it properly to a non-shifter as he put it. But… that was not the main reason why Sam had to leave…” Castiel grabbed one of the newspapers on the kitchen counter, and handed it to him. Gabriel took the offered newspaper the big letters of the headline screamed at Gabriel:

 **New Primal in the City**  
  
Down below was a picture of Sam chasing him down the street. Sam was leaping across a car while Gabriel’s feathers grazed against the windows of a nearby house.  
  
Castiel gave him another paper: **Archangel vs. Primal?**

This one showed a picture of Gabriel avoiding the truck, followed by another picture of Sam bulldozering the thing over.

There were more newspapers on the counter, and when Castiel was about to take another one from the stack, something in Gabriel snapped. Growling, he ripped the offending things into shreds, what was left was burned into ashes by his grace. “Is there more?” He didn’t notice that the house was shaking and cracks were forming in the windows. Castiel dropped to his knees, head and wings lowered in submission in the face of an angered archangel. “Yes, Archangel. People recorded the two of you. The records are all over the news, the headlines the same as in the newspapers.” With a snap from Gabriel, the television mounted on the wall came to life. Castiel told the truth, every channel showed a video clip of an archangel and a Primal. Gabriel was motionless. He just stared at the screen while his rage grew.

“Castiel.” The young seraph flinched at the power radiating from Gabriel and his furious tone. “Is this the reason Sam thought it was necessary to leave?” Castiel’s voice sounded strangled, but Gabriel didn’t notice. “Yes, Archangel.” Without another word, Gabriel stalked out of the room and into his library. He was not one to read much, but now and than he enjoyed the silence. There, mounted to the wall, was his sword, the sword of the Archangel Gabriel. The moment his hand closed around the hilt, a low hum went through his body. A sign of recognition. With his sword in his hand, he went back to his brother. Castiel was still kneeling on the floor.

“I will go and make it clear that I will not allow this. You will call Sam and tell him that I will head for the forest as soon as I’m done.” Sword and scabbard bound to his waist, he left the house, pushing himself in the sky. Through the haze of his rage he had heard a female voice… “ _Maybe it’s time for the angels to step down and let others rule when an archangel runs from an shifter…”_ Gabriel knew that voice and where he could find her.

Flying low and fast, windows broke under the force of his wings. The building of the news channel loomed over the surrounding buildings. Gabriel skimmed close to the glass surface to look into every room. High up in the building he found what he was looking for, the news room from where the morning show was broadcasted. With an instinctive move, Gabriel gripped his sword and burst through the window. The moment the sword was drawn from its scabbard it burst into flames. He looked around, an archangel’s rage all over his features and his golden eyes burned with grace.  
  
“I heard, that some of you are questioning the ability of angels to rule…” He spoke to the present humans and to the still running cameras. “There are reasons the angels rule and the archangels oversee the world. _Nothing_ in this world is stronger than an archangel and we rule because we can. You are permitted to exist because we allow it. Your free will is a gift that can be taken from you in a moment. Be aware, that should any of you dare to question what I do, I will find you and drag your soul down to hell personally, and bind you to the racks. An eternity in pain awaits anyone who denies me.” With these words Gabriel turned around and left through the broken window. His only thought was reaching Sam.  
  
####  
  
Gabriel followed the map Sam had drawn for him. The map was in his pocket, but couldn’t remember grabbing the piece of paper. His rage had consumed him. Sometimes people forgot that he was an archangel. They saw the oldest of them; Michael, and saw a warrior, a leader. Raphael used to be the healer, the one who nursed the world to life, but he had forgotten his mission. Lucifer was the rebel, the one who denied God’s orders and fell. His wings burning for all eternity. Gabriel was the youngest of the archangels, but he was God’s Messenger. He spread the word of God among the mortals and his Father’s words wasn’t always nice, but Gabriel followed command anyway –the good, the bad, the destructive-. People tend to forget that. Unchallenged, Gabriel could rip this planet apart with his power.  
  
A cold feeling settled around his heart. Gabriel didn’t want to be the cold-blooded warrior, the one who told Noah God’s words, that the world would drown. The one that took down the Nephilim.  
  
The clearing Sam had marked on the map appeared and Gabriel landed without any finesse. Looking around, the only things Gabriel could see; were different trees, green on green and brown. Birds, invisible to the eye, were singing around him. The Forest felt… strange to Gabriel’s senses. It was alive, old. Gabriel himself was older than these trees and yet he felt like an intruder. Rustling sounded behind him, but when Gabriel turned he couldn’t see anything. Another rustle and this time Gabriel saw something. A stag stood between the trees, its fur dark brown, and antlers crowned his head. A beautiful animal. Its nose was twitching and its gaze roamed over the clearing. The stag was about to enter the clearing when its ears perked up and it fled deeper into the forest.

Slowly Gabriel turned around. Behind him, was another resident of the forest. “Hey, you…” Gabriel said and offered the colossal lion his hand. Sam simply stood there and looked at the archangel. Once again, he wore his Primal form and towered over Gabriel. The lion moved, his form blurry for a few seconds before the Primal became a Feral and Gabriel was picked up by strong arms. Gabriel found himself crushed against a broad chest and a dark mane. Arms like steel cords wrapped around him. A hug lion sized. Using all six wings, Gabriel returned the unconventional hug.  
  
“Sorry I left you alone this morning Gabriel.” Spoke Sam. “It’s okay Samshine, I understand. I wasn’t happy either with what they did.” responded Gabriel, earning an amused rumble. “I saw it. Your brother called me back and told me to switch on my TV. Seconds later, you broke through the window in all your glory. Not everyone can pull off a stunt like that, with flaming sword and… sweatpants.”

Barking laughter came from Gabriel when he pulled back, looking down at himself. True, he was only wearing his sweatpants and his sword on his hips. “Put me back down cat boy.” Movement caused the steel cord muscles under sand coloured skin to ripple. Warm hands moved to Gabriel’s hips and held him up in the air while Sam looked at him. Gabriel felt comically small this way. Sam made a face as if he was thinking and hummed low.  
  
“Don’t think so feathers.” With that, Sam placed Gabriel on his shoulder. On pure instinct Gabriel grabbed for a handful of Sam’s mane and held on. Laughing, Gabriel tugged on the strand. “I feel like a fledgling. I did that with many of my siblings when they were smaller.” Laughed Gabriel. “Dean did that with me too before I grew too big. Let’s head home.” A subtle shift ran through Sam’s body and Sam was using his paws, to walk on. “What’s this?” Gabriel turned and shifted to look at Sam. “Can’t talk in my full lion form and the Feral form sucks for long walks. This is something between. I can talk and it’s more comfortable to move around the forest. You’re good?” Gabriel straightened his position, wings tight to his back and snapped his fingers in an impatient move. “Of course, now move my pretty mount!”

 

For show, Sam roared. The echo of his roar sounded through the forest and birds burst from the trees in every direction. Sam cleared the clearing with one powerful leap and vanished between the trees which were nothing but a green and brown blur. The sprint was short before Sam slowed to a walk. “I’m glad you came, Gabriel.” Spreading his wings over Sam’s back, Gabriel breathed the clear air in. “Me too, Samcat, me too. I was so looking forward to some lazy morning sex and found you gone. Mighty mood killer.” Sam huffed. “I hear ya. It’s always a big deal when it comes out that I’m Primal. I hate it.” Frowning, Gabriel tugged on Sam’s mane until he turned his massive head to look at the archangel.

“That you don’t want everybody to know, that I can understand, but why didn’t you tell me? I’m the last person on this planet who would use that against you.” Stepping over a large fallen tree trunk, Sam took his time before he answered. “To be a Primal is one thing, to be one of the big predators’ another, and I learned my lesson. I grew up as the only cat in a wolf pack. My father was the Alpha, Dean was the next in line to lead while I was… a disappointment to our father. I was of no use to him. It didn’t matter that I was far bigger; stronger, faster than any wolf could be. When Dean and I left, we started to roam the land, just the two of us in an old classic car. At some point, we met a pride of lions. I told Dean that I wanted to join them because I wanted to know what it’s like to be among my own kind. Dean understood but… it wasn’t easy for him.”

Sam was silent for a moment, his steps on the green ground inaudible. “He let me go, but stayed close. That was his only condition. I joined the pride and he stayed within a few hours drive to their compound. It was wonderful at the beginning. There was so much _life_ , Gabriel. Children roamed the compound, people laughed, I felt at home in a way I never felt among my family by blood. I trusted them and showed them that I wasn’t only a Feral but a Primal. I saw the awe on their faces, a light of wonder in the eyes of a few. The pride had a few really strong ferals, good fellas, but a Primal was something special. After that, everything changed slowly.”  
  
Sam paused in the middle of a river and looked into the streaming water. Gabriel moved his wings and dipped his primaries into the water as well. Freezing cold. It was summer and the water felt like winter. Sam didn’t seem to notice the cold and when he walked out of the flowing winter, he shook the water off every paw.

“The younger Ferals started to bow down when I passed, the older ones bristled when I was close until it reached a point of hostility. The pride leader stayed far away from me after I showed my Primal form. I didn’t think much of it. I was used to it, that people stayed away from me or acted hostile, and I wasn’t paying them much attention. That changed one night when a few of the woman came to me. They told me, that they wanted me the lead them, to be their new pride leader. For that, I had to fight the old pride leader and kill him.  They would take care of his descendant, so no blood of his would be left within the pride and many of the younger woman would be happy to be at my service to start my own line. They told me how strong my descendants would be. Feral, or even better, my children would be Primal like their father.”

The big body under Gabriel shuddered in disgust. “They didn’t say it out loud but I knew. They were follower of the ‘Code of the old Claws’…” Gabriel growled at that, there was a reason he banished that sect from his lands. “I told them I needed time to think about it. In truth, I called Dean to come and get me, and I informed the authorities about the pride. It was long gone when they raided the compound, but after that incident I learned that I need to be careful with whom I trust my heritage. I would have told you at some point, Gabriel, but I…” Gabriel interrupted Sam because he climbed around on his back until he could lean over the lion’s head and look him straight in the eyes, upside down.

“No ‘but’, Sam. You had your reasons for not telling me and that’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Quite the opposite, because I think it’s on me to apologize. I should have kicked Kali out the moment she opened her mouth.”  
  
Golden eyes looked up at Gabriel with a solemn expression on the lions’ face.

“Did I kill her?” Startled, Gabriel climbed higher on Sam’s neck, his wings spread for balance. “You can’t remember?” asked Gabriel. “No, when I’m critically injured to the point that I can’t contain the Primal aspect of me anymore, I’m nothing _but_ a lion. The first thing I remember is this moment I…” Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, they were burning. “I only had you hours ago and I want you again. Like last night, hard, fast, not having to hold back. That’s what I remember. They way you gave yourself to me and the way you _enjoyed_ it.” Gabriel pushed himself off Sam’s back and looked up at him. Walking backwards, he opened the belt holding his sword to his waist and rammed it into the earth. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, fingers hooked under the waistband of his sweatpants.  
  
“Try not to shred my pants, and I have no problem with you fucking me into the forest floor. I haven’t had a chance to shower today, so I still should be slick enough for you.” Sam stared at Gabriel, still in his hybrid form. Sam raised one hand, slowly, and used the sharp tip of his claw to drag Gabriel’s sweatpants down his legs until he could step out of them. Still silent, Sam looked at Gabriel. “Well, how do you want me Sam? Want to jump me or should I go down on all fours and offer you my ass like a good little bitch?” Smirking, Gabriel had a feeling he _knew_ what Sam wanted. Sam loved the fact that he couldn’t hurt Gabriel. Taking the decision from Sam, Gabriel turned around, dropped to his knees and offered Sam his ass. Like a good little bitch.  
  
A shadow loomed over Gabriel and a big, rough tongue lapped over his back. The pressure on his oil glands came so abruptly, that Gabriel arched his back like a cat. A hand, not a paw, was dragged over the sensible oil glands and according to the sound that followed, Sam used Gabriel’s oil to slick himself up. After that, Gabriel felt Sam’s cock on his entrance, waiting. “You have no idea how pretty you look like that, Gabriel. So eager and greedy with your ass in the air like a good little bitch. But even good little bitches don’t get always what they want…” Teeth raking of his back, his feathers. “Sam…please…” Gabriel was moving against Sam, wanting to feel him again, but whenever Gabriel thought he could make Sam simply slip in, Sam stopped him with an iron grip on his hips.

“Oh, I will take you, Gabriel. How could I resist such a gift, such a good little bitch eager to be fucked?” There was a ‘but’ somewhere, Gabriel could feel it. “But you…” Ah, there it was. “You won’t cum, Gabriel. You’re not allowed to. I will use your ass like you want me to, use your ass like others use their hand to jerk off. After that, I will bring you home and we will shower together, clean you up and you can think of something you want me to do to get you off. How does that sound?” Panting, Gabriel nodded. “I need words, Gabriel.” Sam pushed his hips closer, his cock almost breaching Gabriel’s waiting hole. “Yes… damn it. Use my ass, I won’t cum, but please Sam, do something.” A low, threating chuckle next to Gabriel’s ear. “You beg so pretty… but don’t think I will make this easy on you. Fail, and I will tie you to my bed and we will find out how many times you can cum before you beg me to stop.”  
  
Before Gabriel could answer, because that punishment didn’t sound so bad, Sam moved his hips and buried himself to the hilt in Gabriel’s waiting ass. Sam moaned and Gabriel imagined how Sam would throw his head back in pleasure, before he started to thrust. Hard and fast, his focus on his own pleasure. It was hot in a way Gabriel never considered. He wanted Sam to use him, to enjoy himself, because Gabriel could give it to him and even with the promise of a punishment should he fail, Gabriel enjoyed it.  
  
Gabriel’s was focused so much on his thoughts of _‘not cuming, not cuming, not cuming’_ , that he almost missed Sam’s whisper. “Too easy to resist Gabriel?” Sam leaned over his back, hand resting next to Gabriel’s head and suddenly Sam was _more_. The bloody bastard. Screaming in pleasure and pain because of the sudden stretch, Gabriel was held down by Sam easily. The bastard did a preshift between one thrust and the next. The pressure within Gabriel’s body rose and the urge to cum all over the green grass was maddening. He clawed at the earth, Sam’s deep moans like music around him.  When Sam’s thrusts became erratic, Gabriel didn’t know if he was glad about it, craving more of the ruthless treatment. With a grunt, Sam pulled Gabriel hard down on his cock and came with a shocking intensity. They stayed like that for a few minutes, still connected.  
  
When Sam pulled out, Gabriel couldn’t keep a soft whimper to himself and Sam pulled him up against his chest. “You did so good my pretty archangel. Took everything and did as I told you, my strong angel boy. I will make it worth the wait. You tell me what you want from me and you shall have it.” Sam whispered the words in his ear while warm hands roamed his body. For now, Gabriel didn’t want to think about the fire in his body, the urge to cum. “Shower…” he muttered as he enjoyed Sam’s words of praise.

“As you wish. We’re almost there, look up.” Gabriel did as he was told. They were close to a giant of a tree. The monster of a tree towering over every other tree. “I’m sure I haven’t seen a tree of his size when I flew to the clearing, and at this size I should have seen it.” Laughter rang behind him. “Yes and no. This is part of the forests’ magic. The Forest protects those brave enough to live within its boarders. You need to hold on to me so I can climb up.” Answered Sam. “You know I have wings and can fly both of us up there?” Quipped Gabriel as Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet and handed him his sweatpants, but not his sword. “Not this time. I need to take you with me to make it clear that you are welcome in my home, or you would see nothing but sky. Take your sword.” With a snap, Sam was once again in his Feral form. Gabriel grabbed his sword and with memorized moves, it was once again bound to his waist. Sam lifted him easily with one arm and then _jumped_.

 

With a thud, Sam landed on the trunk and buried his claws in the bark. The higher he climbed, the more branches grew out of the bark and he used them to climb higher. The way Sam moved was astonishing to Gabriel, who tried to ignore the softness of Sam’s fur against his bare cock.

 

When they reached the treetop, Sam did one last jump that brought them to a stop on a wooden porch. After putting Gabriel back on his own feet, Sam shifted a final time and was once again human. Smiling, Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and dragged him inside. “The archangel asked for a shower and a shower he shall receive.” Gabriel was pulled through a natural curtain made of ivy and stood in a huge bathroom made of stone and wood. A giant shower greeted him. If he thought his shower was big, this one was even bigger. “Why the fuck is your shower so big Sam?” Chuckling, Sam laid out two towels for them. “It’s custom-made to accommodate my Feral Form. I can’t stand to my full high but it’s good enough. Now come.” Gabriel dropped his things and Sam lead him to the Feral sized shower.  
  
“Now, lean back and enjoy.” Boyish enjoyment all over his face, Sam started the water and began washing Gabriel’s hair. Groaning, Gabriel leaned against Sam inhaling the warm, humid air, smelling of forest and mint. Done with his hair, Sam washed Gabriel’s body with a determination that amazed Gabriel. The sponge was soft and strong hands found the kinks in his body. Going even lower, Gabriel gasped softly as Sam washed his still hard cock and his sore ass. His wings were next. Sam washed them from root to tip, the gold of his six wings pristine after Sam was finished. Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time his golden wings were that bright.

The still hot water was running down his body, when Sam whispered something into his ear. “Thought about your reward my angel?” No, he hadn’t, not truly at least. Gabriel dug through his head, millennia of experience and kinks and he couldn’t decide on one thing to tell Sam. “Well my angel… what do you want?” Sam’s voice was pure sin and his hands were still roaming over Gabriel’s body. “Tell me, my strong and fierce archangel. What do you desire? Name it and you will have…” How about Sam shutting up? His sinful words could make the devil blush. Shut up! That could work.  
  
“Your mouth… I want your mouth on my dick…” Sam hummed and mouthed kisses all along Gabriel’s throat. “As you wish my powerful warrior. Here or my bed?” asked Sam. “Bed!” Gabriel’s response was as eager as his hard cock. The water was shut off and Sam dried them both with a fluffy towel.  
  
Sam once again took his hand and showed him a giant bed in another room of the tree house. “Let me guess, built for your Feral form?” Gabriel marveled at the softness of the bed. Cats and their love for soft things. He was lying the middle of the bed, wings spread out to their greatest width and there was still room left, Sam followed him. “Your bed feels like a damn cloud and I should know. I can fly among them.” A soft and slow kiss was his answer while Sam’s own erection pressed against Gabriel’s. “Anything special on top of you reward?”

Looming over him with his wet hair, Sam looked very much like the lion he carried under his skin. But Gabriel shook his head. “Don’t be disappointed when I blow on your first touch.” Sam kissed his way down Gabriel’s body, without hurry, just a slow move down and a trail of kisses. When he gripped Gabriel’s painfully hard cock, the archangel groaned and arched into the touch. More kisses on the soft skin on his inner thigh, his hip. Another hand joined them and closed around his balls in a warm grip. More kisses and more warm touches, and Gabriel was floating on a comfortable cloud. He could get used to a bed like this. Pleasure was a wave that rocked his headspace when Sam’s mouth closed around his cock.

 

Gripping the bedsheets tight in his head, Gabriel looked down and saw a picture of pure sin. Sam, bent over him, with Gabriel’s cock in his mouth and his wet hair a dark curtain around his head. “Harder…” Gabriel rasped out and Sam followed the request immediately. “Yeah, just like that…” A groan, deep from his chest and Gabriel couldn’t resist anymore and buried his hand in Sam’s hair. Not demanding, just to ground himself. Sam’s raspy cat tongue was once again a divine feeling on the soft skin of his cock, just the right amount of drag added to the pressure and heat of Sam’s mouth.

“You can fuck my ass sore every day if I get something like this afterwards.” Sam chose that moment to take Gabriel down to the root and hum around him as he tugged on the angels’ balls. Slowly, Sam released Gabriel from his throat until only the sensitive head was between his plush lips. The tap of the rough cat tongue against the slit was Gabriel’s undoing. He came with a hoarse cry that went on when Sam dove down once more and swallowed around Gabriel.  
  
His orgasm rocked his cloud, the floating feeling only intensifying after that. He was barely aware of Sam pulling off and the soft sheets draping over him.

Shitty start for a day, awesome run for lunch and Gabriel let himself float on his cloud a bit longer.

 

Later, when cloud-orgasm-tagged-awesome landed, Gabriel heard Sam walking around. Following the sound, Gabriel found his lion in a kitchen. A second later Sam placed a plate with a large pile of pancakes in front of him, maple syrup followed. Yeah, Gabriel could get used to this kind of treatment.

 

Only when the sun started to fade Sam told Gabriel that he needed to leave or stay the night. Flying over the forest at night was not recommended. With regret filling his whole being, Gabriel left. He needed check on the mess he left behind this morning, but he promised to be back the next day and tomorrow he would stay for the night.


	8. Chapter 07 – A Hell of a Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> thank the gods it's friday...this week was like a dentist, a mountains of bills to pay and getting your period on top of that. Alone at the office, cat seriously ill and an idiot from the sales department thought it would be a good time to fuck around with me...no it's not and i scared most of my coworkers off with speaking my mind this week. 
> 
> but enough, it's friday and i can listen to onathan Young & Travis Carte with a metal bleed it out cover from linkin park (good song and worthy cover). 
> 
> i like this chapter because...LUCY IS IN IT *fangirl* 
> 
> the special credits for the edit goes to CrowNoYami again. Love you bitch :P

Gabriel stopped home for a shower and a pair of jeans. His sword once again found its resting place mounted to the wall. When he landed on the roof of Heaven’s Gate, Castiel was already waiting for him. The seraph looked distressed, his wings held tight against his back and his grace dancing between feathers like lightning. “What’s wrong brother?” Blue eyes, highlighted by grace, looked at Gabriel for a second, before the seraph lowered his eyes again. “It’s him…” Confused, Gabriel looked at his brother. Castiel wasn’t one to display such submissive behavior. “Listen, Cassie…I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t want to hulk-out on you.” Castiel shook his wings, making a sound that belonged to an animal, not an angel. “It’s not that… it’s _him,_ Gabriel… He’s waiting for you in your office. His grace is so cold…”

Holy fucking bloody shit. The way Castiel said _him_ Gabriel had thought he was talking about Father, but there was only one angel whose grace would feel cold – Lucifer.  


Bristling, Gabriel let his grace seep through the building. He got an answer immediately, a cold touch of grace against his own. No doubt, this was Lucifer paying him a visit. For a fleeting moment, Gabriel enclosed Castiel in his wings and let his grace surround the young seraph. Only when Castiel wasn’t so tense did the archangel step back.   


“I’ll handle this, Castiel. Don’t enter my office, I’ll find out why he’s here.” Castiel nodded and surprised the archangel when he found himself pulled into a tight hug. “Be safe brother.” Whispered Castiel before he spread his wings and jumped off the roof. Gabriel dragged his hand through his still-wet hair, climbing the stairs down to his office. When he opened the door, Gabriel felt like a fledgling again. Young, small, vulnerable. Lucifer stood in the middle of his office with his back to the door. His blinding white wings held tight against his back, but Gabriel could see the fire burning in his brothers’ wings. They were burning from within. A mark from his fall from Heaven, his punishment. Lucifer was free to roam the world full of the beings he loathed, but his wings would burn for eternity. Gabriel never asked if the fire was hurting his brother.   


When Lucifer turned around, cold blue eyes clashed into Gabriel’s golden ones. Dirty blond hair, short and tousled, but matching the scruff on his face. Lucifer was taller than Gabriel, shoulders broad and strong. He wasn’t showing off the same kind of muscle Sam did, but Lucifer looked strong and was even stronger. The smile on Lucifer’s face was small and sad when he spotted his younger brother. “Gabriel, it’s good to see you again.” Gabriel closed the door. Now alone with the one brother he had once loved more than anything else in the universe, but now… “Lucifer…” Gabriel couldn’t find any words for his brother. Gabriel walked past him and took the bottle of scotch from the shelf.   


“Don’t you have something to tell me, Gabriel?” Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Lucifer as he took the first sip of alcohol straight from the bottle. “Not that I’m aware of.” Without knowing why, Gabriel answered defensively. A part of him wanted Lucifer to be gone and never come back, and another part of him wanted to dance at having Lucifer so close again. “Aren’t you happy to see me again Gabriel? We haven’t seen or spoken to each other in ages.” Gabriel took the bottle, threw himself in his chair, perching his feet on his desk. “Well, if you me ask enough time hasn’t passed yet to speak again with each other

 Lucifer signed and took a seat in front of Gabriel’s desk. “Do you hate me so much that you can’t even talk to me Gabriel?”  


This was getting ridiculous fast. Now he wanted to talk? Gabriel scoffed at Lucifer and took another mouthful of alcohol. “I see no reason to talk to you Lucifer, I already tried talking, but you didn’t want to listen. You threw me away Lucifer. You told me to mind my own business when I refused to join you in your childish rebellion against Father, and that’s what I’m doing. I mind my own fucking business, without you, and among the filthy mortal beings you hate so much. You pushed me away Lucifer. Let me ask you, brother… what do you want to talk about all of a sudden?”    


Lucifer looked at him with eyes Gabriel couldn’t read, his white wings almost lying on the floor. “I’m sorry Gabriel.” Everything came to a sudden halt for Gabriel while he stared at his brother. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize what I was doing to you. It was never my intention to make you leave Gabriel. I know that you won’t believe me, but I will say it anyway. I’m sorry for everything I did to you.” Stunned silent, Gabriel moved off his desk and took another swing from his bottle. “Why are you here, Lucifer? For centuries you stayed as far from me as possible, and now you come along to what? Apologize? Sorry if I find that hard to believe.” Gabriel couldn’t keep the skepticism out of his voice.   


When Lucifer released a deep breath, a thin layer of frost coated the desk in front of him. “I saw the recordings of you and the shifter… I just wanted to see you.” Growling, Gabriel set the bottle down on his desk. “You mean you saw me with someone else… being happy with someone who isn’t you.” His grace was so close under his skin that Gabriel allowed it off its leash a bit. The light of his grace illuminated his eyes and wings, lights dancing on the walls. “The shifter, my lion, is my business, not yours. You threw away your right to have any say concerning me. But you’re right. I don’t believe you. It’s not that I won’t believe you, Lucifer. It’s more I _can’t_ believe you, and for now I’m done talking to you. I can’t force you out of my territory, but I can remove myself from your presence.”  


Lucifer’s eyes never lost their saddened look, but Gabriel didn’t care. Getting up, Gabriel left his office and climbed the stairs to the roof. Only when he was in the sky, still night out, did Gabriel touch Castiel’s mind with his own. “Castiel, brother. Lucifer will likely stay for a bit within my territory. Should he ask anything of you, give it to him. If you’re not comfortable with a request tell him that’s not in your power to decide and that he is to bring his request to me.” A controlled brush against his own mind. “As you wish, brother. Are you leaving for the Forest again?” Guilt rippled through Gabriel’s grace. “Would you be mad if the answer was yes?” The touch of Castiel’s grace against his own was so unexpected, Gabriel’s wings faltered for a moment. “Of course not, brother. You deserve happiness like any other being Father created.” The hidden meaning behind the seraphs’ words was not lost on Gabriel, but he decided not to mention it.   


When Gabriel hit the edge of the Forest, the sky was black and blue, along with different shades of purple. The sun would rise any moment from behind the horizon and herald the new day… a task that once belonged to Lucifer. Forcefully, Gabriel pushed every thought of this brother from his mind and watched the forest under him with careful eyes. Sam had warned him that many things lived in the Forest, and not everything was harmless.

With the first ray of sunlight, Gabriel spotted the mighty tree that protected Sam’s home. He winged his way up until he could land on the porch. Gabriel spread his wings wide before he snapped them back, it was that moment Sam opened his front door. Face sleep ridden, hair an unruly mess, and with sweatpants so low on his hips that on a normal day Gabriel would jump Sam on the spot. Unfortunately, today was not a normal day.   


Without a word, Gabriel went to Sam and buried his face against the hard, warm chest, arms around the lions’ back in a hard grip, his wings dropped powerless to the floor. “What’s wrong Gabe? I can smell distress all over you.” Tears were burning hot in Gabriel’s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Thud thud thud… The sound of Sam’s heartbeat and the wind in the leaves the only thing keeping Gabriel together. He didn’t want to go to his place again, where only the pain and loss of his brother ruled.   


Without any effort, Sam picked Gabriel up and carried him inside. His wings dead weight on his back. Only when he felt the softness of Sam’s bed under him did Gabriel look up. Sam was kneeling in front of him, all traces of sleep vanished from his face. “Gabriel, what’s wrong? You were gone for a few hours and now… Gabriel look at me!” Sam’s voice thundered with power and without thinking, Gabriel looked up. “What do you need from me, Gabriel?” Sam’s voice was still resonating with power. “Shift for me.” The answer was blurted out without thought. The power in Sam’s voice demanding and comforting at once. “Primal or Feral?” asked Sam. “Feral!”  


Between one moment and the next. Sam the human was gone, and Sam the Feral was kneeling in front of Gabriel.  Surging forward, Gabriel grabbed the thick strands of Sam’s mane and all his six wings surrounded Sam like a soft golden blanket. Gabriel felt the way Sam moved them, tightening his hold. Sam was lying down with Gabriel on top of him, and because the archangel refused to move his wings even an inch, Sam was lying on a few feathers as well.   


Neither of them spoke. Gabriel buried himself deeper into the warm feeling of Sam against his body. The lion was big and warm, his heartbeat soothing and deep. Only when Sam started to groom his wings did Gabriel begin to relax. It was a strange feeling to let someone with cat paws groom his wings. It was soft, an unbelievably soft feeling. Sometimes the sharp tip of a claw would drag along his feathers, the first time Sam apologized for it, but when Gabriel pressed his feathers harder against Sam’s hand, Sam kept going. There was silence between them, only when Sam was done with grooming his wings did Gabriel look up. Sam’s face was that of a lion, but most of his expressions were human. Not now. Now, his face looked completely cat-like while he was playing and fiddling with the white golden down feathers close to Gabriel’s back.  


“Sam?” The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, it made Gabriel feel warm and safe after his inner turmoil this morning. Sam blinked, his eyes focusing on Gabriel again with a sheepish expression on his lion features. “Sorry… it’s just… how can something so soft be so strong?” In answer, Gabriel dragged his hands through Sam’s mane. “The same with your mane. Soft and thick.” Sam laughed with open joy. “True, maybe I should have you comb my mane as payback for grooming your wings. It took me almost three hours to get through all of them.” If that was everything Sam wanted for grooming his wings… “Done. Just tell me when so I can take a day off.” Another laugh from his lion.   


“Are you going to tell me what happened?” asked Sam. Gabriel sighed, after this morning he needed to explain… but that didn’t mean he wanted to. “Lucifer happened.” A frown on a cats’ face shouldn’t look so cute or funny. “What has your brother got to do with anything?” Gabriel shifted his position from lying on Sam’s broad chest, to sitting on him. Sam didn’t complain, his breathing remaining as deep as usual, so Gabriel didn’t move away.  


Gabriel took a deep breath to steel himself for the words to come. “For a very very long time, Lucifer and I… we loved each other more than anything. It should have been Raphael’s duty to raise me, but I stuck to Lucifer like honey. He taught me to fly, showed me the universe our father created, showed me the stars he created himself. There is a reason he’s called ‘The Lightbringer’. When I was older the love we had for each other… changed. We weren’t bound by flesh and blood, we were our true selves. Grace and power. Lucifer was so beautiful. His grace shown so brightly that every star in his vicinity paled compared. I loved the way his grace would surround me, made me forget everything else. There was only Lucifer for me.” Gabriel smiled a rueful smile and touched Sam’s lion face.  


“Maybe that’s the reason I’m feeling so drawn to you Sam. The way you seem so much bigger than me, it makes me crave things I haven’t missed in thousands of years.” Sam nudged against Gabriel’s hand. “I’m not Lucifer, Gabriel. I’m me, I’m Sam. I can’t be a substitute for something that ended a long time ago.” A single tear ran down Gabriel’s face. “I know and you’re not. Until today, I didn’t even notice how similar things are between what I had with Lucifer, and what I have with you.” When Sam nodded as an answer, a few strands of his mane fell on Gabriel’s hand still resting on his face. “Why did Lucifer come after you today?” asked Sam. “He saw the pictures of us, the night we played cat and mouse through the city, and of me from the day after.” A lion with crossed eyes was a funny sight, and seeing it Gabriel laughed for the first time. “And? What did he say?”   


Gabriel opened his mouth to answer and stopped… Lucifer had been genuine when he told him he was sorry. “He apologized, and I was an ass about it.” Gabriel knocked his head against the nearest hard surface, Sam’s chest. “How so?” The words were there, but when Gabriel tried to hold onto them, they vanished like snowflakes in the sun. So many things clashed together in his mind; past and present. He was lost in the turmoil of thoughts and feelings, but Sam saw it and saved Gabriel from himself.   


The lion gripped Gabriel by his sides and turned them over until Gabriel was on his back, Sam hoovering above him. His eyes like golden lights. “Do you believe your brother and what he told you today?” Sam’s voice was once again fueled with thunder, with power, and Gabriel felt a deep urge to obey. “Yes, I do.” Sam took a deep breath and Gabriel could see the sharp teeth of the lion close to his face. The moment the words left him, Gabriel knew how true they were. He had forgiven his brother. “Do you want your brother to stay around?” asked Sam. “Yes, I want Lucifer around. To stay close to me.” Another breath, Sam scenting the air between them. “Do you still want him, Gabriel?” Gabriel froze. “Don’t think, don’t lie, answer my question! Do you still want your brother?” The strange wild power behind Sam’s voice slammed into Gabriel, demanding an answer. “Yes… yes I still want him!” Gabriel slapped his hands over his mouth, fear crept up his spine when Sam took another deep breath.

“True, every answer was the truth.” A toothy smile greeted Gabriel when he looked at Sam with wide eyes, but the thunder vanished from Sam’s voice. “What was that about?” For a second Sam’s features were blurry before a very naked and human Sam looked down at Gabriel. “You were stuck in your head, about this. I helped you out of it.” Gabriel squirmed in discomfort and lowered his eyes. Bad idea, his gaze zeroed in on Sam’s dick. A really nice view. Sam’s amused chuckle made him look up. “I wanted to ask if you want me as well, just to be sure, but the way you’re eyeing my dick is answer enough.” A light blush coloured Gabriel’s face. “You don’t mind? That I still want my brother?” This time, the answer was a slow and burning kiss. “No, it doesn’t. We never stop loving a person we loved once. A part of us never lets them go, and you and Lucifer… You were together a long time.”   


Sam lowered himself, pressed his naked body against Gabriel, whispering low into his ear. “And maybe, just maybe, I like to imagine you with your brother. You on your knees, pretty wings spread wide for us while he fucks you, far too slow for your liking, my dick in your mouth. Yes, that’s a good picture, don’t you think?”   


A dark part of Gabriel raised its head, it _was_ a good picture.   


Sam grabbed Gabriel by his hardening dick, making the archangel groan. “How about you imagine it a bit more with me in the shower? I still want my morning shower…” A sly smile crossed Sam’s face as he got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.   


In record time, Gabriel shed his own clothes and followed him. Too many emotions today, too many revelations. Now, it was time to shower, and sex, shower sex. This day took such a weird turn for Gabriel, but right now, he didn’t mind. He was at ease with himself, thanks to a lion who seemed to know the solution to everything.

 

 


	9. Chapter 08 – From sunshine to darkness

After their shower in the morning Gabriel and Sam had breakfast together, while sitting on the porch with their feet dangling off the edge high up in the tree. The sun was warm, and a light breeze made the leaves dance.  


After lunch, they ended up on the couch watching a documentary. That was the plan. The plan ended with Gabriel bend over the backrest of the couch, Sam fucking him from behind until Gabriel came all over the armrest. Without pause, Gabriel found himself placed in Sam’s lap, Sam ordering Gabriel to entertain him for a bit. The smug cat bastard. By the time Gabriel managed to finish Sam off, Gabriel already came a second time over Sam’s chest. Shower two of the day followed.  


It was well into the afternoon when Sam’s phone rang. Growling, Gabriel pulled the blanket over his head. Sam’s bed was so big and so comfortable, that Gabriel wanted to hide in it forever.  


“I hope this is important, I have better things to do than talking to you, jerk.” Ah, Dean called. You only talk to someone like that when it’s your sibling. Under his blanket hide-out Gabriel couldn’t hear Dean’s answer. “Of course, I have important things to do. My dick is cold, and I just thought about having another round of hot sex with the pretty archangel who’s currently in my bed.” Oh, the smugness of a younger sibling embarrassing the older one, but at the mention of sex Gabriel came out of his hide-out and looked at Sam with a grin.  


“You asked. What do you want?” Silence from Sam, but now Gabriel could hear the rumbling of Dean’s voice over the phone while Sam made a noise of agreement. “We’ll be there. Should anything change, I’ll text you.” With that, Sam dropped his phone on the floor and rolled over until he was lying on Gabriel’s back.

 

Humming low in his chest, Sam nipped and licked a line around Gabriel’s neck who arched off the bed to offer Sam more skin. Opening his legs in invitation, only seconds later Gabriel felt Sam’s hard dick against his ass. “What did your brother want?” Teeth grazed along his shoulder, callused fingers petting his feathers. “He wanted to annoy me…” Laugher in Sam’s voice and with a careful jerk of his hips, Sam moved his dick against Gabriel’s waiting hole. He wasn’t really pushing in, just breaching the archangel the tiniest bit.

 

“That’s in the job description of all older brothers…” A kiss on his jaw and Sam pushed in a bit more, his hole stretched around the head of Sam’s dick. Gabriel tried to push back, to take Sam all the way, but with a sharp bite to the archangel’s neck Gabriel froze. Only when Gabriel stopped moving did the teeth vanish from his neck. “You have no idea what kind of turn on it is to me… the way you react… my good little archangel…” Gabriel whimpered low in his chest at the praise and tried to press back against Sam.

 

A sharp bite to his shoulder stopped Gabriel’s attempts to make Sam move. A rough chuckle against his ear followed. “See… you like it that I can make you stop, make you offer me your throat, your neck…” A small push and Sam slipped slowly into Gabriel. When Sam bottomed out, he didn’t move, simply peppered kisses all over Gabriel’s skin. “So warm and tight for me… Do you have any idea how good you look on my cock, Gabriel?” Beyond words, Gabriel shook his head and arched back against Sam who was still not moving.

 

“The way your body opens itself for me…. It doesn’t matter if I take you down and fuck you hard into the ground or like this… all warm and tight, like glove around my cock.” Sam rolled his hips and moved a bit, Gabriel buried his hands in the sheets when Sam allowed him to push back. “You make such a beautiful cock warmer for me. Just think about it… to sleep like this. When we wake up, I would be able to take you. Slow and deep. Would you like that Gabriel?” Gabriel turned around us much as he could to look at Sam. Golden eyes blown wide, desperation all over his face. “Sam… please…” What he was begging for Gabriel had no idea, but the need, the want, was a living thing in his blood.

 

“Not slow and deep? More like… hard and fast?” While he spoke, Sam pulled back until he almost left Gabriel’s body completely and pushed back in with a fast thrust. Gabriel moaned loudly, unable to keep his wings from flaring out, presenting themselves for Sam. But Sam went back to his slow movements, not really thrusting into Gabriel, but grinding against him. Drawing out the pleasure for them both.

 

“I hope that one day, you will allow me the tie you up properly. Here, on my bed. I would use the softest of things to tie you up. I did a bit of research and found a few things. Things, specifically designed to bind an angels’ wings for pleasure. The pictures I saw Gabriel…” It was Sam’s turn to moan but his slow, deep pace never faltered, and it was driving Gabriel mad.

 

“The pictures showed so many wings, but I could only see yours… all golden coloured feathers, bound by long strips of silk, crossing over your wings and chest. Like a present, just for me. Green and red silk… that’s what I would choose for you. Green, a dark green for your body and a blood red for your wings. You would look so beautiful. My personal archangel tied up in the colours of the autumn forest. I’m sure I would come embarrassing fast the first time. I imagine you on your back, your legs around my waist and your wings on both sides of us, stretched as far us the bindings would allow. I would be slow, and I would let you come first. All over yourself. I can hear you already Gabriel… begging for me, begging me to take you hard and fast, to not hold back. Would you beg for it, Gabriel? Or would you demand it? Demand a hard fuck from the shifter on top of you, being an Archangel of the Lord, everyone does what you ask for….” Gabriel was moaning, whining, whimpering and it was too much; all the pictures Sam gave him on top of the slow thrusts, was driving the archangel mad.

“Beg… I would beg you…” Gabriel had to force the words out. His body was not his own anymore, only pleasure was left of him. A burning kiss to his neck and one last grind against his ass and Gabriel could almost taste the pleasure of his orgasm, but he couldn’t grasp it completely. It was the murmured ‘Let go, Gabriel’ from Sam that tipped Gabriel over. His orgasm was a shock to his system. Gabriel already came several times this day, but his body still had something left to give. His orgasm was long and deep, and he felt like something was shattering within him only be rebuilt into something different. Gabriel was aware of Sam finding his own release as he slumped down on Gabriel when his own strength left him.

Gabriel’s heart was racing, and being buried under a lion shifter was becoming his favorite thing in the world. It could be a minute or an hour later when Sam pulled out with a groan from losing the warmth of Gabriel’s body, Gabriel made a high-pitched sound of protest. But Sam was there. He moved the archangels’ wings and pulled the smaller body against his. Strong arms surrounded Gabriel as he pressed his face against Sam’s heated skin. It took some time, but finally Gabriel’s mind and body became one again and when he looked up, Sam was watching him with a smile and shining hazel eyes. “Welcome back my pretty archangel.”

 

Mumbling something non-distinguishable, Gabriel pulled his wing over his face like a fledgling. Only to find his wing pushed back immediately. “Don’t hide from me, Gabriel. It’s okay.” The hand on his wing started to pet him with long, soft strokes. “Not hiding, don’t want to move.” Gabriel all but muttered. “Ah, what a pity. I will have to call Dean to cancel our BBQ invitation.” At that, Gabriel’s head snapped up and he lifted himself up to stare into Sam’s eyes. “Which BBQ invitation?” Food was good, grilled food even better. “He called to tell me that he’s having a BBQ this evening and told me to tag along. You too since you’re here.” Gabriel pressed an amused kiss to Sam’s lips. “Yeah, your brother knows I’m here because you told him your dick is cold and you wanted to use me to warm it up.” Feline satisfaction all over his face. “And now my dick is warm, thanks to you.” The words Sam had whispered to him tumbled through Gabriel’s mind suddenly.

 

“Do you really want to do that? Tie me up, my wings?” The expression of feline satisfaction shifted to an expression of naked hunger. “The moment I saw those pictures it was the only thing I could think of. High strung with pleasure…” Sam stopped talking and closed his eyes, pleasure all over his face. Gabriel leaned closer, his fingers danced over Sam’s sweaty chest. “Did you really research angel porn? So curious?” Sam only nodded. “I’ll think about it Sam. Touching my wings is one thing, but binding them…” It was true, he needed to think about it, but just the thought alone made him shudder in pleasure. “I will think about it, I promise.” Sam pulled him into a heated kiss and it felt like they were sealing a deal.

 

Later that day, the sun already close to the horizon, Sam ran through the forest while Gabriel following him in the sky. The evening was warm, the sky smelled of warm earth and forest. Sam was chasing through the trees while Gabriel flew low above the treetops to follow.

Gabriel was… nervous. When Sam told him the BBQ was a family thing, Gabriel explained that he didn’t want to be an intruder. Smiling, Sam tugged on a few feathers, called him silly and threw the archangel over his shoulder to carry him into the shower. Now, he only had minutes left before he was surrounded by Sam’s family. How would they react? An archangel in the middle of their family BBQ… Gabriel was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Sam was slowing down his pace to a trot. The trees were much younger and not as big as in Sam’s domain of the forest, so Gabriel angled his wings down and flew between the trees and landed when Sam finally stopped.

 

The mighty lion shook himself, the long dark mane like a halo around his head, before Sam shifted. There he stood, naked as the day he was born and so very distracting. All that naked, warm skin, hard muscles all over his body… Sam lifted Gabriel’s head with a careful touch to his chin. “It’s a good thing my scent is all over you Gabriel. The scent of your arousal, added to your own scent of honey…” Sam left his sentence unfinished and pressed his face against Gabriel’s jaw, his stubble scratching along Gabriel’s skin. “You smell good enough to eat…” Sam pulled back and looked down at Gabriel’s golden eyes. “But dinner first, your ass later.” With these words, Sam took his jeans from Gabriel’s hands and put them on.

Gabriel looked down at himself, his traitorous dick straining against his jeans and a light red flush coloured his naked chest. Yep, a good first impression. No shirt, because Sam’s would be too big for him and his dick wanted to say hello as well… “You are not invited for dinner, traitorous bastard.” Still, his dick wanted to be part of the party. Only when Sam started to laugh did Gabriel look up again. “Tell your dick, that he is indeed not invited to dinner, but for dessert. Tell Dick can have his fair share later.” Barking in laughter, Gabriel was close to tears…. only Sam would give his dick a name… Dick.

 

“Come on, Gabriel. Let’s go. I’m getting hungry, and I can smell our dinner.” On command, Sam’s belly growled and rumbled with hunger and Gabriel found himself pulled against Sam, one strong arm snaked around the archangels’ shoulders. “You’re going to love it. Good food, bad manners, and even worse company.” Gabriel could hear the love Sam had for his family in every word he spoke, and together they walked for a few minutes before a house came into view.

 

A two-story building, wood dark from the elements with a big porch. A plowing truck was parked next to the house. The house had a deep feeling of home to Gabriel’s senses. A place where go you to heal, to be surrounded by your loved ones, or to sit on the porch after a long day of work to enjoy a cold beer and a home cooked meal. Gabriel was about to ask whose home it was, when a man walked out the front door. Older than Sam or Dean, but with the same kind of energy that radiated from the brothers. Another shifter. “That’s Bobby. It’s his home. He took us in after we left our pack. He’s a bear shifter. Don’t worry about him.” Sam whispered into his hair and used the opportunity to rub his face against Gabriel like an oversized cat.

 

Bobby left his porch to meet them half-ways. “It’s good to see you boy.” A gruff voice, but full of warmth. Sam let go of Gabriel and let himself be pulled into a tight hug. Both men held to each other for a long moment, not one of those manly hug-and-shove hugs but a fully body hold that spoke of family. When they pulled apart again, Sam angled his body in a way that Bobby could look at Gabriel.

 

“Bobby, meet Gabriel. Gabriel, Bobby. The one good soul that can feed me enough to feel full.” Gabriel extend his hand to greet his host for the evening properly. “Nice to meet you, Sir.” Bobby made a huffing sound and pulled Gabriel into a hug, much shorter than the one he shared with Sam. “When one of my boys brings someone along there is no need for formalities. Call me Bobby, boy.” Gabriel was millennia old and this shifter just call him… boy. “Now come along you two. Your brother his already behind the house setting up.” With that, Bobby turned around and walked around the house with Sam and Gabriel following.

Behind the house, Dean carried a big wooden table, putting it down close to the house. Walking behind him, Gabriel spotted Charlie with a chair in each hand but the moment she spotted Sam, she dropped the chair with a loud squeal and tackled him into a fully body hug; legs around his waist, and a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Finally, Sam. I was worried you wouldn’t come along because you are too busy _cuming_ along…” Gabriel didn’t know if it was the big eyes and puppy face, or the really bad joke, but he started to laugh. Grinning over Sam’s shoulder, Charlie jumped down and hugged Gabriel as well, passing on the body jump. “Good to see you too, feathers. Even though you keep my pretty cat from me, but you make him happy, so I will over look it. Just be warned, I’m going to ask you this evening if it’s okay to touch your wings. My fingers are itching to touch them, and I don’t want to sit on my hands all evening.”

Dumbfounded, Gabriel needed a moment to process, but Sam obviously saw that Gabriel had no answer for now. “Charlie, maybe you can bribe him with one of your famous muffins?” Like on fire, Charlie released Gabriel from her hug and raced into the house only to reappear with a muffin in each hand. Without saying anything, Charlie offered Gabriel the two muffins and Gabriel decided to ignore Dean’s ‘Hey, I want one too’.

 

Gabriel took the offered goods and sniffed at them. A sweet scent of vanilla blasted his nose and with the first bite, a heavy taste of vanilla and caramel exploded in his mouth. Gabriel didn’t even try to not moan around a mouthful of muffin. Still chewing on his muffin, to Sam’s laughter, Gabriel shoved one of his upper wings into Charlie’s face who looked as dumbfounded as Gabriel only moments ago.

 

It took another two hours until the meat was grilled, the table was groaning under the weight of the salads, drinks and other sides. Gabriel sat next to Sam and if Gabriel was touching Sam’s back with his wings, it was on pure accident. Bobby sat at the head of the table, Charlie and Dean to his left. The three shifters eyed the food like treasure.

“You know guys, you can start any time with your devouring and slaughter...” Charlie giggled. “No need for manners now, I know the way you eat when there’s so much food.” When Dean was about to answer, but the whisper of wings stopped him, looking up like everyone else, Gabriel was surprised by the black dipped in silver wings and he got up from his char the moment Castiel landed.

 

“Castiel, what are you doing here? Something wrong?” Castiel looked… casual like Gabriel hadn’t seen for a long time. Faded blue jeans, a green t-shirt, no suit and trench coat. After a last stretch of his wings, Castiel pulled his night coloured wings against his back. “Dean told me to come along for ‘beer and gluttony’ as he put it.” The frown on his brothers’ face made it clear the seraph had no idea what Dean meant. “Cas, good to see you.” Dean was strangely cheery and happy to see the seraph, and it was Gabriel’s turn to frown when Dean pulled Castiel into a short hug. Even without touching his brothers’ feathers, Gabriel knew Castiel was not someone who liked to be touched. But to Gabriel’s utter surprise, Castiel not only accepted the physical contact, but returned the hug.

 

After Dean released Castiel from their hug, he walked off to get another chair and Castiel stood awkwardly next to the table. Gabriel sighed, his wings dropping a bit. “Bobby, my little brother and second in command, Castiel. Castiel, meet Bobby, our host for this lovely evening and this hot lady is Charlie.” The Elemental giggled and nodded at Castiel while shoving a muffin in her face.

 

Only when Dean came back with a chair for Castiel, and everyone choose something to eat, did the devouring and slaughter begin. Gabriel had never seen someone eat so much food in so little time. The three shifters were inhaling the food, originally Gabriel thought the amount of food would be enough to feed a sport team… apparently it was only enough to feed three shifters. When most of the food was gone and Sam leaned back with a happy sigh, Gabriel couldn’t resist poking Sam’s belly with his finger. Still hard like stone, and Sam didn’t look like he just eaten enough food for four people.

 

“How can someone eat so much food and still have abs like that?” Gabriel was still looking and poking at Sam’s non-existent belly. “Oy, watch it, feathers. I’m still mobile enough to catch you if necessary.” Sam battered Gabriel’s fingers away with a grin. Dean made a gagging face before he started to clean the table, but Gabriel was not having that. With a snap, everything was transported from the table to the kitchen, the few leftovers placed in the fridge. After a moment and a few stunned faces, everyone got up. Darkness had fallen over the forest and their small gathering changed location from the table to the fire Charlie ignited.

 

They were silent, the fire was crackling in the night. The fire turned Gabriel’s wings, pressed against Sam’s back on one side, from colours of amber to a wild mix of gold and red. Castiel’s wings caught the light and glittered like the night sky itself. It was peaceful, and Gabriel’s grace was like a slow running stream in his mind. Gabriel placed his head on Sam’s shoulder, closing his eyes. The familiar warmth of Sam was seeping into Gabriel’s body while the heat of the fire warmed the insides of his wings, the night air cool against the other side. The only sounds came from the fire and the creatures of the night around them. Staying far away from them. The presence of a lion, a bear and wolf keeping them at bay. The natural order of things.

 

The ringing of Castiel’s phone was unnaturally loud in the quiet night. everyone turned around to look at Castiel, who was staring at his phone. “Yes, brother?” Castiel’s normally dark and gravely voice wavered as he answered the device, and Gabriel sat up to watch his brother. Something was wrong. Next to him, Sam body went tense ready to fight. “Of course, brother. I will inform him immediately.” The call ended and Castiel went still in a way no shifter or mortal could manage. “Castiel?” Gabriel got up slowly and moved closer to Castiel until Gabriel kneeled in front of his brother who was still staring at his phone. Only when Gabriel touched his face did Castiel look up. His grace burning stark white, with blue light in his eyes. “Raphael.” The name alone sent a cold shiver down his spine. “What’s with the douche?” asked Gabriel. “He’s coming…” Like Castiel moments ago, Gabriel froze. “What do you mean?” Castiel gripped Gabriel’s wrist with a cold hand. “He told me to inform you, that he’s on the way to your territory and wants to meet with you tomorrow morning at your club.”

 

Many emotions ran through Gabriel’s body and grace. The aversion he had for his brother won. Raphael’s presence meant trouble, three archangels in one city… his city. A sudden gush of wind pulled Gabriel from his mind, and he pulled his grace back on its leash. “You delivered his message to me. Now _go,_ Castiel. You need a clear mind when the day rises.” With a tense nod of his head, Castiel was gone. His wings a perfect cover to fly at night.

Gabriel was still kneeling on his spot. The cold of Castiel’s touch cursing through his body. He could ask Lucifer for help. Lucifer was stronger than Raphael and the third of the archangels wouldn’t do anything to piss off the Lightbringer but… Another touch to his wrist was almost scalding compared to Castiel’s. “You should follow your advice, Gabriel. You need a clear mind for tomorrow. Let’s leave. Your home is closer than mine. Come archangel.”

Sam chose a way in complete darkness to bring Gabriel home, and when Sam stripped Gabriel of his clothing, he let him. Sam was safe and wouldn’t betray him in his moment of weakness. It was to the sound of a quiet hummed song that Gabriel fell asleep on Sam’s chest.

 

 


	10. Chapter 09 – Even Archangels Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> I wanted to post the update earlier but I had three son of bitch kind of migraine attack within to days and that was not a nice thing...
> 
> Raphael is about to enter the stage and a lot of drama and a heartbreak is waiting for you.
> 
> Once again, my friend Crow NoYami did the editing^^

**Chapter 09 – Even Archangels Cry**

 

Gabriel was nervous. He didn’t want to meet Raphael. Meeting with Raphael was never good. Nothing good _ever_ came out of it. His brother had lost his way a long time ago when Lucifer fell. Raphael turned from healer to monster slowly. He became erratic and sadistic, and used his powers of healing to inflict pain. Many thought of Lucifer as the family monster, but it was Raphael who became the true monster, a dark shadow. Gabriel steeled himself, or tried to, against anything Raphael could throw at him.

 

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel checked the clock again. Only 8 AM… Gabriel couldn’t sleep last night, but Sam was there for him. He groomed Gabriel’s wings until they were bright and shiny, and whispered words of praise. It made Gabriel’s grace sing and light up, but now his grace was rolling like a storm, hardening into an armor. Sam was somewhere in the club and offered to join him for the meeting, but Gabriel had declined. It would only cause more problems with someone else there to witness their talk. That was the moment Sam told him that with the club silent, Sam could hear every spoken word in the building if he focused.

 

Wings rustled, and his office door opened. Castiel stepped in, his black wings tight against his back, once he was in the room, he held the door open and Raphael walked in. Tall, dark skinned, with his hair short and close to his skull. It wasn’t his face that drew people to him. It was his wings. Were Gabriel’s wings had assorted colours of gold and amber, Raphael’s were one colour of the ocean. How someone so ugly could have such beautiful wings was beyond Gabriel. Castiel bowed to Raphael and Gabriel before leaving the room. It disturbed Gabriel to no end… this bowing crap.

 

“How generous of you to spend some time with me, brother.” Raphael’s words were nothing but a sneer. “Well, I’m busy, a territory doesn’t keep running itself, and I have my club to maintain and the last few days my noisy family has popped in and out of club. Be happy I found a spot for you in my schedule.” Gabriel sneered back. Raphael always found a way to piss Gabriel off. “If you mean busy letting an animal fuck you in the spotlight, the only thing I have to say is that you are a disappointment of an archangel.”

 

Anger made Gabriel’s grace bristle and it was difficult to keep an emotionless face. “I’d rather spend my time fucking around with an animal than spending it with people without manners.” Raphael’s deep brown eyes glowed in a cold white light at the insult. “Not surprising when you consider your involvement with the family’s traitor. Seems you have a thing to bend over for every animal bigger than you, don’t you brother?”

 

Gabriel didn’t hear the door opening, nor did he see Sam coming in. “Bending over has its perks brother, but how would you know? The last time I checked, many many many millennia ago, people rather killed themselves than have you touch them. I on my part, love spending my time with the animals in the mud, bending over for them. At least, I get some action while you are wittering alone in your dark cave plotting against your family.” When Raphael spread his wings to intimidate Gabriel, Gabriel answered in turn. Raphael was older and more powerful, but Gabriel was their Father’s Messenger, and no angel or archangel had bigger wings than him.

They glowered at each other. Warm golden grace against cold white, but moments later Raphael snapped his wings shut with a smug grin on his face. “Good thing I have no time for such petty things. I’m here on the behalf of our brother Michael. He’s calling for a Gathering and every angel must attend it. Four weeks from now, the Gathering will happen on the neutral ground of Aspen’s Falls, you can bring someone along if you want. I’m sure you can find some filthy animal that will lead you on a leash for the gathering, brother.” Raphael’s grin was close to sardonic now.

 

“You know what, brother? Maybe I _will_ find a filthy animal who will hold my leash, or I could just let Lucifer. I’m sure he would love to hear what you had to say. He’s in the city as well, brother. You should extend the invitation to him.” Gabriel shouldn’t take such great satisfaction in the way Raphael lost some of his high and mighty affectation… yeah, he shouldn’t, but did and that feeling was good. Raphael held no sympathy for Gabriel, never had, but he outright feared Lucifer. “Where can I find our deranged brother?” Raphael words were pressed out between clenched teeth, and Gabriel smiled.

 

“Ask Castiel on your way out. He knows where our dearest brother can be found, and I hope you tell him you think of him as deranged... but I think I will find it out on my own if you do because there will be nothing left but a hole in the ground.” Growling, Raphael left and slammed the door shut. That was the moment Gabriel noticed Sam’s presence in the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were burning a dangerous golden light. Gabriel’s joy of seeing Sam died down when he saw and felt Sam’s anger in the air. “Sam?” Gabriel asked puzzled. What was wrong? “The filthy animal better leave. I’m sure you have better things to do…” Sam’s voice was hostile and angry, and Gabriel felt like Sam slapped him.

 

“Sam, please. Don’t be mad. Raphael only said these things to hurt me. He’s an ass and he’s like that all time. He thinks everyone who’s not an angel is an animal. He never understood my fascination for our Father’s creation.” Sam made a strange growling sound and pushed himself off the wall. “Is it that what I am to you? A fascination? An itch you need to scratch?” Gabriel looked at Sam with big eyes, not understanding what was happening. How could Sam think such things? Just when Gabriel was about to answer, to make things right, a scorching pain raced through his grace. Castiel cried out in pain in his head, only to fall silent the next instant.

Gabriel was out the door the moment his brothers’ presence was silent. His argument with Sam all but forgotten. When Gabriel reached Castiel, his vessel lay on the floor, wings crumpled. Without any effort, Gabriel picked his brother up. There was no blood, but a dark marking around Castiel’s throat while his blue eyes looked pained, and his grace was only a dull light. “Did he touch you, Castiel? Did Raphael touch you?” A weak nod was the response and Gabriel swore under his breath. Raphael used his touch once to heal others… and now Gabriel prayed to an absent father, that he could neutralize Raphael’s power in Castiel’s vessel or he would have to track down Lucifer. It would mean pain, maybe hours of pain for the seraph.

 

Carefully, Gabriel closed his hands around his brothers’ throat, never breaking the connection, and let his grace flow into Castiel’s body. It was a hard fight to purge Raphael’s power from Castiel, and more than once he cried out in pain. It was the anger and rage of the Messenger that helped Gabriel clear Castiel’s system. When the seraph took his first pain free breath, Gabriel pulled him against his chest and closed his wings protectively around them. Like a child, Castiel cling onto Gabriel. It was difficult for Gabriel to conceal his rage. He would find a way to make Raphael pay for this, and should it be necessary, involve Lucifer. Raphael would pay.

 

Only when Castiel pushed at his chest did Gabriel release him. “Sam, you need to go to Sam, brother. Now.” Voice deeper than usual, Gabriel frowned. He knew he needed to talk to Sam, but his priority was Castiel. “Go to him, Gabriel. He heard everything you and Raphael said and he… you need to talk to him. Go, Ezekiel will be here shortly.” With clenched teeth, Gabriel dragged Castiel over to the large couch and placed him down carefully. He put a few feathers back into place before he left for his office, only to find Sam gone without a trace.  

 

With Sam gone for now, Gabriel raced back to Castiel who was still lying on the couch with twitching wings. Raphael’s grace may be purged from the seraphs’ system, but the damage was done and needed to heal. Carefully, Gabriel placed Castiel’s head in his lap and draped his wings over his brother. The contact, feather to feather, calmed the young one. Castiel was almost asleep when someone ripped the door open, and Dean stalked in. His facial features strangely askew, not truly human but close enough that he didn’t look like a wolf. His usual dark blond hair mirrored his fur, and his eyes were clearly not human. No white was left in his eyes, a ring of black circled by icy blue. His whole posture screamed aggressive.

 

“What the fuck did you to my brother?” Gabriel answered the snarled accusation with a snarl of his own while his wings pulled Castiel even closer to his body. “I wanted to talk to him, but he left and right now my brother is more important than anything else…” Dean stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze shifted from Gabriel to his wings and the seraph under them. “What happened here, Gabriel?” His features were still something between human and wolf, but Dean’s voice was more controlled now.

“I had a not-so-nice talk with my brother Raphael and as usual, insults were thrown around, and both of us said a few things that made Sam question my intentions towards him. I wanted to talk to him after he sneaked into my office, but Raphael attacked Castiel. After I healed him, he sent me off to talk to your brother… but Sam was gone. Until Castiel is better, I’ll stay with him…” Gabriel’s heart was bleeding. He couldn’t lose Sam over this… not over something so idiotic as Raphael. Without a word, Dean kneeled and looked down at Castiel, uncaring of the archangel glowering down at him. “Hey Cas, how’re you doing?” Slowly, Castiel opened his eyes while with a careful, and clawed hand, Dean pushed a few unruly strands of hair off Castiel’s face.

 

“Everything hurts, but that’s something to expected when an archangel wants to torture you.” Pragmatic as always, but when his brother reached for Dean’s hand with his own, Gabriel felt like he was disturbing them. It was Dean’s blue-eyed gaze that brought Gabriel back to the now. “You need to go to my brother, Gabriel. Try to get through the forest, and be armed. One moment everything was as usual and the next… he closed our connection so hard and fast I landed on my ass. Good thing I wasn’t driving.”

 

Gabriel held the wolf’s gaze. “What connection?” For the duration of a second, Dean’s face was complete wolf before he shifted back and was once again human. “We are shifters and as such, we can form connections with each other. It’s a pack thing. Sam and I formed the pack bond after we left our family pack, and we can manipulate it to a certain degree. Sam closed it, completely. I can only feel him because I have no connection to any other shifter. I know he’s alive, but that’s it.” Groaning, Castiel tried to sit up and interrupted them. Both moved to make room for Castiel who looked a bit like a disheveled owl when he was finally sitting. Gabriel tried not to notice the way Dean was watching his brother with hungry eyes.

“You should go and speak to Sam, brother. The things he heard… he didn’t take them well.” Gabriel was about to disagree when Castiel looked at him with strange half-glowing eyes. “I know what he means to you Gabriel. Go to him before everything is lost. Dean will stay with me.” Looking from brother to wolf, Dean nodded, but when Gabriel stood up, a clawed hand closed around his wrist.

“My brother… he’s stronger than even you can imagine, Gabriel. There are exactly twenty-eight Primals in your territory and my brother… he’s a force of his own. We can live on our own because no one wants to fuck around with him. There are maybe three other Primals strong enough to fight him, but a match? None. There is a reason he made his home in the Heart of The Forest. The Forest obeys him. To reach him, you will have to fight, and the forest will aim for your weaknesses. Be prepared to fight on the ground. You may be fast in the sky, but on the ground your wings will make you slow compared to a shifter fighting on home ground and…”

 

For a moment, the hand around Gabriel’s wrist tightened its hold and even the archangel could feel his bones groan in protest. Seems like not only Sam was stronger than the average shifter. “Sam is… he’s stubborn. I won’t ask what he might have heard from you and your asshole brother, but Sam doesn’t take rejection well because of what he is. He was forced to live with that for over eighteen years. I can’t tell you how he will react when you see him, but be prepared to be turned down.” Dean’s face was once again more wolf than human and his words… Gabriel remembered clearly the words Dean had said to him should he ever hurt his brother. Gabriel did exactly that, unintentionally, but he did and yet, Dean tried to help not only his own brother, but also the one who hurt him. “Why are you helping me?”

Dean released his wrist and got up from the floor, a smug smile all over his face in lupine amusement. “I’m not helping you, I’m helping my brother. Your good for him, and I so don’t want to know that you’re keeping his dick warm for him… but since you’re doing it anyway, I can give a push in the right direction to fix things with him.”

Gabriel could feel the heat on his face when he looked up at Dean. “Just to keep you informed. I like keeping his dick warm because your brother has some serious talents to make even me run dry.” Castiel’s unexpected laughter dissolved the embarrassed silence between them. “Go, brother. I will be fine.” With one last glance to Dean and a touch to Castiel’s wings with his own, Gabriel left his club. He only took a short stop at his home to gather his sword and parts of his armor before he was in the sky again, his destination: The Forest and Sam Winchester.

 

 

Midday had already passed when Gabriel landed in the lighter part of the forest. He flew the same route he had always taken to reach the giant tree that held Sam’s house… but the tree was nowhere to be seen and whenever he tried to fly deeper into the forest, he always ended up in the same spot. In the lighter part where he was standing now. The Forest wouldn’t let him pass through the sky.

Walking through the forest with Sam had been peaceful and kind of… light but alone, Gabriel couldn’t shake off a nagging feeling of being watched. He was not a guest this time, Gabriel realized.  The deeper he walked into the forest, the darker it became. He could make out a few things he recognized, but only barely. What disturbed him the most wasn’t the darkness pressing down on him… it was the silence surrounding him. No animals, no birds, no wind. Nothing. Total silence. The only sounds came from Gabriel; the sound of his armor and clothes, his steps on the forest floor, the rustle of his feathers. Even at the beginning of everything, when there was nothing but darkness, there was no silence like this.  It wasn’t just the darkness getting thicker and thicker, or the disturbing silence that made Gabriel feel uneasy… it was the distinct feeling of being watched.

 

Gabriel could feel the energy of creatures surrounding him in the darkness. Here he was not the top of the food chain, he was an intruder. The only light came from his wings. Their natural grace-glow only reached far enough that Gabriel could see his hands when he stretched his arms. His sword vanished into the darkness when he extended his arm.

 

The feeling of someone breathing down his neck was Gabriel’s only warning before a shadow tried to jump him. The only thing he could see was a dark mass of moving shadows without a true form, just tendrils of shadows coiling around each other. Gabriel crouched down at the last moment as the moving shadow passed over him with a screeching sound that hurt Gabriel down to his teeth. Coming back to his feet, Gabriel swung his sword. The moment sword and shadow collided, the screeching started again but so loud it hurt Gabriel’s ears and he almost dropped his sword to cover them.

 

Gathering his grace, Gabriel let his power roll off his body in a bright, golden wave. Only to regret his decision immediately. He was surrounded by several of the shadow creatures, and some of them were bigger than a pick-up truck. Normally, something like size didn’t matter… but his sword didn’t do any damage to the creature. His grace seemed to be able to hurt or blind them, his sword was useless for the first time in his existence, and leaving the forest by his wings would be futile. Gabriel had seen more of the creatures lurking in the trees. Only one possibility remained. He let his grace off its chain until his power was humming under his skin, under his feathers. The glow emanating from his body made the creatures pull back… but they were gathering around him and out of range of his light. Moments ago, Gabriel could see several shadow masses of different forms and sizes, but now he was surrounded by one moving and coiling wall of shadow.

 

Behind his back tendrils grew bigger and bigger, their tips looking like blades, sharp and painful. The moment Gabriel spotted the weapons behind his back, he turned only fast enough to protect his wings, but the blade like tendrils cut deep into his left leg… without cutting through his vessel itself. The shadows could aim for his very grace. When the pain raced though his grace, the yell from Gabriel caused parts of the shadow wall to explode as his true voice rang through the darkness.

 

“That hurt you ugly son of a bitch?!” Gabriel yelled at the shadows. They shied back even more. “You know you lot are so ugly, I bed your mommy left you all here on your own because you broke every mirror in the house with your ugly ugliness.” Gabriel kept talking to keep the shadows at bay… and fight his own fear. He hadn’t known something like this had a place in his territory, or this realm at all. Something like this shouldn’t exist in this realm, only in the void between worlds. Gabriel was still talking nonsense as the shadows stayed away from him… but they were piling up on each other. Creating a dome around him and Gabriel had no way to escape. His leg was useless because of the blade like tendril, and an attack with his grace while flying up to escape was not an option either. Gabriel was trapped.

 

“You know what you degenerated and ugly fuckers? I’m not going down easily! If you take me out, I will take some of you with me.” Using his sword, Gabriel pulled himself back on his feet and reached into the very core of his grace. Releasing that amount of energy would nuke this part of the forest off the map, but it would be worth it. A feeling of grim satisfaction made Gabriel smile. He was holding onto the last shred of control over his grace when the shadows were ripped apart from the outside. Claws cut through the shadows where his sword was useless, and a giant creature leapt between the shadows, landing over Gabriel and knocking him to the ground. The roar that followed silenced the shadows and they dissolved into nothingness until the sun was shining once again.

 

The looming being above him moved away, when the sunlight hit his leg, the pain in his grace vanished like the shadows moments ago and Gabriel could stand up without pain.

 

When Gabriel looked up, he saw Sam standing away from him. His shift was the hybrid between Feral and Primal, but his face was an expressionless mask Gabriel couldn’t read. “Thank you for saving me Sam. What was that anyway?” For a moment Sam looked like he was debating with himself if should answer. “I don’t know what their true name is, but they feast on everything that should not be in the forest.” That hurt more than the cut to his grace. “I didn’t mean to disturb them, Sam.” No answer but for the burning stare of a lion. “Please, Sam. Talk to me. I know… what you had to hear had to…” But Sam interrupted him. “Why are you here Gabriel? I told you that the Forest is dangerous.”

 

“I wanted to explain… to apologize.” Sam only huffed and turned away from Gabriel. “Leave, Gabriel… and don’t come back into the forest.” No no no no no. Gabriel couldn’t have that. “Sam, please wait, I want…” Sam turned his massive head around abruptly. “What Gabriel? What do you want? To play around with the animal in the dirt like you told your brother? I told you I could hear everything in the fucking building,” snarled Sam.

 

“That’s not what I meant, Sam. Raphael and I can’t talk to each other without insults. He saw the news and pictures of us and wanted to make me feel bad about it.  My brother is extreme in his view of this world. In his mind, the angels should rule the world like kings until every creature crawls in the dirt for us. With his words, he told me he’s looking down at me, I’m no better than a fly on the wall to him. My whole existence is offensive to him because I like to enjoy our Father’s creation, and he wants to rule it. I rule this part of the world because I must, not because I want to. I’m not Raphael, Sam.”

 

Sam listened without moving a muscle but the mask of… nothingness never left his face. When Sam turned back around and started to walk away… Gabriel could feel himself break all over again. The cracks that had formed when Lucifer fell ripped open with vengeance, and Gabriel almost dropped to his knees in pain.

“Please Sam… I’m sorry…” Without stopping or looking back, Sam’s answer hurt as much as the blade earlier. “Go home, Gabriel… and don’t come back to this part of the forest.”

 


	11. Chapter 10 – Your Office, My Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> sorry you had to wait so long for another update but i wasn't feeling so well. a killer migraine for almost 3 weeks wasn't nice and made it difficult to use the computer...
> 
> But now i have an update for you and i wrote a new sabrifer one shot i will post in another few minutes. 
> 
> Once again goes the award for editing the crazy vomit of my mind goes to my friend Crow NoYami :)
> 
> have a nice weekend!  
> silva

A week has passed since his break up with Sam, and Gabriel was broken. Going home was not an option, everything there was a reminder of Sam. His office was off the table as well because… feelings. The last thought more a sneer than a word. Gabriel was miserable, broken, and couldn’t even get drunk as he wanted to be, but that didn’t keep him off the booze, he was selling the stuff for Father’s sake. So his place to be was a lonely chair at the bar. That’s where Castiel found him 5 days in a row. When the seraph tried to touch the archangels’ wings in comfort, Gabriel snarled and pulled his wings tight against his back. Sam had been the last one who touched his wings, and Gabriel couldn’t bear the touch of someone else. On the third day, Dean asked Gabriel in a nice, polite way to take shower…”You reek like a road kill in the middle of the highway in California on a hot summer day.” It wasn’t a snarl like Gabriel would expect because he pissed off Dean’s kid brother… but Gabriel couldn’t put a name to Dean’s behavior towards him.

 

There was only one hour left until the club would open its gates to the customers and weirdos of the day, but Gabriel couldn’t care less. He was lying with his head on the bar, wings dropped to the floor, and when the bottle of whatever in his hand was empty it was instantly replaced with something new. At this point Gabriel couldn’t even taste the drinks anymore. The short buzz in his system was his only companion these days, but when someone gripped him hard by the shoulder and shook him, Gabriel lifted his head off the bar to look at his brother. “What do you want Castiel?” Voice not blurry, he needed another drink…”Your immediate presence is needed in your office brother.”

 

Castiel turned around on the spot, walked out of the room, and grabbed Dean by the arm to drag the wolf off. Gabriel could see the confusion on the wolfs’ face, but when Dean attempted to speak, his face froze, and he stared down at the seraph. Dean sprinted from the room. Confused as hell, Gabriel hopped off his chair and walked up to his office. Either it would be Raphael for another round of insults and shouting, or it would be Lucifer for another round of whatever _he_ wanted. Nothing Gabriel was looking forward to. However, when he opened the door, Gabriel froze on the spot and stared at his desk.

 

Sitting leaned back in his chair, with his feet on the desk, was Sam. Gabriel’s whole vision focused on him. Everything else became shades and contours. “What are you doing here, Sam?” Gabriel was still standing in the door, handle in his hand. They had a room and his desk between them, no distance at all for a lion shifter and an archangel.

 

Sam pulled his feet off the desk and righted his position. His whole body language screamed that he owned the place. Gabriel closed the door, leaning against it to let his presence crash against Sam’s. “I’m here because of two things.” There it was again… the thunder and power in Sam’s voice “First, I was able to dig out information concerning the situation with your missing siblings in relation to the Archangel Raphael. All leads I could put together are pointing his way. I found a family of deer shifters in Raphael’s territory. They found a critically injured angel close to their home. They are currently hiding him from the authorities, and helping him to heal as much as they can, but there isn’t much a shifter can do to help an angel. His wings are… there’s not a lot left of them.”

Sam paused for a breath before continuing, “the family thought him dead at first because of the huge amount of injuries he suffered. He only managed to say his name, Tattwaiel, and that he couldn’t go home. After that he lost consciousness and hasn’t woken up since. That was a month ago. The family is taking care of him, and they haven’t told the authorities one word about the angel in their care. I was able to gather more evidence about your brothers’ involvement in several cases of missing or injured angels, and according to the local Head of the Packs, several families and packs have lost high ranking and powerful shifters to unusual events; accidents, cases of wildness, or they went missing. No other territories answered my call with similar cases concerning angels or shifters. I was able to gather information regarding the disappearance of other supernatural beings. Every lead I was able to gather points in the direction of the Archangel Raphael.”

 

Sam placed three different folders on the desk and pushed them in Gabriel’s direction, but the archangel didn’t react. He kept staring Sam. Why was Sam doing this? Gabriel’s grace couldn’t decide if he wanted to be cold and numb, burning and furious, or dancing and joyful. With cold hands, Gabriel crossed the room and opened the thickest file on his desk. It showed pictures of injured angels; torn off wings and limbs, eyes full of pain or worse… wings burned into the ground. Gabriel remembered Tattwaiel. He was the angel of harmony and vitality. He was a young and joyful angel. Others would call him naïve because he could always see a light in the darkness. Young Tattwaiel was someone Raphael would despise by his very existence. Gabriel opened another folder and the picture of a smiling woman greeted him, her red blond hair short, freckles all over her face and blue eyes. The text written next to her picture told Gabriel that she was a Feral polar fox. Another picture under the smiling woman was a beautiful creature with dark eyes and blinding white fur. Even on the photo, her fur looked soft and shiny.

 

Gabriel went from numb and cold, to burning with rage and hate for Raphael. So many lives lost, destroyed, sniffed out… and for what? To feed the hate of a being drowning in jealousy. When Gabriel met Sam’s eyes, the shifter didn’t back down when he was faced with the rage of an archangel. “How could you gather all this information when I couldn’t find any clue of my brothers’ involvement?” Faced with Gabriel’s aggression, Sam got up from his chair and met the archangels’ burning eyes with his own eyes of burning gold. “Shifters work together all over the world. We talk to each other where angels fight each other. If you want the hidden angel to be transported elsewhere, tell me the location and I will arrange it.”

A cold part in Gabriel’s mind started to whisper. Everything in this world had a price, and information this important to an archangel wouldn’t be given away for nothing. “Name your price for the information. I will send you a time and location for a safe place for Tattwaiel.” Sam leaned closer to Gabriel, the desk between them. “There is no price to be payed for the information. If you can use this information to clear the situation with Raphael, the situation with the shifters will clear itself and will be payment enough.” While Sam spoke, Gabriel could see how his canine changed from human to cat while the rest of his features remained human. The pressure of Sam’s presence, his own wild power, against Gabriel’s grace became stronger.

 

“You explained your presence here was because of two things. I only heard one explanation.” Grace shoved back against the wildness of Sam, and it felt like claws pricking his skin when Sam shoved back. “I wanted to talk to you.” Claws holding onto grace. “Now you want to talk? Is this the moment I tell you to leave and not to come back like you did with me when I wanted to talk?” Sam was now looming over the desk and even without the preshift he felt… bigger to Gabriel’s senses.

 

“You can try, but _you_ didn’t have to listen to me and my brother insulting each other of fucking around with those lower than you like I had to hear it between you and your brother, and I didn’t leave you alone in your office.” Gabriel didn’t back off at the challenge in Sam’s voice. “I already told you, it’s the only way Raphael and I are able to talk to each other. I tried to talk to you, but your forest tried to eat me, then you told me get lost and now you dump all this information at me. I have no idea what you want from me Sam Winchester!” The longer he spoke the louder his voice became. Gabriel was sure the whole building could hear him, and he didn’t give a rats ass about it.

 

“I want to fuck you on top of your desk, so you will remember me every time you sit here and face off your idiot of an older brother.” Roared words, canines of a lion and warm hands gripping Gabriel at the shoulders to drag him over the desk in swift move. Gabriel found himself on his back, lying on his desk with his wings spread out obscenely and Sam looming over him. For a split second, the darkness in Gabriel roared at him to fight the shifter, to free himself of the influence of the lion, but another and bigger part of Gabriel’s grace fought the darkness back. “You think I’ll let you do this after you told me to fuck off?” Gabriel pushed himself off the desk and found himself pressed against the solid wall of Sam Winchester. “I don’t think so, I know it,” answered Sam with a grin.

 

When Sam pushed Gabriel back against the desk, Gabriel felt the air pressed out of his lungs, and when he tried to take a breath again, Sam kissed him. Sam catlike rough tongue invaded Gabriel’s mouth, stroked the archangels’ tongue while hands held him down against the desk. Fighting back, Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s thick hair and yanked at the strands, gripping tightly. When Sam groaned low in his chest, Gabriel turned the tables on him and pushed his own tongue deep into Sam’s mouth. He tasted of coffee and… blueberries? But Gabriel forgot about the sharp canines Sam was still sporting and cut his tongue open on the sharp teeth. The grace-fueled taste of his blood was like an explosion in their kiss. Sam pulled back and Gabriel tried to follow him out of desperation, but a hand on his chest and another on his wings kept him from moving. Sam looked down at him with eyes burning, the black of his pupils nothing but a shadow.

 

“I’m going to fuck you on this Gabriel, and every time you sit here and work… you will remember the way I fucked you on top of it. Sitting here, unable to get up or everyone would see how hard you’ll get just by remembering me. Your office, but my _fucking_ desk.” Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet and opened his jeans with one hand. Jeans torn open, Sam turned Gabriel around and bent him over the desk. Sam pressed the whole length of his still clothed body on top of Gabriel. “If you want to stop now would be the time to tell me.” Low spoken words against Gabriel’s neck. “Bring it on cat-boy. Not getting any younger here.” Some would say that Gabriel should have learned his lesion, never challenge this shifter. He should have… but truth be told, he enjoyed it far too much when Sam manhandled him.

Sam lifted himself off Gabriel’s back and only seconds later Gabriel heard and felt as his shirt was ripped to pieces, and his jeans ended up around his ankles. Gabriel was about to tell Sam about the bottle of lube in the bottom drawer of his desk… when the cheating cat dragged rough fingers along the underside of his wings and over the sensitive oil glands. “Cheating bastard.” A dark chuckle from behind him and another touch to his oil glands, and Gabriel was sure he felt claws dragging over his body. “Be glad for it. My first thought was having you suck my cock and spit roast you, but I kind of like you like this… all spread out for me. You look good on my desk like this Gabriel. It has just the right height to fuck you like I want to.”

 

The reply Gabriel wanted to give died on his tongue when his brain took a short cut from speaking to howling in pleasure. Sam was obviously in no mood for teasing. Gabriel felt himself spread open by three strong fingers, which started to open him up for Sam immediately. “You should relax Gabriel… it’s the only prep you’ll get now, and you feel like you’re trying to strangle my fingers.” Sam shoved his fingers deeper into Gabriel, who yelled at the sudden pain of being stretched open before it started to change and became a fire-like pleasure under his skin.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and the following emptiness left Gabriel mewling and writhing around. Slick fingers pushed hard against his oil glands once again and Gabriel heard the unmistakable sound of Sam’s hand slicking himself up. Full of anticipation, Gabriel offered himself to Sam. Long neck stretched, offered to be marked, as he raised himself up for Sam to take.

 

Sharp teeth in his neck, and the thick head of Sam’s cock at his barely stretched hole stopped Gabriel completely.

 

Neither of them spoke, but there was no silence. Gabriel held onto the edge of the desk; knuckles white from his hard grip, and was panting hard, fighting against every instinct to push back against Sam. Sam wasn’t doing any better. His breath was hot against Gabriel’s skin, sharp teeth digging into him, and with his pleasure clouded mind Gabriel needed a moment or two to understand why Sam wasn’t doing anything. “Do it.” It should have come out as a command, but ended up as a plea.

 

Growling, sharp teeth sunk into Gabriel’s neck, breaking the skin until Gabriel could feel the warm blood running down his neck, and at the same time Sam snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt in Gabriel’s heat. They paused, and Gabriel could feel the wood under his hands break. He couldn’t tell if it was too much or not enough, and that was when Sam started to pull back and push back in again, hard. Gabriel decided it wasn’t enough, and his body went pliant under Sam. It felt like Sam was claiming him, reclaiming him, and his grace whispered words of Sam not holding back, treating him as he would a fellow shifter. Sam was proving his strength to Gabriel, and when Sam felt Gabriel go all but pliant under him, he pulled back from the archangels’ neck and licked over the deep teeth marks with lazy strokes of his tongue.

 

A warm hand closed around his throat, not pushing down or trying cut off his breathing, but to make him look up. “Look at him, Gabriel.” The voice was even deeper than Sam’s usual voice. A melt of human and lion. “See how much he’s envying me because I have what he considers his…” Gabriel looked up and… met Lucifer’s blue eyes; wings spread just a fraction too much to believe he wasn’t affected by the display in front of him. “Lucifer…” Gabriel words broke when Sam pushed in hard and changed the angle at the same time. “Should I ask him if he wants to join us Gabriel?” Gabriel wasn’t sure if Lucifer could hear Sam’s whispered words of sin.

 

“You told me you still want him. Would you say no if I asked him to join us for real? Imagine what it would feel like my pretty archangel…” Close… Gabriel was so close, and the pictures Sam conjured in his mind only helped to bring him closer to the edge. “Imagine the pleasure we could bring you. We could keep you filled up for days. I could fuck you like this, bent over something while your brother fucks your throat. Maybe we would switch positions and you could ride him while sucking my cock. Do you think we could make you beg, Gabriel? You… begging for one of us to fuck you. Would you do that? Beg for us?” Lucifer could hear Sam, Gabriel could see it in his brothers’ eyes. Lucifer was imagining all the things Sam was talking about. “But maybe that’s not enough for you… Maybe you want both of us at the same time. Split you open on our cocks, together, until there is nothing left of you but the pleasure we make you feel. Both of us pushing into your tight, hot body, fucking that pretty little ass of yours.”

 

That was the last straw for Gabriel. He held his brothers’ red burning eyes with his own as he came all over his desk and Sam’s hand switched from his throat to his shoulder. Sam pushed another few times into Gabriel’s tight body before Gabriel felt Sam’s own orgasm wash over him.

 

Sam dropped like a dead weight on Gabriel’s back, but that was okay. He could feel the blood drying on his skin, but the bite itself was already healing. The groan of discomfort when Sam pulled back and out of him made Sam chuckle. The sound of a zipper being pulled up followed the chuckle while Gabriel was still spread out like feast on his desk. When his muscles went back to operating at his command, Gabriel pulled his own jeans back up and freed himself of the last remains of his shirt. Turning halfway around, Gabriel looked up at Sam. His eyes were that of a lion and his lips rimmed with blood. The kiss Sam pressed to his lips was so soft that Gabriel had to grip the desk again as his knees wanted to give out. “Do you want me to wait downstairs or at your home?” Low words full of emotion. “Home, wait at home for me.” Gabriel wanted to be alone with Sam for the rest of the night, Castiel wouldn’t mind, Gabriel was sure of that. After a second soft and bone-melting kiss, Sam stepped away from Gabriel walked to the door only to stop next to Lucifer, who stepped aside to let Sam pass by.

 

Sam stood so close to Lucifer that he was crowding into his personal space, but Lucifer didn’t back off when Sam stood in front of him. “I know you heard every word I said to your brother… and I meant it.” With an incredibly fast move, Sam pulled Lucifer into a hot and dirty kiss by his neck. Despite his orgasm only moments ago, Gabriel was hard again the moment Sam started to kiss Lucifer who didn’t seem to even try to push Sam off. Lucifer started to kiss Sam back, and it was one of the hottest things Gabriel had ever seen. The kiss ended far too soon for Gabriel’s liking… and to Lucifer’s, because the other archangel pulled Sam back into another short and hard kiss before they stepped back at the same time. The way Sam licked the remaining blood off his lips shouldn’t be so hot or thrilling. Sam left the room before he closed the door for good.

 

Gabriel stared at the door while Lucifer did the same, but when their eyes met, they thought the same thing. One way or another, Gabriel would end up with Sam and Lucifer in his bed, everything Sam said would happen, and when he lowered his gaze from Lucifer’s red eyes, Gabriel was honest with himself. He wanted it to happen. Sam, Lucifer and himself. It was exactly what Gabriel was craving from the deepest pit of his existence. The old and the new, and he could see the same thing in Lucifer’s eyes. Sam offered the Devil the one thing he thought he had lost, and it made his eyes and wings burn with desire.

 


	12. Chapter 11 – The Sword and the Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I was doing nothing...looked on my calender and FUCK you didn't update in two weeks. I'm sorry and have to confess i only have half of chapter 12 done...the second part is pure smut smutty smut and I can't make the words obey me...but the first part is done and if the second part keeps up with the bitchyness I will split chapter 12 for real. In the meanwhile, i work on chapter 13. 
> 
> in this chapter we meet Michael, our boys visit a tailor and the great final is coming closer. Chapter 11...wow...4 Chapters until it's done. 
> 
> have a nice weekend :)
> 
> credits for the edits as always to my toyboy Crow^^

Happiness. That’s the only word Gabriel could use to describe the last two weeks. Happiness. Sam was spending almost every minute with him. Gabriel had to organize a few things for the stupid Gathering, and Sam spent these hours in the shop and with Charlie, or his own brother. The threat of the Gathering was a looming darkness on the horizon. Gabriel explained to Sam that something like this couldn’t mean anything good.

All four archangels in once place was rare and could be dangerous. Their powers were too violent to allow a longer stay in close proximity. Only Lucifer was the exception, and only for Gabriel. Their powers never collided in battle or anger. When Sam asked what it was like with Lucifer compared to Raphael or Michael, the youngest archangel found it hard to explain. Lucifer’s grace had always been cold to Gabriel, and the feeling only intensified after Lucifer’s fall.

 

Where the power of any other archangel was like shove against his own grace, Lucifer’s was like… an extension of Gabriel’s, but with a different origin. That didn’t make much sense to Gabriel himself, but it didn’t change the facts. Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s powers weren’t fighting with each other so they could stay as close to each other as they wanted. Strangely, Sam nodded in understanding. Apparently, shifters weren’t much different. Alphas didn’t like to stay in each others presence for long as well. Sam asked how a Gathering could take place with all archangels and angels in one place when their powers would fight each other. Gabriel only shrugged with his shoulders and wings. “It’s only one evening. I can only hope everyone will behave themselves. This could go nuclear quickly could destroy this world. I only hope Michael will put a leash on Raphael, because I won’t tolerate a rerun of his last performance and neither will Lucifer.”

Gabriel had told Lucifer about what had happened with Raphael. To say the Devil was not amused was the understatement of the century. Lucifer’s fury coated everything in a 20-mile radius with frost and snow without a cloud to be seen. His wings burned in cold fire and his eyes lost any colour but for the deep red flames. Lucifer hadn’t said one word of threat or violence, but it wasn’t necessary. Gabriel found himself pulled into a tight hug from his brother. His burning wings were like ice against his own feathers, and Lucifer was shaking with rage.

It was Sam who pulled Lucifer out of his rage. The brothers discussed earlier to meet at Gabriel’s house, and Sam found them in a tangle of wings and frost. The moment Sam placed his always-warm hand on Lucifer’s neck and tugged on the blond strands, the Devil looked up and the ice started to melt. The cold was banished by a comfortable warmth.

 

“Raphael won’t be a problem.” Words spoken with so much self assurance Lucifer only nodded. Lucifer released Gabriel from his hug and wings, only to turn to Sam and treat him the same way.

 

It had yet to happen, but they were coming closer, Gabriel knew that down to his very core. Lucifer had started to spend more time around them, around Sam, and he allowed the lion to become close. One evening, Gabriel found the two in the living room, Sam had one of Lucifer’s wings draped over his lap. Lucifer allowed Sam to groom him. Gabriel was so stunned, he ripped one his own feathers out just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Nope, still the same picture, and Gabriel left them. There was no sense of wrongness between them, or a feeling of jealousy. It was after that, Sam told him he would accompany Gabriel to the Gathering. Gabriel wanted to argue, but behind Sam’s back was Lucifer, looking at Gabriel with a dark expression to be silent and obey. Gabriel merely nodded.

 

There was no room for discussion after that. Sam would go with Gabriel to the Gathering, Lucifer would go alone officially, and Castiel… Gabriel still couldn’t think about it without starting to laugh.

 

After it was clear that Sam would accompany Gabriel, the archangel “organized” a date for Castiel as well.

 

It was late at night, the club was about to close, when Gabriel called Castiel to his office. Sam was hiding his face and laughter behind a book when Castiel entered the room. The seraph looked from lion to archangel and pulled his eyebrow up in way Gabriel referred to as his “dom-brow”.

 

“Cassi, little brother. I have something for you!” When Castiel’s eyebrows almost vanished in his hairline, Gabriel’s smile became even more sinister und Sam drowned his drink in one go. Of course, Gabriel told Sam about his plan and the lion was completely on board with it. “I’m not sure I want something from you brother.” Skepticism all over Castiel’s face, but Gabriel only grinned and pulled a big green bow from behind his desk and handed it to Castiel.

 

Frowning, Castiel looked from the green bow to his brother and back. “I think you could use this present far better than me brother to hide the countless marks around your throat.” Okay, that was too much for Gabriel and Sam. Both started to bark in laughter, and Gabriel collapsed on the carpet when Sam choked out one sentence between his laughter. “I doubt he would put a bow around his throat, Castiel. If you give him something like that he’s going to wrap it around his dick before he drapes himself over my desk.” The nice red on Castiel’s face made them laugh even harder.

“No, you idiot. It’s for you, trust me.” Gabriel took the bow from Castiel’s hands and wrapped it around his brothers’ throat. With one last tug on the bow, Gabriel took Castiel’s hand and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs to the main floor. Sam hot on their tails and giggling like a girl.

 

Gabriel was still dragging Castiel behind him, when the archangel spotted his chosen target. “Hey, Dean-o! Time to take a break!” Far too cheerful, Dean frowned first at Gabriel, then at Sam and smiled at Castiel. Only when Gabriel shoved Castiel into Dean’s arms did his face change from a frown to a light blush of embarrassment. “Since you’re so good at taking care of my brother, Dean-O, you get a free pass at him. He needs a date for the Gathering anyway and you two are too cute to not fuck each other senseless. Should you need some advise on how to take an angel apart, just ask your own brother. He turned it into an art form. I’m sure Cassi will just love it as well, he’s my brother after all.”

 

Needless to say, Dean chased Gabriel around the club for half an hour, with a crimson coloured face, followed by Sam’s laughter. In the end, it was Castiel’s deep voice that stopped the wolf in his hunt for the archangel. “I would be very happy if you would accompany me to the Gathering, Dean.” That stopped Dean in his tracks, and turned to face Castiel. Dean’s face was human, but his expression was that of a hungry wolf. Without another comment, Dean let go of Gabriel’s wing he had managed to grip, and prowled over to Castiel. “If it makes you happy angel I’ll go with you to your family’s party.” The coughed “chick-flick” from Sam was responsible for the next hunt: Dean chased Sam out of the door and everyone knew the moment both shifters left the building. The telling sound of ripping fabric could be heard over the growling and laughter from the two brothers, it only made the feeling of happiness grow in Gabriel’s chest.

 

“With the amount of clothes those two are ripping apart, I should order more than one suit for each of them. What do you say, Cassi?” No answer followed and when Gabriel turned to look at his brother, he found the seraph with a dreamy expression on his face. When Castiel still wasn’t responding to Gabriel, the archangel risked a sneaking glance into Castiel’s mind… only to pull back immediately. Shuddering, Gabriel walked out of his club into the night and tried to banish the pictures he had seen in his brothers’ mind… they hit far too close to home. All the fantasies Gabriel could imagine with Sam in a suit… just not with _Sam_ Winchester, were playing on loop in his brothers’ mind.

 

A week later, Gabriel found himself sitting in his chair on his… Sam’s desk, chewing on his pencil while he read a few reports Sam had put together for him. More information on angels and shifters who went missing or were found dead. With half an ear, Gabriel heard his office door being opened and closed again along with the rustle of wings. Since only Castiel walked into his office without knocking, Gabriel didn’t look up. “Almost done here Cassi. I just need to finish this and then we can leave for the tailor.”

 

“I will inform our brother should I meet him on my way out.” Gabriel froze, eyes still on the report. That was not the voice he had been expecting. Slowly, Gabriel raised his gaze to meet the grey green eyes of his oldest brother. _Michael_. Gabriel knew Raphael had left the city after his attack on Castiel without speaking with Lucifer who was still in the city. Once again Gabriel had three of four archangels in his territory and it started to annoy him, but there wasn’t anything he could do for now. “What can I do for you Michael?” _‘Maybe put the frost out of your voice.’_ A tiny voice in the back of his mind said.

 

“Hello, Gabriel.” Gabriel was still sitting in chair and made no effort to get up. Michael was watching him with a neutral expression. His silvery wings looked relaxed without touching the floor where Gabriel simply dropped them on the soft carpet. Where Gabriel’s wings had different shades of gold and amber, Michael’s wings were a pure silver. The vessel of the Sword of Heaven was… ageless. Short dark brown hair, grey-green eyes, and the shadow of a beard on his face. He was good looking, but cold in a way not even Lucifer was. Michael would never fit among the other races, Gabriel learned a long time ago. Not like Gabriel or even Castiel. He was too much of a ruler, a general. There was a reason their Father made Michael a warrior, the first line of defense, the Sword of Heaven.

 

Before either Gabriel or Michael could say another word, the door opened again, and Sam walked in. “Hey Gabe, you ready to leave or should Dean and I drive ahead?” Sam was still standing in the door, handle in his hand, body relaxed, but he couldn’t fool Gabriel. The archangel saw the hardness in Sam’s eyes and the streaks of gold in the hazel. The lion was close. He had heard Gabriel speak to Michael and came to interfere should it be required. Eyes more lion than human, found eyes of whiskey and gold and without speaking a word, Gabriel told Sam everything was fine, for now.

 

“Sam, meet my oldest brother, Michael. Michael, this is my boy-cat Sam…” But Michael interrupted Gabriel and turned around to face the lion behind him. “Sam Winchester, the Primal Lion Shifter and Ruler of the Forest. I heard of you.” Michael offered Sam his hand and there was no hostility in his face, but Sam let his eyes roam from Gabriel to Michael and his offered hand without offering his own. “Without any means to insult you, Archangel, the last time another archangel, who wasn't Lucifer, touched someone close to Gabriel, he ended up in the care of my brother for almost a week.”

 

Michael’s wings shifted from relaxed to frozen and it made the silvery feather look like blades. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Primal.” Still no sense of danger, but Gabriel could feel the temperature rising. Where Lucifer brought ice and cold, Michael brought fire and heat. “You should address this question to the Archangel Raphael. It was him who attacked the Seraph Castiel and it was Gabriel who pulled him back from the brink of death.” Now, the silvery feathers didn’t look like blades they _became_ blades and Gabriel asked himself how Sam was able to hold Michael’s eyes. “Is that so…” Had it been Lucifer speaking those words the walls would crawl with ice. Michael spread his wings and snapped them back again before he turned his back to Sam.

 

“Were you able to heal Castiel completely, Gabriel?” Nothing but honest concern on his face. “Yes, I could heal him completely, but it took him a few days to be back and kicking. Sam’s brother, Dean took care of him on Castiel’s request.” Michael nodded and took a seat in front of Gabriel. “I will check on Castiel myself before I leave. Just to make sure.” With a soft click, Sam closed the door and took the other chair next to Michael. “Tell him Gabriel…” Sam was relaxed, a cat in a human body. Grey-green eyes shifted from Sam to Gabriel. “Tell me what, Gabriel?” asked Michael. Signing, Gabriel dragged his hands through his hair and when he started to speak, he told Michael every piece of information Sam and Castiel gathered of the fallen and dead angels, the missing shifters, and the lives lost to the madness of an archangel.

 

Gabriel talked for over an hour with Sam adding information now and then, Michael kept his silence. After everything was said a heavy silence fell over the three, Gabriel asked himself if he had done the right thing in telling Michael everything. “Gabriel, Sam… thank you for telling me this. It looks like I need to talk to Raphael about a… few things, but this situation doesn’t change my mind regarding the Gathering. It needs to happen. I will leave you now. We will meet again at the Gathering.” Michael left without another word, while Gabriel and Sam remained in silence.

 

The door opened again, and Dean walked in, Castiel close behind him. “We just had a really strange talk with the Archangel Michael who thought it would be necessary to thank me for taking care of Cas after the ugly dude tried to deep fry him. Anything happened we should know about?” Before Gabriel could answer, Sam got up and pulled Gabriel off his chair. “I tell you on our way to the tailor, Dean. Let’s head out. I think Gabriel could use some air.”

 

Together, they moved to the door, but before Gabriel pushed himself into the sky, he pressed against Sam and for one long moment, wrapping his wings around them. The force Sam used to hug Gabriel would break the bones of a human or small shifter, but Gabriel felt safe. When they separated, Gabriel smiled but was remained silent. Together with his brother, Gabriel pushed himself in the sky. Wings of gold and black seemingly filled the air. When Gabriel looked down again, Sam and Dean shared an evil grin and jumped from the flat roof only to land with the elegance and grace of powerful shifters.

 

There was no shiny black Impala to be seen when Gabriel and Castiel reached the building of their tailor, so they flew over the building like oversized birds of prey. Over time, they shortened their rounds to they could talk. “Are you okay, Gabriel?” Chuckling, Gabriel rolled through the air and over Castiel without touching the others’ wings. “I should ask you the same. How did your talk with Michael go?” Castiel answered his brothers’ roll with a backflip. “To my own surprise, he thanked Dean for keeping an eye on me and he healed a few fractures in my grace that were still recovering.” Gabriel slapped Castiel on the back with his primaries. “Why didn’t you tell me about these fractures? I could have taken care of them as well.” Shoving back with his own wings, Castiel gestured to a shiny black point on the road. “I wasn’t aware of the fractures and Michael said they would have healed on their own. He just accelerated the healing with his grace. We should land brother. The Winchesters are here.”

 

Dropping lower until they could land, both angels hit the ground the moment Dean parked his car. They had seen each other half an hour ago, but when Sam walked up to Gabriel, he pulled Gabriel in a slow kiss. It was a not very subtle cough from Dean which interrupted them. “You’re just jealous because you’re not getting as much tongue as I do, Dean.” The gagging sound Dean made earned him a brotherly shove from Sam. “We should go inside. I’m sure Miniel is waiting for us.” Gabriel mouthed a silent _party-pooper_ at Castiel, before he opened the front door of shop.

 

The shop appeared small from the outside, but was big enough on the inside several angels could fit easily without having their wings crowded. To his own amusement, Gabriel thought Sam and Dean looked completely out of place. They were too wild, too feral, for this shop full of suits, dress-shirts and ties. _This must be Heaven to Castiel_ … Gabriel couldn’t supress a small snicker at the thought. “Gabriel, Castiel… I was expecting you an hour ago.” An angry voice came from behind the counter and a small angel followed. The angel was small, even smaller than Gabriel with a round face full of freckles, brown eyes and spiky blond hair with green tips. She only had one set of wings, but they were amazing. A flaming red that became a sunny yellow that melted into a vibrant green only to become a dark blue.

 

“You have wings like a macaw.” Sam sounded like a boy on Christmas. “And you look like lion even in human form.” Sam burst into a body shaking laughter and even Dean laughed low and deep. “Miniel, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, meet my sister Miniel. She will provide us with our outfits for the bloody Gathering.” Snorting, Miniel turned around and made one of those follow-me gestures, the two shifters and two angels followed her deeper into the store.

 

“I have your and Castiel’s measures, Gabriel. You two only need to tell me if you want to wear a tie or bow-tie and what colour your shirts should be. For the two giants… I have to take your measures, and I will take the first fitting of your suits immediately. Make yourself comfortable, this will take a while.”

 

Truth be told, the tiny angel was like a hurricane in her own domain. When she pulled out a chair to take Sam’s measures, Gabriel tried to hide his laughter behind a folder with different patches of fabric to choose a colour for his shirt. Only for Castiel to do the same when it was Dean’s turn. It made everything even better in Gabriel’s mind.

 

When Miniel declared she had everything, she vanished into a separate room to start with the first of the suits for Sam and Dean. Out of boredom, Gabriel showed a colourful patch to Sam. “What do you think? Maybe I can make someone’s eyeballs explode with it.” Sam made a very impressive bitchface. “It’s the right colour if you want to collect garbage next to the highway. Get this… monstrosity out of my face. My eyes are starting to hurt.” Gabriel’s next try was as bad as the first one. “This one?” It was pink, a screaming, eyes-hurting pink. “I’m sure you would glow in the dark with a shirt in that colour.” Another bitchface and laughter from Dean who was looking at colours for his shirts as well.

 

Gabriel looked through the patches again and was about to show Sam another one, a patch with shit-like brown colour, when Sam ripped the patch book from his hands. “You are driving me nuts Gabriel. You’re like five-year old on a sugar rush.” Sam flipped through the book and stopped when he hit the green patches. He flipped through several pages of green before he stopped on one. Sam handed Gabriel the patch. It was a vibrant green, emerald if Gabriel had to put a name on it. “This one. It matches your golden feathers.”

 

“He’s right brother. If you had asked me, I would have given you the same colour for your shirt. Dean, I’m done with your suit for now. Time to hit the back,” demanded Miniel. Growling, Dean got up and walked behind the curtain to put the suit on. Meanwhile, Sam was still turning one page after another on the patch book. “And this one for me.” He handed the patch to Miniel before Gabriel could see it. For a moment, Miniel looked at the patch in her hand and then at Sam. “I wouldn’t have chosen this colour for you but… yes, you feel like this to me. I can’t explain why, but maybe it’s because you’re not _any_ shifter. Yes, I will use this colour for you.” Miniel vanished and Gabriel still had no clue which patch Sam had given to Miniel.

 

Dean walked out before Gabriel could ask. Dean looked… hot. The suit was just the first version, but it looked good on him. All black, fitting on the shoulders and narrow waist… and he was shirtless under the suit jacked. “Not bad for the first round.” Gabriel gave Dean an approving whistle. Dean’s answer was to show Gabriel the finger. “Any idea for a colour yet?” Before Dean could answer, Castiel got up with stiff wings and straight back. “Yes, this for me, and this one for Dean.” After he handed the patches to Miniel, Castiel walked out. No one said anything, but everyone looked at Castiel before Dean vanished again to change into his clothes again. The moment he was dressed, Dean followed Castiel out of the store once Sam told him he would find a way home.

 

“Any idea what that was about?” Gabriel made a confused face at Sam. “No idea.”

 

“Sam, your turn, and I managed to pull a shirt together for you. It’s not ready yet, but it will do for now.” Sam vanished behind the curtain and left Miniel and Gabriel alone. Gabriel was staring at the curtain when he felt a warm hand on his own. “Sam… he’s good for you, Gabriel.” Her voice was low, almost silent, but Gabriel knew Sam could hear every word. “What makes you say that?” Gabriel lowered his voice as well. “You are at peace with yourself when he’s around. The last time I saw you like this was a long, long time ago. You love him like you loved Lucifer, when this world was yet young.” Smiling, Gabriel pulled his hand from Miniel’s and placed it on his sisters’ face. “I still love Lucifer like the first days, but that doesn’t mean I can’t love Sam the same.” Miniel mirrored Gabriel’s gesture and placed her hand under his jaw. “It’s good to see you love someone again, Gabriel. You have always been the brightest of the archangels for us seraphs.”

 

They separated when they heard Sam pulling the curtain back. “By everything that’s holy in this world…” Miniel’s words were a gasp, but Gabriel couldn’t see anything because her colourful wings were blocking his view. “I… I’ll leave you two alone now…” Gabriel never saw his sister leave, he only had eyes for Sam.

 

The suit was black and... ”Holy fuck…” Gabriel looked Sam over. The broad shoulders barely fit into the suit jacket and it followed the line of his chest _perfect_. Gabriel couldn’t find any words to describe the view in front of him, so he got up. Sam looked down at him with a mix of hunger and something else… ”Can I talk you into wearing something like that every day?” The low chuckle did things to Gabriel that were indeed unholy. “You sure you would get anything done with me wearing something like this on daily basis?” Gabriel stared at Sam’s throat, at the way it moved when Sam talked. “Answer me Gabriel…” Sam leaned closer to whisper the words in Gabriel’s ear. “No, Sam. I wouldn’t.” Slowly, Sam walked around Gabriel, when the archangel tried to follow his movement, Sam stopped him with a heavy hand around Gabriel’s neck.

 

Sam pressed himself against Gabriel’s back, the archangels’ wings like a golden fan around them and when Gabriel looked up, Gabriel looked at _them_.

 

There was a big mirror in the front of them. Sam was like a wall of black behind Gabriel, and the black looked almost framed by Gabriel’s golden wings. Sam wrapped his arms like steel cords arounds Gabriel. One arm on his shoulder and over his chest, the other between his wings and around Gabriel’s waist. “Look at us, Gabriel… imagine you in black, green and gold… you will look beautiful, stunning. No other angel will be as spectacular as you. Everyone will look at you and they will _crave_ to own you, but they can’t. Do you know why, Gabriel?” Sam was still whispering. “Because of you, Sam.” Gabriel didn’t whisper.

 

“Exactly… because of me. They will see you, want to own you, and I will rip apart everyone who tries to touch you. The only one I’m going to share you with is Lucifer. You are going to look so good between me and him, Gabriel. Don’t you think so?” Sam’s fingers danced over Gabriel’s chest while he pressed his hard cock against Gabriel’s lower back. “I can’t wait for the day, Gabriel. You all aroused, arching hard and begging us to fuck you… but before we do that, we would take you apart. Piece by piece, feather by feather. Afterwards, we will put you together again and only then… then we will take you.”

 

Lighting fast, Sam buried his teeth in Gabriel’s neck and the hand Sam had around the archangels’ chest muffled Gabriel’s scream. When Sam pulled back, his lips were shiny and red with blood. “Lucifer and I… we know you’re not ready Gabriel. Not yet. We will wait for you and the day we finally have you...” Sam didn’t finish his sentence, instead he dragged his tongue slowly over the bite, collecting the blood. Gabriel almost came in his pants like a teenager.

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel through the mirror, lips bloody and his canines were too big to be human. “I like the shirt. Maybe I should get a few t-shirts in this colour.” Sam was speaking in his normal voice again, not his husky whispering. “I’ll change back into my stuff and we can grab something to eat. What do you say, Gabe?” “Sounds good to me.” Gabriel was proud his voice didn’t falter or leave him completely. In his mind, Gabriel still saw Sam with blood red lips and he knew now why Miniel thought the colour would suit Sam without knowing why.

 

The colour Sam had chosen for his shirt... it looked liked Gabriel’s blood on his lips.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Devil Comes to Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> guess what? I had the last week off and finished Heaven's Gate and wrote two chapters of my new thing. It will only be 5 chapters long but 2/5 ready is not bad i think :) 
> 
> I have to add a few new tags for this chapter. If you are not a fan of sabrifer you need to skip the 2nd half of the chapter. First part story, second part smut but you'll see when it's about to get steamy.
> 
> Credits for edits again for Crow NoYami^^

It was the last evening before the Gathering would like place on a small peninsula in a corner of Gabriel's territory. It was a place where no archangel held any power of the land, so they were able to gather in this one place without anyone having the urge to defend their territory. Sam and Dean would take a path through the Forest, their shifter speed far greater than any car and the way through the Forest was faster anyway. Gabriel and Castiel would fly, of course. Gabriel's city was bristling with life, the sky full of angels waiting for the Gathering. It was strange to Gabriel feeling so many of his siblings in his city. When he closed his eyes to sense the lives in his city, it was an ocean of grace and colour. Lucifer's cold grace was among them and when the archangel felt the brush of his brothers' presence, he nudged back against Gabriel with a feeling of amusement. Michael would join them at the Gathering.

 

Michael had told Gabriel he wanted to hold the peace up as long as possible, and with three of the four archangels in one city... Michael didn't question Lucifer's presence. Raphael... Raphael was close to his sea borders, and Gabriel was sure the idiot wanted to use the opportunity of Michael's absence to cause trouble. Hopefully, with Lucifer in the city he would think twice about it, this evening was to relax and enjoy before shit hit the fan. A warm touch to Gabriel's jaw helped him come out of his mind; the sounds and smells of his club penetrated his senses.

 

It was Sam's touch which brought him back. The lion stood over him with a glass in his hand. "Everything okay Gabriel?" The archangel nodded and took the glass from Sam's hands. "Yes, Lucifer is still in the city and Raphael is close. Michael won't be in my territory until shortly before the Gathering. I wish we didn't have to be a part of the damn event..." Chuckling, Sam dropped himself onto the couch next to Gabriel and pulled the archangel against his side. Golden wings pressed against the back of the couch. "Don't worry. We’ll play our roles at the Gathering, try not to rip Raphael's feathers out one by one, go back home and have awesome sex. Just think about that and everything will be easier for you."

 

Gabriel beamed at the thought of awesome sex. Not that their sex wasn’t always awesome. Gabriel pulled himself back into a sitting position and thought about throwing himself into Sam’s lap, when Dean and Castiel joined them on the couch. “Can you two not fuck each other where others want to sit in peace and enjoy their beer?” Dean dropped down next to his brother, while Castiel chose a soft and comfortable chair close to Dean. “How about you mind your own damn business Dean, or do I have to tell the story about you and what was her name?” Sam’s face was close to sardonic and Dean’s face was cherry red. “Dude, we agreed to never talk about that again, ever.” Sam’s face switched to something like feline amusement and Gabriel started to laugh at the blatant display of brotherly love.

 

“Now I want to know what happened and don’t leave out the juicy details Sam.” Sam was about to answer, when Dean growled and pulled his brother into a headlock and turned his priceless hair into an unruly mess. Growling back, Sam swung his arm back, his elbow connected with Dean’s chest and together both shifter brothers ended up rolling around on the floor. The angels lifted their feet up when the shifters rolled around, laughing and growling. A few people stopped to watch their play-fight. At some point, Dean ended up on his back in front of Gabriel, who gave the shifter a playful kick to the shoulders to push him back in Sam’s direction. However, Dean was fast, gripped Gabriel by his ankle, and pulled the archangel down on the floor. On the floor, Gabriel was at a huge disadvantage with his large wings and the shifters joined forces to hold him to the ground and tickle him like no tomorrow. Dean tried to be careful not to crush the golden wings flapping around, while Sam used his strength to hold down one of Gabriel’s upper wings with his legs.

 

Laughter could be heard over the music as Gabriel tried to fight the shifters off, but the laughter and the warm presence against his body caused too much joy to try to make them stop. Strong black wings knocked Sam off Gabriel’s wings and protected Dean from a blow of Gabriel’s wings. Castiel tried to keep Sam away from Gabriel, but the archangel could see Sam could hold himself against the seraph with no trouble. Castiel had to fight to keep the upper hand and Gabriel smiled at the display of strength. When Gabriel managed to get off his back, he used his wings to keep Dean at a distance. Dean wasn’t like his brother. He tried to be careful with the golden feathers, to not crush them and Gabriel used it to keep Dean off his brothers’ back who was still holding off Castiel. They didn’t care about the glances and stares they earned, or the whispered words about angels not behaving themselves. They enjoyed their makeshift brawl, their play fight. It was careless and fun, joy and freedom.

 

Gabriel’s grace was singing with joy and happiness. But Gabriel should know by now, that happiness never lasted long. It was a well-known sneer that caused the four of them to jump apart. “No wonder you like to fuck around with the mud monkeys… you are turning into one Gabriel, but pulling Castiel down with you… I have to say brother, you disappoint me more and more with every passing millennia.” In a move that looked trained, Sam and Dean came to their feet and went from playful to battle-ready in a heartbeat. They flanked Gabriel who jumped back to his feet as well, Dean moved a bit to the side when Castiel pushed himself between Dean and Gabriel. Sam protected Gabriel’s right side, Castiel and Dean, Gabriel’s left.

 

“You are not welcome here, Raphael. You broke the rules of conduct when you attacked one of our brothers under my care Raphael.” The threat was left unfinished but clear. Go against someone Gabriel considered his and the archangel will kill you. Raphael only snorted and summoned his blade to his left hand. “Like I would fear you and your degenerated monkeys Gabriel. Michael isn’t here, not even close enough to your pitiful territory to save your sorry ass. Don’t you think I know you told Michael everything about my last visit? Can’t defend yourself and like a little girl you run to Michael to hide behind his wings… Your weakness disgusts me more every day brother.” Gabriel spread his wings at the insult and challenge without blocking anybody’s view behind him. “For someone who’s feeling so much disgust for me, you’re spending a lot of time in my presence… brother.”

 

Summoning his own blade, Gabriel let it drop into his hand. He would not surrender to Raphael. Maybe Raphael was older and stronger, but he was lacking something Gabriel could rely on – he was not alone. Dean, Castiel… Sam. They were with him, a wild and burning force behind Gabriel. _“And you have me, Gabriel…”_ Whispered words in Gabriel’s mind, before the temperature in the room suddenly dropped and ice started to crawl along the walls. “As usual you like to bully those you consider weaker than you Raffy. You never learned strength comes from many places. Gabriel can beat you in a heartbeat and mop the floor with you. Do you want to know why, brother? He learned to be a part of this world, to live with its creatures. You, Raffy… You want to rule and dominate a world that is not yours. I was never the biggest fan of our Fathers’ creation, but I never had any intention to enslave its creatures.”

 

While Lucifer spoke, he positioned himself between the two rivaling archangels. Body and face relaxed, no open display of being a threat to Raphael… but his wings… Lucifer’s wings were burning in cold flames. No colour visible between the flames and where his primaries touched the floor, the cold cracked the wood open. The only thing Gabriel could see of Raphael with Lucifer between them, were his brothers’ wings, spread in a display of open aggression. When Lucifer spread his own wings, Raphael was completely hidden from Gabriel’s view. Gabriel moved to join Lucifer. This was not Lucifer’s problem, it was between Raphael and Gabriel, but a clawed hand around his arm stopped him.

 

When Gabriel looked up, Sam looked at him with golden eyes and shook his head. For a moment, Sam tightened his grip to make it clear he didn’t want Gabriel to interfere his brothers. Gabriel frowned at Sam and mouthed a silent ‘why’. Sam pulled Gabriel against his side to whisper. “This isn’t your fight Gabriel… Let Lucifer handle this. Trust me; he needs to do this for you. You are not hiding behind him; you’re letting him choose a side.” Sam was close, and the heat of his body was melting the frost covering Gabriel' clothes. Gabriel looked from the clawed hand around his arms to his brothers' burning wings. Yeah, Sam was right, and Gabriel knew it. This was Lucifer's fight.

 

"Why am I not surprised the Fallen One is siding with the monkey lover? You know what, brother? You deserve each other. Rolling around with the monkeys seems like a thing for you two. You were never one to be discrete. It's your corruption that tainted Gabriel in the first place, Lucifer. Had it been me who taught Gabriel the way of archangels I'm sure he wouldn't have ended rolling around with these cockroaches."

 

Lucifer roared. Loud and full of rage. Gabriel threw a shield above everyone in the room and pulled himself free from Sam's grip. He ducked under Lucifer's still cold burning wings and stopped in front of his brother. Lucifer's face was a mask of rage, his eyes burning red with power as he used this power to hold Raphael up by his throat. Raphael was clawing at his throat, but there was nothing to hold onto, his wings flapping wild in panic when he realized he wasn't strong enough to free himself. The satisfaction Gabriel felt when he saw Raphael's panic was purely for Castiel's account. but now he had to stop Lucifer.

 

Gabriel threw himself against Lucifer's broad chest, snaked his arms around his brother and buried his hands into the burning feathers, placing his face on Lucifer's chest. "Brother... please... stop." The growl rumbling from Lucifer would make any shifter proud. "He was ready to kill you and everyone in this room, Gabriel. He tried to take you from me again,” Lucifer growled. "But he didn't, he can't, Lucifer. He can't take me away from you because I would never allow it, never again. Raphael is right, we deserve each other and much more. I'm yours, Lucifer. I was always yours since the moment our Father created us."

 

The body against Gabriel became completely still and behind him, Gabriel could hear Raphael dropping to the floor. "And Sam? Are you his as well?" Pulling back, Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. His brothers’ eyes were still shining a blood red light, but the temperature was rising again. “I am as much his as I am yours Lucifer, but I have seen you two. You are already as much his as you are mine.” Stunned, Lucifer looked at Gabriel with wide eyes and the red light died in his eyes as the frost melted around them. “Okay, Gabriel.” Lucifer smiled at Gabriel. A true smile full of love for Gabriel alone. When Gabriel smiled back at Lucifer, his older brother placed a soft kiss on Gabriel’s lips. Their first kiss in millennia and it warmed Gabriel’s grace to the core. “I still need to finish something then we can go, Gabriel.” Lucifer let his grace curl around Gabriel’s for a moment, only when Gabriel gasped at the pressure on his grace did Lucifer pull back.

 

Releasing Lucifer from his tight grip, Gabriel stepped back and looked once again in Lucifer’s eyes. The red glow was back for a very different reason now; Gabriel. He nodded at Lucifer and walked around him until he could meet Sam’s eyes. Gabriel signaled Sam with a jerk of his head to follow him out of the club, which Sam did. “Let’s make sure you got what I was telling you, Raffy…” With those low, dangerous words following him, Gabriel stepped outside with Sam behind him.

 

The night was cool, the air was clean and soothing. “Where are our brothers?” Gabriel needed to ask before he lost every trail of thought. Sam spun Gabriel around by his wings and kissed him hot and furious, but when Gabriel started to kiss back, Sam pulled away causing Gabriel to make a sound close to a whine. “Our brothers left through the employee exit. What the fuck was that Gabriel? You said it yourself, Raphael is stronger than you and so is Lucifer, but you jumped between them. This was more than foolish, and I should spank your ass red for this stunt.” Sam snarled his words while Gabriel swallowed hard at the pictures dancing around in his mind.

 

“Let’s take the spanking somewhere more private, don’t you think Sam?” Lucifer stepped out of the club, his wings no longer dancing with cold flames, but his eyes were an inferno of open want when they fell on Gabriel. The hard grip on his wing made Gabriel look from Lucifer to Sam, from eyes of red to eyes to gold. “You’re right Lucifer. Let’s take this somewhere more private… You two fly ahead and I’ll meet you at Gabriel’s house. How about that?” Still looking down at Gabriel, golden eyes never leaving Gabriel’s face, the archangel realized they were waiting for his answer.

 

It was up to Gabriel to agree or decline. He knew his lion and brother wouldn’t think any differently of him should he tell them no. They would wait. But should he agree… When Gabriel looked from Sam to Lucifer the expressions on their faces where identical. Pure want, desire, sex… and Gabriel would be right in the middle of all of it. The question wasn’t to choose between his lion and his brother, it never was, but would he survive both? What if one of them left him? He barely survived after Lucifer left him for the first time, and Gabriel was certain he wouldn’t survive a second time.

 

“You are thinking too hard, Gabriel…” Lucifer let his cold hands wander over Gabriel’s feathers. Light touches along the arch of his smallest set of wings. “Lucifer is right, Gabriel. Don’t think too hard about this. Nothing has to happen. We can simply can go home and sleep in the giant nest you call a bed. This is, and will always be, your choice Gabriel.” Sam’s hands danced over the inner curve of his wings while Lucifer’s hands roamed over the other side. It was maddening and wonderful at once; their combined hands on his wings, their bodies surrounding him, helped Gabriel decide.

 

“Okay… Sam, Lucifer… it’s okay. Let’s go home, all of us.” In a fast movement, Gabriel bent his knees, stretched his wings out, and pushed himself into the sky with all his strength. When the power of his push ended, Gabriel unflared his wings to their greatest width. His primary feathers bent under the force he stretched his wings. The cold and illuminating light of the half moon turned the gold of his feathers into a metallic shade. When Gabriel looked down, he saw eyes of gold and red follow his flight.

 

Over the sounds of his city by night, Gabriel could hear the distinctive sounds of ripping fabric and the flap of wings. When Gabriel looked down, Lucifer was heading his way, trying to catch the golden archangel while a Feral Lion watched them with equally golden eyes.

 

Gabriel let his wings collapse and Lucifer thundered past him in the night sky, frost following him in his wake. Almost too late, Gabriel noticed Sam was following his dive and only with an acrobatic roll did Gabriel manage to evade Sam’s attempt to pick him out of the sky. Laughing, Gabriel had to avoid Lucifer in the sky, who was trying to hold Gabriel at a low altitude where Sam could pick him out of the sky with a jump. It wasn’t easy to avoid Lucifer’s attempts in the sky and Sam on the ground, the moment one of them would catch him, Gabriel would be at their mercy. Shivering, Gabriel pushed a few strands of hair out of his face and rolled over Lucifer, who aimed for his golden wings.

 

In a few minutes, they would reach the estate of Gabriel’s house and the archangel knew his second night of being chased would end there. No “if” involved, the chase had to end there, and the moment Gabriel crossed the warding to his home, Lucifer dropped from sky taking Gabriel with him, but the two falling archangels never hit the earth as Sam caught them both. Gabriel found his front pressed into the ground with hands hot and cold holding his wings down.

 

“We’ve caught you Gabriel…” Lucifer whispered in a singsong voice as he buried his fingers deep in golden feathers. “…and we will devour you Gabriel…” Sam growled low and licked over the feathers close to Gabriel’s back and every fibre in Gabriel’s body and grace let go. Every tension left him as he gave himself completely over to Sam and Lucifer and sealed his fade for tonight with a soft

 

“Yes…”  


The moment Gabriel gave himself over to Sam and Lucifer, their combined hands started to roam over his body; lips and tongues soon following. Cold fingers pushed his feathers apart, and callus fingers dug hard into the sensitive oil glands beneath the feathers. Gabriel howled for his lovers into the dark night sky, when the hard coil of his muscles pushed him off the ground teeth found their way to his neck. The tension in his muscles vanished and Gabriel shifted until he could display his neck to Lucifer. The breath on his neck was too cold to be Sam. Seconds later, two sets of hands wandered over his wings on both sides. The lower the hands wandered, the more Gabriel’s anticipation grew. He wanted to hear claws tear his clothes away, so Sam and Lucifer could start devouring him.

 

The loud honk of a car in the distance pulled Devil and lion out of their lust clouded minds and both growled angrily at the sound interrupting them. Gabriel couldn’t see Sam and Lucifer share a heated glance, before they both grabbed Gabriel by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Startled, Gabriel looked from Lucifer to Sam, both flanking him and Sam’s nakedness a _hard_ distraction.

“Inside, brother… we will not tolerate any more interruptions from our fun.” Lucifer couldn’t hide his excitement, his eyes dancing a light red, but it was the fast slap to his still jean-clad ass that caused Gabriel to move. Lucifer and Sam still held his sides when Gabriel opened the door with nothing but a thought, and together they walked in. Gabriel was halfway to the stairs leading to his bedroom when Lucifer stopped him with a grip to the neck.

 

“Tonight, you are ours Gabriel, but you know that already… But to be ours means we are going to use you as _we_ want, in _any_ way we want. As long as you don’t tell us ‘no’ in any form we will fuck you as long and hard as we wish and in any position we want you. Sam and I will share you between us. Your pleasure is ours to enjoy while we enjoy ourselves with you. Is that clear Gabriel?” The hand around his neck pressed down for a moment, before Lucifer’s cold mouth left a trail of kisses long the warm skin.

 

“Yours… yours to take, yours to use…” Gabriel was breathing hard. Neither with Sam nor Lucifer had he let himself go so… _completely_. “So good for us, brother…” Lucifer’s whispered words of praise made Gabriel feel hot and wanted, when Lucifer pulled back, Gabriel whimpered at the of the loss. “Don’t worry. Everything will be taken care of.” Sam said in front of him, warm hands framing Gabriel’s face. The softness of the touch betrayed the expression on the Sam’s face; one of naked hunger.

 

“Sam…” Lucifer’s voice was low but when he spoke the shifters’ name, it carried a hint of old power, and yet Sam held Gabriel’s eyes for a heartbeat longer than he should be capable of when faced with the commanding voice of an archangel. “The table, I want you to fuck our pretty golden Messenger on the table while I watch you.” Three sets of eyes looked to the left towards the dinning room, Lucifer wanted to Sam to fuck him on his dinner table. No one moved, but when Gabriel tried to wiggle out between the two tall frames surround him, Sam lifted Gabriel up with a strong grip to his ass.

 

Acting on instinct, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. When the archangel looked down he could see Sam’s naked frame between is his legs. Sam’s hard dick left a wet spot on Gabriel’s inner thigh.

 

With an ‘oomph’, Sam placed Gabriel on the table and raised his hand like a cat about to strike. In front of Gabriel’s eyes, Sam’s fingers grew claws, long and wicked sharp, instruments to hold down the lion’s prey and shred flesh. The victim was Gabriel’s clothes. With a few fast movements Sam had freed Gabriel of his clothes before the claws vanished again. Rough hands turned the archangel around until he was lying on his stomach, legs splayed open, ass on display. Without another word Sam stimulated the oil glands between Gabriel’s feathers and when the lion deemed his fingers wet enough, two of his long fingers speared Gabriel open. Clever fingers worked him open. Never too fast or rough but dancing along the edge of just right. When Gabriel lifted his head off the table he saw Lucifer sprawled out in a chair, clothes gone, and his brothers’ hard cock left a trail of wetness on Lucifer’s skin. But Lucifer was only watching and not touching himself and that shouldn’t be so hot.

That was the moment Sam pressed down hard on Gabriel’s prostate and the archangel wailed at the sudden burst of pleasure. When Sam pulled his fingers out, he pulled Gabriel’s cheeks apart. “You look so good like this Gabriel. Spread open and wet for us…” A small push forward and Sam breached the stretched ring of muscle and sunk an inch deep into Gabriel’s body. “You open up so nicely for my cock Gabriel. I can feel your muscles dragging me in, pulling me deeper…” Sam pulled out completely and used his fingers to stretch Gabriel open before he pushed back in, deeper than before. “I can’t wait to see Lucifer fuck your tight little hole Gabriel. I want to see him taking you apart…” Pulling back, not completely but the thick head of Sam’s cock stretched Gabriel open before Sam pushed all the way in until his hips were flush with Gabriel’s ass. “Lucifer told me how he was able to take you apart before. Make you howl in pleasure. I want to hear you sing for us Gabriel…”

One hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, held Gabriel down as Sam started to fuck him in earnest. Gabriel’s eyes never left Lucifer’s smirking face and when Sam started to fuck him with slow deep thrusts, Lucifer closed his hands around his cock and mimicked every thrust of Sam’s hips with his hand. Sam shoved Gabriel on the table and the pressure on his own cock was maddening, but not enough to make him cum. He started to push back against Sam, but Sam only slowed his thrusts until he was merely grinding against Gabriel. The archangel whimpered and offered the shifter his neck, spreading his wings wide open, offering everything to keep Sam going. “You need to invite him, Gabriel.” Sam spoke to Gabriel between peppering kisses along his spine. “He wanted to be invited the first time he watched us fuck in your office, and that’s what he wants now. Invite him Gabriel and you will get what you want.”

 

Gabriel pushed up on one arm and stretched the other arm out for his brother to take. “Please brother… Lucifer… I need you.” Like a string being pulled, Lucifer was on his feet and in front of Gabriel. “And you shall have me brother…” Lucifer guided Gabriel’s head down on his cock and Gabriel opened his mouth without further instruction. When Gabriel started to suck on his brother’s cock, the moan from Lucifer was like music, but with a hard thrust from Sam, Gabriel found himself impaled on Sam’s cock who used the thrust to shove Gabriel down on Lucifer’s cock.

 

This time Lucifer’s moan was a broken and wanton sound, his wings dropping to the ground as he slumped forward and caught himself on the table, half bent over Gabriel. The only thing Gabriel could to do was move his tongue and swallow around the length in his mouth as Sam moved him around to his liking; Lucifer wasn’t complaining.

It felt like an eternity later that Gabriel felt Sam’s thrusts becoming erratic, the sound of his breathing changed, and his thrusts become shorter, harder. When Sam changed his grip on Gabriel’s body, he changed the angle and Gabriel not only had pressure on his cock between his body and the table, but on his sweet spot again. His groan around Lucifer’s length made his brother moan and with a slow thrust himself, Lucifer pulled out of Gabriel’s mouth. “Cum for us Sam. Make him not only loose for me, but as sloppy as you can. I want him to be open and wet for me, so I can just slide in. Don’t make Gabriel cum. I have something special in my mind for him.” Sam’s response was a grunting sound while he changed the angle once again and started to nail Gabriel’s sweet spot dead on three times, four… before Sam’s grip became hard when his orgasm washed through him. The sound Sam made wasn’t human, a sound made to declare he was successful in breeding his mate.

 

When the last tremors of his orgasm faded down, Sam pulled out and Gabriel tried to lift off the table, but was pressed back down by Lucifer’s hand between his shoulder blades. The question on his tongue died down when Gabriel felt something cold press against his hole. The cold something was pushed deep into Gabriel’s body and when Sam stepped back, something changed with the toy.

 

The cold of Lucifer’s graced bloomed within his body, racing through his vessel. The was a pressure building around the damn toy and it was like lighting striking the sensitive nerve endings. Gabriel tried to fight it, hold himself against it, but in the end, Lucifer won. The feeling of lightning against his prostate was too much and when Gabriel stopped to fight his orgasm off, he felt he was being ripped apart by his orgasm from the inside out. Gabriel screamed, holding onto his brother in front of him as his vision drowned in white light. With every passing moment, the pleasure increased with the pressure within his body. The longer Gabriel’s orgasm lasted, the more the pressure pushed down on his insides.

 

A warm comfortable darkness followed the wave of blinding pleasure, and Gabriel let himself fall.

______

 

When Gabriel woke up he was in his bed with Sam and Lucifer next to him, but when he tried to move a gasp was the only thing that came over his lips. As Gabriel looked down at himself he could see thin leather cords criss-crossing over his chest. Lucifer… he knew his brothers’ work, but it could have been Sam’s idea. The bindings wouldn’t do anything to hinder his movements, but with the right strings pulled the leather would push down on the sensitive oil glands around his wings. Around all his wings.

“Look who’s back with us.” Lucifer’s lowered his head and kissed Gabriel’s chest, following the leather’s trail. “I don’t know if I should be proud of myself or concerned for you Gabriel…” Sam, was lying on his left wings looking like a sated cat. “Proud Sam, definitely proud. You fucked his lights out. That’s quite an achievement with an archangel.” Sam only purred and nuzzled the soft skin between Gabriel’s jaw and shoulder. Gabriel let himself bask in their presence and softness, he knew it wouldn’t last, not tonight. Gabriel knew he could ask for anything and they would give him anything he could ask for, but… it didn’t feel right. This was _their_ night and he was _theirs_ to take. Arousal started to curl low in his stomach.

 

Both Lucifer and Sam chuckled, the sound only added to Gabriel’s arousal. Lucifer pulled on the leather like a string on an instrument, making Gabriel gasp at the pressure around his wings, while Sam closed his lips around one of Gabriel’s nipples. Moaning, Gabriel buried his hands in Sam’s mane and watched Lucifer smirk down at them. “So beautiful for us Gabriel…” Another pull on the strings, a raspy tongue on a sensitive nub and a cold hand closing around his once again hard cock. “I think he earned a reward, don’t you Sam?” Sam only hummed around the worried flesh between his teeth. “I think he said yes, don’t you agree Gabriel?”

 

Lucifer pulled hard on one string, the one corded around his lowest left wing, closing his hand around Gabriel’s cock and giving a hard pump. A zing of pleasure raced through Gabriel. He tried to keep his back on the bed, so the strings wouldn’t push down on his other wings. Sam lying on his wings on one side while he switched to the other nipple helped. But this was their game and for a moment Gabriel forgot. When Sam switched to the other side of Gabriel’s chest, he pulled hard on the string attached to Gabriel’s top wing. Lucifer let go of the string he was still holding and the hand around Gabriel’s cock went lower and rolled his brothers’ balls in his hands.

“I have an idea Sam.” The wickedness in Lucifer’s voice made Gabriel fear for his sanity, especially when Sam pulled back and shared a smile with Lucifer. “It’s your turn after all Lucifer.” Sam pulled back and rolled off Gabriel’s wings. Lucifer smirked down at Gabriel and grabbed the strings around the upper part of his chest. Groaning, Gabriel let himself be dragged over the bed and offered no resistance when Lucifer pushed him around.

 

A pillow was shoved under Gabriel’s lower back as his head hung off the bed. His wings on display for his two lovers. “Gabriel, look at me.” Gabriel looked up at his brother, Sam hidden by Lucifer’s white burning wings, but the movement pulled on the strings around his top wings.

 

“I will take you now and you will make Sam really happy, okay Gabriel?” The youngest archangel only whimpered, trying to grab for his brother, for Sam, for anything… Lucifer caught Gabriel’s hand, entwined their fingers and Sam helped Gabriel to keep his head up, taking the pressure off his muscles and strings. “We know Gabriel… we’re here. Only for you…” Sam pressed a kiss, soft and warm, on Gabriel’s lips. “Now, Lucifer…” Sam looked down at Gabriel, saw every emotion flicker over his face when Lucifer lifted Gabriel’s legs over his arms and pushed slowly into his brothers’ tight heat.

 

Lucifer was cold, unfamiliar to Sam’s known heat, but the cold was familiar at the same time. When Lucifer bottomed out, he threw his head back and his ever-burning wings snapped open with a whisper of feathers. “Gabriel…” Words like a prayer and Sam pulled back so Gabriel would be able to see his brother, captured in pleasure and the white of his wings brilliant and glowing. “Look how much pleasure you give him Gabriel… only you.” Slowly, Sam lowered Gabriel’s head back down. “And _we_ are here just for your pleasure.” Sam’s smile was sweet and open and together with the slow thrusts of Lucifer, Gabriel opened his mouth for Sam. Gabriel was still holding Lucifer’s hand and used his other to guide Sam’s hard cock in his mouth, down his throat. Sam was about to stop, but Gabriel pushed down on Sam’s hip, making it clear he didn’t want Sam to stop so he didn’t.

 

It took them no time to establish a rhythm. Lucifer pulled back, Sam pushed in. The only sounds in the room were Gabriel’s muffled moans, Sam’s grunts and Lucifer’s groans. Sound of deepest pleasure between the three of them. The pull on two of strings around his chest was so unexpected that Gabriel was almost glad Sam’s cock down his throat muffled his scream of pleasure. By now Gabriel should’ve known, that these two were up to no good alone and together…

 

Sam bent over Gabriel, using the whole length of his body and did something Gabriel would have never expected… Sam used his height to bend down completely over Gabriel and sucked down Gabriel’s cock.

 

Gabriel didn’t hear Lucifer’s words as he described the feast in front of him. Gabriel was under both of them; captured between their pleasure and his own.

 

This time his orgasm didn’t consume him to the point of blackness. Gabriel came first; on his brothers’ cock and down Sam’s throat and when his body tensed in pleasure Lucifer and Sam followed Gabriel down the cliff.

 

In the end the three of them ended up back on the bed. A mix of limbs and wings and a feeling of bliss but underneath it… there was still a deep arousal burning between them, waiting. Waiting for them to wake up from their feeling of bliss. A part of Gabriel was glad Sam had snapped the strings around his body apart.

The burning sensation between them was the only thing preventing Gabriel from falling asleep. He was draped over Lucifer, their wings overlapping. Sam made the impression of starfish between them, but he managed to keep touching both archangels, his head resting on Lucifer’s belly after he shoved Gabriel aside to make room. One hand rested on Gabriel’s back and the slow touches made Gabriel wish he could maneuver like Sam.

 

It was the moment when Gabriel felt the sharper touch of claw-tipped fingers on his back that told Gabriel his rest was over. When he opened his eyes, and looked down at Sam, the lion looked back. His eyes were completely lion, gold around black with no white in his eyes but the burning glow was missing. “Sam…” Gabriel held the lions’ eyes and watched Sam push himself up. The body was human but the one in control was clearly not. Sam nipped at Gabriel’s jaw with sharp teeth without breaking the skin and when Gabriel yelped in surprise, Sam shifted his attention to Lucifer. Sam lowered his head and kissed Lucifer and Gabriel saw something he felt himself every time when the lion came out. Lucifer’s body went motionless under Gabriel, the other archangel went completely pliant under the ministrations of the lion. Lucifer didn’t resist when Sam pushed him deeper into the bedding with nothing but their kiss.

 

When Sam pulled back, slowly and with a wicked smile, Lucifer tried to follow. He looked almost distressed their kiss had ended. “As much as I would like to enjoy you more Lucifer… I think we made a promise to your brother…” When lion and devil looked down at Gabriel, the archangel pulled back, slowly. The expression on their faces… raw, hungry, greedy …and Gabriel was the target of all those expressions. Pushing up to his knees, Gabriel lowered wings as Lucifer pushed himself up as well. Sam looked between Gabriel and Lucifer before he fixated Lucifer with his golden eyes and growled deep in his chest. Sam lay down again on his back with his hands crossed behind his head. An invitation, and Gabriel answered. Gabriel closed the distance between them and sat down on Sam’s thigh, but Sam wasn’t having any of that.

With strong hands Sam lifted Gabriel up and placed him on his once again hard and leaking cock. Keeping himself steady with a hand to Sam’s chest, Gabriel looked down at Sam with a raised eyebrow. “Very subtle Sam.” Sam didn’t answer with words, he simply pushed up against Gabriel with his cock. “I get it cat-boy, I get it.” Gabriel pushed himself up, reached behind himself and slicked his hand with his wing oil. Using his own oil to slick Sam’s cock, Gabriel lowered slowly down on Sam’s cock. Moving up and down on Sam’s length, the cold touch of Lucifer’s hands on his back was almost a surprise to Gabriel.  

“Still so beautiful in your passion Gabriel…” Lucifer pressed closer to Gabriel, helping his brother fuck himself on Sam’s cock. “And you will be even more beautiful when we split you open between us… don’t you think?” With his cold hands on Gabriel’s hips, Lucifer shoved Gabriel down the same moment Sam surged up and Gabriel keened at the sudden force was impaled on Sam. When he pulled himself up next, Lucifer’s finger danced over his stretched rim and when Gabriel lowered himself down again, Lucifer’s finger breached Gabriel’s rim next to Sam’s cock.

 

The whimper at the additional stretch was like a demand to Lucifer. Sam slowed down and with every down movement Lucifer stretched Gabriel further; minutes later he had two fingers inserted into his brother alongside Sam. When Lucifer was up to four fingers Gabriel had to pause. He was breathing hard as he lowered himself on Sam’s chest. Hands danced over Gabriel’s side, purring and touching the archangel while Lucifer whispered words of praise and encouragement to his brother. Lucifer and Sam stopped in their movements to give Gabriel time to adjust to the feeling of fullness and stretch.

 

Only when Gabriel made it clear he wanted them to move did Lucifer pull his fingers out. Seconds later Gabriel felt the head of his brothers’ cock press against his stretched rim. The fit was tight… so tight even after Lucifer stretched him with four fingers. With slow movements Gabriel worked himself down on his brother and Sam. While he could hear his brother, Gabriel was able to see Sam’s face. Pleasure in so many forms rolled over Sam’s face with the urge to fuck into the tight heat of Gabriel’s body.

 

Only when Lucifer was finally completely sheathed within Gabriel, did Gabriel start to move. Their combined groans and moans filled the room, Gabriel couldn’t remember if he ever felt something like this. This kind of burning stretch and fullness, of _rightness_. Their movements were completely in sync, their bodies moving as one as the grace of two archangels and the power of a Primal lion collided with each other. It was a display of gold, and red, mended white and sand-coloured hazel. When all three of them reached their final peak of pleasure there was no sound, just a wave of pleasure crashing between them before everything collapsed in a clash of powers followed by darkness and a shared dream of a chase and endless pleasure.


	14. Chapter 13 -  Brother vs Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> i planned on updating this on saturday but i have an evil surgery today on my jaw because of an infection...and so i thought, why not share the pain? My beloved beta Crow NoYami HATED me for this chapter. She yelled and cursed at me and i'm sure that if we lived closer to each other she would have murdered me for good...I laughed so hard xD
> 
> enjoy...^^ *evil giggling*

The sun turned early morning sky in soft shades of blue and purple, red and orange and among these colours the Archangel Lucifer’s wings burned with cold flames. Gabriel watched his brother in the sky until he couldn’t see Lucifer anymore. It hurt to watch Lucifer leave. It was like an icy river running through Gabriel. After last night, Gabriel wanted to keep Lucifer close, cold grace against his while a clawed hand rested on his feathers, ruffled from various touches. Like last night. Burning heat on one side, cutting cold on the other, pressed against his body, surrounding him… but Lucifer left and couldn’t be seen anymore in the sky. Gabriel hated this still-young day, because Lucifer had to leave. He wanted to arrive early at the Gathering, Gabriel would follow in a few hours with Castiel by his side and… “You’re thinking too hard, too much, Gabriel. Everything will be fine. Lucifer will be fine, I will be fine. Tomorrow the three of us will come back here and Lucifer and I will screw you silly. What do you think?”  

Sam pulled Gabriel back against him, snaking his strong arms around the archangels’ chest and rested his head against Gabriel’s unruly hair. Gabriel only sighed and basked in the warmth of Sam’s body, eyes still on the colourful sky. “Something will happen at the Gathering. I know it Sam, and I fear for your safety as much as for everyone else who will accompany me. Raphael will try something; it will be something big and in front of everyone.” Sam made a purring sound and placed a kiss on top of Gabriel’s hair. “If he has the guts to try something, we will deal with it. No need to worry about it for now. Let’s shower, Dean will be here in an hour and he told me a stern looking dude with grey and blue wings came to collect our bags. He showed Dean a letter with your order to bring everything to our hotel at the Gathering.” Gabriel nodded. “Since you mentioned you two wanted to make the journey on your paws and not in your car, it would be more comfortable to not carry bags with your stuff around. Everything will be waiting for you in our rooms.”  

Gabriel let himself be pulled from the balcony and into the direction of the bathroom and collided with Sam’s back when the lion stopped. “Our rooms?” “Yeah, I got us a room and since Castiel asked for a ‘similar room like you and Sam have’ for himself, I got him one as well. Far, far away from us so we don’t have to hear our brothers screw each other, because I’m sure that’s what they’re finally up to.” Sam started to laugh, and Gabriel stared unashamed at his naked from. “Our brothers have been screwing each other since we went to the tailor. When I was looking for my brother one night at the club, I found him in your brothers’ office… bending him over his desk. Dean told me to fuck off and let him fuck his angel in peace.” Gabriel looked at Sam; part horrified, part amused, but in the end, he let Sam pull him into the shower and enjoyed the way Sam took care of him surrounded by a warm steam that turned the mirror foggy.

An hour later, Gabriel stood on the roof of his house and watched a black wolf and a sand-coloured lion jump over the wall around his house. They said their goodbyes for now until they would meet at the Gathering. They had made the decision to not meet at the hotel. Gabriel and Castiel would arrive much earlier than the Winchesters, they would dress up and the four of them would meet at the Gathering. Presenting as one unit would throw some idiots off their tracks. Lucifer would join them at the Gathering. The smirk he wore on his face when he said so was a bit off, and Gabriel only guess what the Devil had up his sleeve to make him smile like that.    


When neither Dean nor Sam could be seen anymore. Gabriel turned to look at Castiel next to him. His black and silver wings shiny, every feather in perfect condition, the silver was so bright and clear the feathers could belong to Michael. Looks like someone got a really good grooming last night. Gabriel extended his wings until gold and black feathers were softly entwined. “Something is about to happen…” Castiel’s voice was a rumbled and clipped sound over the city’s sound. “I know, I can feel it too brother.”  


“The Winchesters are confident we can handle everything Raphael will throw at us.” Chuckling in amusement, Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I know. For being shifters, they are strangely sure they can hold themselves against angels and archangels alike.” Castiel nodded and looked in the distance. “Indeed. They fear neither angel nor archangel. Yesterday, both were ready to stand with us against Raphael even at the cost of their own lives. I asked Dean why he was ready to stand against an archangel when it could mean his own death.” Gabriel looked at his brother who was still watching the city below them. “Dean said there is nothing to fear for him. Not even a megalomaniac of an archangel.” Gabriel thought about Castiel’s words and it was true. Both Winchesters were too confident in themselves while facing an archangel. Maybe Dean was a Primal as well and hiding it, but even a Primal stood no chance against an archangel, the third raking in power on earth.  

“For now, it doesn’t matter. If they have something that can harm an archangel, they better not bring it to the Gathering because Michael will not allow them to live should he find out.” Castiel nodded and stepped away from Gabriel to spread his wings. Gabriel followed him, their discussion over for now. They had no answer for why the Winchesters didn’t fear archangels like everyone else and asking bluntly would do them no good. Gabriel didn’t want to ask them a question like that and get a lie as an answer.

Together, Gabriel and Castiel rose high into the sky until the earth became a mix of colours below them. Only when the sunlight danced across polished feathers of silver and gold would someone who looked up know that an archangel and his brother were passing by.   


_Hours later at the place of the Gathering at the edge of Gabriel’s territory…_

Gabriel was edgy. Castiel was still by his side, now in his perfect fitting suit. Gabriel himself had put on his armor of the evening as well. The black suit with the emerald green dress shirt. Sam and Dean had yet to arrive. The two angel brothers had taken a place on the bar without taking any drinks, not that the alcohol would have any effect on them.

Together they were watching the arriving guests. Mostly angels from all over the world. Invited guest scattered around the waiting hall. Shifters, a few vampires and a handful of humans, watching with awe at the many angels. The other archangels no were not to be seen. The act of courtesy would force his older brothers to greet him first because he was the first of the archangels to arrive. Stupid family with its stupid rules.

Gabriel was watching the other side of the room, opposite of the entry, when he felt Castiel tense, but his black wings were relaxed at the same time. It couldn’t be Raphael the jackass then, Castiel’s posture was still too casual, so it couldn’t be Michael which means… “Lucifer…” Castiel’s gravely voice sounded amused and when Gabriel turned around to look at his brother turned lover… he slapped his hands over his eyes.

“What in Father’s name is that? Did you piss of the tailor and this is your punishment? How are you not going blind?” Lucifer laughter was like music, soft bells and the murmur of stream waking up after a hard winter. “Don’t hide from me Gabriel…” Cold, soft fingers pulled Gabriel’s hand off his eyes, but Gabriel closed his eyes. “Seriously brother… You can wear almost anything, and you decide on… this monstrosity.” Another soft laugh, full of music, and Lucifer let his cold fingers dance over Gabriel’s face. “Come on Gabriel… look at me.” Gabriel opened one eye a bit and looked between his fingers at Lucifer. His brother was smiling at him. Blond hair styled up in the front and slicked back at the sides, blue eyes sparkling with laughter and amusement and something else. Emotions Gabriel had seen a millennium ago in his brother’s face, and that was the moment Gabriel knew his brother was truly back and he wouldn’t leave again like last time.

 

Gabriel made a pained, dramatic sound and lowered his hands from his face to look at Lucifer in all his mighty glory. The Devil in his smiling glory, wearing a sparkling, screaming pink suit, with dress-shirt with attachments that looked remarkable like old granny’s good curtains and… small glittering stones all over the lapels of his suit jacket. Added to that, Lucifer had the monster of all ties around his neck.  It was white with small yellow ducks you used in a bathtub. All in all, Lucifer looked ridiculous and Gabriel told him so. In many colourful words, many of their siblings around them stopped to look with shock and horror on their faces at the ranting archangel. Lucifer stood in front of Gabriel and let him rant with an amused smile on his face.

 

“You look like a nightmare. Like one of those evil nightmares with a circus and clowns and… this colour is hurting my eyes.” Sam’s voice from behind Lucifer, followed by Dean. “Dude… your suit is more than fugly.” Snorting, Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and dragged him of to the other side of the bar. “You know Lucifer, Dean is right. Your suit is fugly.” Chuckling, Lucifer winked at Sam as he pulled Gabriel into a slow kiss on front of everyone… and everyone was watching them. Breathing hard, Gabriel pulled back from Lucifer, but his eyes darted from archangel to lion and Lucifer understood his brother without any words. Lucifer pulled Sam into a kiss as well. As slow and hot as the prior kiss between him and Gabriel had been, for once Gabriel was glad to hide behind his brothers’ big wings.

“Good afternoon Sam.” Heated words against the shifters’ lips. “Good afternoon Lucifer. You know, these slacks can’t hide a boner very well and we’re causing quite an audience.” Where Lucifer’s voice was music and laughter, Sam’s was a rumble, a purr. Low and more feeling than sound. “I doubt you really care for _that_ , Sam… I bet you wouldn’t care about being naked right here in the lobby if I would suck your dick for you.” Before Sam could answer, his smirk was answer enough for Gabriel, the youngest archangel groaned at the pictures forming behind his eyes; he had to agree with Lucifer. Sam wouldn’t care for their audience and Lucifer on his knees in front of Sam, with his lips around Sam’s dick, would be a sight to behold.

 

“Get yourself a room. Seriously. There are kids present.” Grinning like an idiot and with three bottles beer ins his hands, Dean nodded with his head in the direction of a young-looking angel with wings of a sparrow. “Just so you know Dean, the _kid_ is millennia older than you,” Lucifer answered, as he stepped away from Sam and accepted the beer from Dean.

 

Suddenly, Gabriel realized something vital. His inner circle was complete. Sam and Lucifer belonged to him in more than one way, Castiel wasn’t only his second in command and Dean belonged to Gabriel through Sam _and_ Castiel. This… this was his family. The family he had chosen for himself. This small circle of angel, archangel and shifters, for a moment his grace brushed against all of them. Lucifer’s grace curled around him, Sam’s energy pressed back like a cat against a hand, Castiel’s grace felt like a hug and Dean’s energy was like one of those manly and brotherly shoves the Winchesters shared with each other.

 

It was this moment Raphael choose to make an appearance. Walking into the lobby, his face fell when he saw Gabriel and Lucifer. Walking over with a stiff back, hard looking feathers and… a deep red wound along his jaw and throat. For a moment, Gabriel met Lucifer’s eyes and the blue turned red for the length of heartbeat. The wound was Lucifer’s doing.

Without attempting to break their circle apart, Raphael stopped two steps before them. “Lucifer… Gabriel…” No other words, their names barely more than angry sounds pressed out between his teeth.

“Raphy… nice to see you again so soon.” Lucifer’s voice was so cheerful, it was disgusting. “Far too soon for my taste…” For a second Raphael’s eyes flashed white but when Lucifer flared his wings out, his feathers like a wall behind his back and the one’s next to him, Raphael backed down. The hissing sound from his older brother made Gabriel smile and he had to mask his giggle under a cough… Not successfully because Sam looked down at him with an amused spark in his eyes. Gabriel was about so say something else, when a sound of awe and tense feeling washed through the lobby.

 

_Michael_

 

His brothers silver wings shown bright and beautiful under the light of the lobby when he walked soundless over the thick carpet to join the small group around Gabriel.

 

“Brothers… it feels good to have you all so close after so long.” Sam stepped closer to Gabriel and opened their circle in Michael’s direction, Raphael was still left out. Something flickered through Michael’s eyes when he noticed the underlying feeling of hostility between Raphael and everyone else, but he said nothing. Michael didn’t say anything about the red mark on Raphael’s face either. When Michael focused his gaze on Sam, Gabriel had the urge to pull Sam closer and growl at Michael.

 

Sam held the eyes of the oldest archangel and sneaked a hand between Gabriel’s feathers and gave them a soft tug. “Sam Winchester…” The way Michael said the name it put so much power into the words, but Sam didn’t even flinch. “Michael…” Sam answered with his own wild power, something old, different to Michael’s grace fueled powers. “I received the information you sent to me, and I hope you ask for something to show my gratitude for your help. Their value to me is without question and I will make use of these information after the Gathering is over.” Sam smiled and nodded. “I will think about something. Thank you, Michael.” The first archangel nodded and turned around to walk away when his voices rolled once again through the lobby. “Raphael, I’m expecting you to follow me.” For the length of a breath, Raphael tensed before he glowered one last time at the shifters and his brothers and followed Michael.

 

Everyone stayed silent until the other two archangels had left the lobby. That was the moment Gabriel looked up at Sam with a frown. “What did you send him?” The callus fingers in his wings tugged again, harder this time, before Sam pulled his hand back. “Since we talked to Michael about what Raphael is up to, I gathered some more information and sent them to him. Neither you nor Lucifer can act openly against Raphael without forcing Michael into everything. With every piece of information I was able to gather, I could offer more evidence to Michael that Raphael is responsible for the death of many. I’m a neutral party in this and Michael respects that. Let’s hope he does the right thing with everything I’ve shown him.”

 

It was Lucifer’s turn to frown at Sam. “That’s a dangerous game you’re playing Sam. Michael and Raphael aren’t like Gabriel and me. You can be glad he didn’t feel offended by you and your actions.” Sam looked at Lucifer and his expression was one of joy, of trickery and mischief. “Don’t worry about me. Getting through this damn Gathering is the bigger challenge.” But Gabriel wasn’t convinced nor was Lucifer. Sam was far too cheerful for someone dealing with the most powerful being on the planet. “Listen to the kitty guys, he knows what he’s doing.” Dean grinned at the archangels and answered Sam’s bitchface #79 with giving his brother the finger.

 

Gabriel looked at his older brother. Castiel a silent presence next to Dean and Lucifer remained thoughtful. A strange expression on Lucifer’s handsome face, but there was nothing that could be done. They had to wait and see. The official start of the Gathering was still an hour away and Gabriel hoped Michael would keep Raphael on a leach and Sam’s plan with his older brothers wouldn’t backfire on them.

 

_An hour later…._

 

Their small group was shown their table by one of the servants for the night. Lucifer growled when he was informed his place was somewhere else in the room. He looked down at the boy, nothing more than that, and asked again for his place… Needless to say, Lucifer now had his place between Gabriel and Castiel. Smirking, Sam had offered Gabriel a place on his thigh to sit down and the archangel turned a nice shade of red that made even Dean laugh.

A heavy silence fell over the hall quickly as Michael stepped out to an empty spot in the middle of the hall. Even while sitting, the angels he passed bowed for the oldest of the archangels, but it didn’t appear like Michael took notice of them. With long and sure steps, Michael took his place in the middle, the exact center of the hall and started to speak.

 

“Brothers, sisters… it’s an immense joy to find all of you here, gathered in one place like we used to when we still lived in the Heavens. Much time has passed since we gathered together in such large numbers. We are all here to celebrate our Father’s creation as we guard and cherish it…” Michael’s voice reached Gabriel’s ears, but the words couldn’t penetrate the feeling of wrongness suffocating him. Shifting around in his seat as to make himself more comfortable, Gabriel scanned the crowd. Everyone was watching and listening to Michael… everyone but Raphael. He was staring at Gabriel with nothing but hate in his eyes and the hate increased when Lucifer stretched his wings half over Gabriel’s. _“Don’t pay him too much attention, brother. There is nothing the idiot can do here with Michael right on display…”_  Straightening his jacket, Gabriel nodded at Lucifer and pushed his wings deeper into Lucifer’s burning ones.

 

Suddenly, Michael’s speech was interrupted by a loud snarl and a chair pushed back in haste. “You are a disgrace of an archangel, Gabriel. Whoring yourself out to the Fallen one because you are too weak to hold yourself against me. Always hiding under his wings even when we weren’t forced to live among these… mud monkeys. I will never understand how Father could make someone as weak as you an archangel.” The words of hate were so unexpected Gabriel needed a moment to react, but the moment was enough for Sam and Lucifer to jump to their feet, Dean and Castiel followed them. “Be careful what you say next brother… or I might decide I could use some new feathers for my pillow…” Soundless a long blade appeared Lucifer’s hand. Gabriel himself preferred a longer and more solid blade, more like Schiavona blade. Lucifer’s blade was more like roman gladius. Good for fights in close proximities. A simple and yet beautiful weapon and Lucifer was like a dancer with his blade.

“Or what, Fallen One? It’s your fault after all that we’re stuck here because you had to refuse our Father’s order to come back to the Holy Heaven’s. Because of you all are forced to exist far from our true home. I’m not surprised by your fall from grace. Your wings display your betrayal, but I’m more surprised your shadow of a brother hasn’t fallen with you.” Gabriel finally had enough brain cells collected to rise as well.

 

“If it means to live my life as I want to fall with Lucifer, I will gladly to do it to prove even archangels can live in joy. There is not enough left of you Raphael to call you the brother I used to know. Your existence rotates only around you, your hate and your envy for anyone who made a home in this world. This world is as much our Father’s creation as the holy Heavens were. So, why do you cry after something He took from us? He wanted us to see and understand, but it’s not Lucifer who refused our Father’s orders. It’s you Raphael. You refuse to love the creation our Father gave to us. It’s ours to love, to cherish, to protect and yet you seek to destroy it, to taint it and you’re pulling other into your abyss. You were always jealous of Lucifer because I chose him over you. You looked at me as something you wanted to possess, but I never wanted to stand by your side Raphael. Do you want to know why I chose Lucifer and not you? He would never take something for granted and would never take something that’s not his own. In your disturbing little world, you think of me as something you want to control, a pet on a chain but I will never be that. I belong to the Fallen One as I belong to the Primal Lion and I’d rather give up my colours and fall than choose your side, Raphael.”  

 

Enough was enough. Gabriel was done with his brother. Raphael’s little games caused so much pain to so many lives. Maybe a small part of Gabriel still had hope his brother could be saved from his hate… but now the youngest of the archangels saw the truth. Raphael couldn’t be saved from himself.

 

“Raphael, Gabriel! Enough of this foolishness…” Michael voice boomed through the room, but before Michael could finish his order Raphael’s voice rolled through the room. “I declare challenge to my brother the Archangel Gabriel he forfeits his right to rule by choosing to fall than stand with his righteous brother.”

Silence, completely and suffocating silence filled the room while disgust filled Gabriel’s grace. That Raphael would go this far… The first sound that boomed through the room was Lucifer’s snarl as a bone chilling cold turned the hall into a freezer. The blade in Lucifer’s hand glowed red and the air around the blade danced with the heat emanating from the blade. “I’ll kill for this brazenness Raphael and I would nail your wings on the wall of Gabriel’s club for everyone to see…” How Gabriel wished Lucifer could do this but… “The challenge was not to you Lucifer, it was to Gabriel. You have no right to intercept in their fight…” Michael’s face looked like something doused him in vinegar.

“You know what he’s doing Michael! You know he’s killing and torturing our own brothers and sisters because they choose to accept their lives on earth and now you allow this foolishness to happen?” The cold from Lucifer became like a blade and a few of the younger angels and seraphs slowly retreated until they could press themselves against the walls. “I don’t have to allow this Lucifer…” An expression of rage rolled over Michael’s face and the fire within the oldest archangel started to banish the cold. “There is nothing I can do to prevent the fight and you know that as good as I am, a challenge like this needs an answer and if Gabriel won’t fight it’s Raphael’s right to execute him. In a fight Gabriel still stands a chance.” Yeah… what a chance. Gabriel never wanted to fight against _any_ of his siblings, archangel or not, but now he had no choice but to do so. The smile of maniac glee on Raphael’s face made Gabriel sick.

Without looking at Sam, Dean, Lucifer or Castiel, Gabriel shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his tie. The knowledge that he would never be alone again, that Lucifer was finally with him again, gave him the power to stand tall against this even should he pay the ultimate price. Gabriel knew one thing for certain. Should he fall today, Raphael would follow him only seconds later. Ripped apart by Lucifer and Sam alike.

 

Lifting his hand, Gabriel was about to summon his blade when Lucifer pushed his own blade in Gabriel’s hand. When Gabriel looked up he saw something he hadn’t seen for a long, long time. Lucifer’s eyes didn’t burn red from the fire consuming him every day. They were glowing in a white light and only their Father’s light burned brighter. Gabriel wasn’t looking at Lucifer for this was Samael the Archangel of Death and death would rain upon Raphael should something happen to Gabriel. Lucifer locked the part of him that was Samael away when he made the decision to fall, but now the most dangerous of the archangels was about to rise anew.

“Take my blade Gabriel. I taught you how to fight with it and it will fit you far better for this fight. Raphael will fight with a longer sword and try for few but heavy hits. With my sword and your speed, it will give you an advantage.” Wordless Gabriel accepted the blade and nodded at his brother who was so close to going nuclear. Searching for Sam’s eyes he wasn’t surprized to see the lions’ eyes in a human face, but the light was too pale for his usual gold. “Don’t interfere Sam, please. You join the fight and I have no choice but to accept Raphael’s victory and my death will be as sure as the sunrise. Now I have at least a chance to win.”  Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest and whispered a few words at Gabriel. “Raphael will be ripped apart by me before Lucifer will be able to lay hands on him.” Gabriel wished the words were true, but an archangel could only be killed by another archangel.

Sharing one last glance with Castiel and Dean, Gabriel shoved the deserted tables and chairs aside to give himself and Raphael room to move. No last words were exchanged between the two brothers about to go into a fight to death. Wings tight against his body, Gabriel would give the first strike to Raphael who didn’t waste any time and charged at his brother.

Lucifer was right, Raphael was aiming for heavy hits and Gabriel’s arm shook as he blocked the blow with Lucifer’s sword and dance out of his brothers’ reach after his slapped Raphael in the face with his right top wing. Gabriel hoped he could fuel Raphael’s rage so much his brother would stop thinking and fight on pure rage. He would be easier to defeat like this… as easy as it was to win against an archangel.

 

They kept dancing around each other. Raphael snarling, sword burring through the air and the clash of blade against blade. Everyone around them faded in the background for Gabriel, colours and nothing more. Round over round and Gabriel only blocked and parried Raphael’s blows, learning his movements, his patterns. His mind was single focused on this one task and when Gabriel saw an opening in Raphael’s defense, he struck at it with an absolute focus.

 

Blocking the Raphael’s blade high above his head, Gabriel snapped his left arm out like jackhammer and hammered his fist in a perfect uppercut in Raphael’s jaw. When Raphael staggered back, Gabriel gripped his brother by his tie and pulled him close enough to be in his personal death zone and rammed his knee into his brothers’ stomach. The pained gasp from Raphael only managed to feed the cold logic ruling Gabriel’s mind.

 

Kicking Raphael off his legs, Gabriel had to duck and roll out of the reach of his brothers’ sword, but he managed to bury his blade in Raphael’s wing. The howl of rage and pain would normally make Gabriel smile in determination, but not today.

When Gabriel was on his feet again he saw the damage he had done to his brothers’ wings. His upright slash cut Raphael’s lowest right wing in a half, the middle wing was missing the outer part and his top wing lost the longest feathers. The cut-off parts of his wings lying on the floor looked pitiful. Such beautiful wings for such a hateful creature. The wounds glowed with grace and with parts of his wings missing, Raphael’s balance was off, and it would cost him speed and maneuverability. But it would make Raphael even more dangerous, and Gabriel had to be even more on guard.

Roaring, Raphael charged at Gabriel again with even more powerful blows. When Gabriel danced away from a fast blow coming from above, the spot where Gabriel was standing seconds ago was nothing but a crater in the floor.

 

Their dance went on and Gabriel was gaining the upper hand. The wound on his grace was weakening Raphael and Gabriel used every opening in his brothers’ defense to his advantage. In the greater game Gabriel was at a huge disadvantage… he didn’t want to kill his brother and this was the one thing holding him back. It should be his undoing in the end, and Gabriel saw it coming a second too late.

Raphael was able to close his hand around a few of Gabriel’s feathers and a bright blinding pain stunned Gabriel into motionlessness. There was nothing but pain, bright and endless pain stunned every other of Gabriel’s sense. It was the blade in his hand that saved him from his early end. Lucifer’s blade become suddenly so hot that a different pain countered Raphael’s attack and Gabriel could avoid the blade aiming for his throat, but only barely. Now that his blade was cool to the touch again the pain Raphael inflicted in his body was like a looming wave over Gabriel. The pain was numbing his senses, his motions becoming sluggish and slow and Gabriel knew he was running out of time. His vision was blurry, and Raphael was only a moving figure against colours in the background.

Gabriel didn’t see the fist aiming for his chest and the hit punched every breath from his body. The additional pain was too much. There was nothing but pain when Raphael let Gabriel drop to the floor like a dead weight. This was it. Gabriel was as good as dead, and he knew it but he refused to die lying on the floor in front of his brother. Fighting against the pain flashing through his body, Gabriel brought himself upright. He couldn’t stand on his own anymore. When Gabriel lifted his eyes to look at the blurry outlines of his brother while he kneeled on the floor. Even through the blurry outlines of his brother, Gabriel could see Raphael’s smug face as he snapped his blade forward, aiming for Gabriel’s chest.

 

There was a sudden blackness right in front of Gabriel followed by pain. Nothing but pain that put the pain inflicted by Raphael’s powers in the shadows. Blackness and pain followed by a loud roar. _Sam_ … Gabriel’s last word before his grace started to break apart under the pain.

 

_Sam…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,if you hate me, please tell me :D *laughter from the cage*


	15. Chapter 14 – Rise of a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho fellow weirdos,
> 
> this day was just...i feel like i need to change my name to Winchester. I'm in a bad place and feel like shit and it's getting worse. My dad called because he's worried about my brother. Wasn't like I'm not worried myself because my brother looked like a ghost like friday when I met him. 
> 
> Just to make me feel better I give you an update a day early...and to make it up to you because of the last chapters' cliffhanger. 
> 
> I will now hide in my blanket burrito and watch criminal minds. Maybe I'll get an idea for part 2 of my new thingy. 3,5/5 Chapters are done :) 
> 
> I'm happy about every review and kudo.
> 
> Silva
> 
> EDIT: I just noticed that i forgot to post chapter 8 From sunshine to darkness...that's so me...anyway. i just put it in now, in the right order. so if you want, go back and read it too, would be two chapters for you then.

Pain, just pain and nothing else. Was this the afterlife for every angel or just his because it was his brothers’ blade ripping him apart? Gabriel didn’t know, but after a moment the pain… became less. How strange… Even stranger was a warm light banished the blackness around Gabriel’s vision. He had to blink a few times before everything became clear again. Gabriel was lying on the floor on his back, wings crumbled under him and a heavy weight on top of him. When Gabriel looked up everything stopped and the cold freezing his body wasn’t like Lucifer’s cold… this went far deeper.

 

Sam… was lying on top of Gabriel, the heft of Raphael’s sword sticking out of his chest. “Sam!” Gabriel screamed in anguish and pulled himself out from under Sam. Hissing as a burning pain wavered in his chest and was gone the next moment. The blade went straight through Sam’s chest and the tip had imbedded itself in Gabriel’s chest, but not deep enough to kill him. Howling in pain that was not his own, Gabriel pulled Sam against his chest. Tears running hot down his face, but Gabriel didn’t care… how could Sam do something so stupid? “Why… Sam why would you do something like that…” Covering Sam with his body, Gabriel didn’t see Raphael standing over them with an expressionless face, nor did he hear Dean yell at Lucifer to stay back.

Gabriel rocked himself back and forth, Sam’s body still cradled in his arms with tears dripping down on his beloved face. Why was he alive just to see Sam dead in his arms… not fair… Hiding his tear-wet face against Sam’s hair it took Gabriel a moment to notice the warm hand moving from his jaw to his throat and back. “Don’t cry my beautiful archangel… everything will be alright.” Pulling back in surprise, Gabriel looked down at Sam who was watching him with a soft smile on his lips. The hazel of his eyes surrounded by a thin ring of white. “Help me up?” Such an innocent question from someone with the blade of an archangel in his chest, but Gabriel pulled himself up and dragged Sam with him. Sam wobbled for a moment on his long legs before he steadied himself and looked down at the blade like it was nothing.

With an annoyed grunt, Sam gripped the handle and pulled the blade out in one swift move dropping the blade to the floor. Astonished and stunned, Gabriel watched Sam pull back his jacket to look at the cut on his chest through the layers of clothes he was wearing. It was then it struck Gabriel. There was no blood coming from the wound. Panic flared in Gabriel’s grace and he pressed his own hands to the visible cut in Sam’s chest. When he pulled his hands back there was not one red speck on him, but strings of white energy flowing between his fingers before moved around his fingers and flew back to Sam’s chest. His wound started to glow.

 

“See? I told you there was no reason to worry about me.” Sam smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “But I have something to do now I wanted to do for many weeks now. Stay behind me, will you Gabriel?” The archangel nodded and smiled back without thinking at the serene smile on Sam’s face. After one last touch to Gabriel’s face, Sam turned around, the air around archangel and shifter started to crackle with power. Now Gabriel could see Sam’s back as well saw the slim wound where the blade went through his body and into Gabriel’s chest. Remembering that, Gabriel looked down at himself. The hole in his chest was gone, but the tear in his clothes showed the blade went into his chest as well.

 

“Raphael…” Sam’s voice was double edged and rolled like thunder through the hall making even Michael flinch. “I told your Father eons ago what would happen to his children left on their own. He didn’t give them what he should have given freely to help you survive on your own, the only one who gained the necessary knowledge on his own was cast out by his own family but one. But you… Raphael… you are the cherry on top of all of this. You could have walked away but your jealousy made you blind to everything else. You killed so many innocent souls; angels, shifters, humans. You didn’t care because in your mind everyone who’s not following your doctrine is an enemy, but today… today you made your final mistake. You tried to take something from me. Someone who is mine and for this, you will die.”

 

Sam’s frame started to glow until even Gabriel had to shield his eyes at the blinding light. An archangel who stood witness at the birth of the universe had to shield his eyes from a light so bright it matched his Father’s, yet it felt different. Millennia had passed since Gabriel was last in his Father’s presence, but his Father lacked the feeling of wildness Gabriel could feel coming off the white light.

When the light died down and Gabriel looked up, the by now familiar frame of shifter in Feral from stood in front of him though it was different. There was no sand coloured fur, just a dimmed down white light with streaks of green. The light was still bright, but Sam wasn’t glowing like a small sun anymore and it struck Gabriel like lightning.

 

Sam wasn’t only a shifter, a rare Primal lion… he wasn’t even a true shifter at all because this light… this white blinding light belongs only to one kind of being. Divinity. Only divine beings would possess such a white light. Sam was god, a god from the beginning of everything else. His light only a speck darker than his Father’s and _He_ created the whole universe.

 

Gabriel was ripped out of his musings when Sam lunged for Raphael who snapped his wings open and pushed himself out of reach of the long claws aiming for him while Sam roared. The younger angels and seraphs dropped to the floor, covering their ears and even Gabriel’s ears protested against the power Sam put into his roar. Suddenly Dean jumped over Gabriel and shifted midjump. The black wolf went down and took a seraph with him. The clanging of his dropped blade silent in the noise Sam made while he chased Raphael through the room. After that, everything around Gabriel exploded into action.

More angels tried to go either for Gabriel or Sam with their blades drawn. Looks like Raphael had more followers than anybody thought. Summoning his own blade, he threw Lucifer his own blade back when a seraph with brown and golden wings tried to grab Lucifer’s wings. Gabriel saw Lucifer taking down his opponent with a single strike to the jaw. A snarl behind him made Gabriel turn around and only the strength of his wings saved him from being crushed by Dean rolling over the floor trying to shake of an angel on his back, but Gabriel gripped the angel by his grey and yellow wings and smashed him face-first in the floor. Dean got up and nodded at Gabriel before he dashed after Sam who was completely fixated on Raphael.

 

It was chaos in its purest form. Angels against seraphs, blade against blade and a god chasing an archangel. The crashing sound of splintering glass made Gabriel look up. Raphael shattered the big panorama window in the ceiling and tried to escape with fast beating wings, but he forgot something. You could never escape an angry god and the injury to his wings should make it impossible for him to fly.

 

Sam jumped high in the air and gripped Raphael’s leg with one big hand and pulled him down. More like smashed him in the ground only to pick him up like he weighed nothing. It was one of those moments where time slows down to a crawl. Gabriel could see the naked horror on Raphael’s face. His brother knew it was over. He bet too high and lost everything, his life was the only accepted payment in this game. Gabriel saw Sam; Sam the Primal God, open his massive jaws and the long fangs shone in the same white light as the rest of his body. The crunching sound as Sam snapped his teeth shut around Raphael’s throat was loud and sickening. Raphael tried to scream but not one sound left his throat as his eyes flared bright for a moment before his body broke apart under the force of his violated grace. The explosion would level the building to the ground, but once again Sam surprised him.

 

Letting the broken vessel of the archangel drop to the ground, Gabriel saw Sam take a deep breath and the light that had been Raphael’s grace became part of Sam’s own light. When the last flicker of grace was gone Sam dropped to all fours and lowered his head. The outlines of his back started to move, to coil. The white light that made Sam’s body shifted around and the primal god growled and hissed before his light flared bright followed by the howl of the wind.

 

Wings. The wings of an archangel had grown on Sam’s back. Sam stretched his new limbs, all six wings, and started to roar. The sound shook the building and glass started to burst over the room. The sound of thunder was about to fade only to start anew when Sam roared again and again. It was frightening; this display of raw, old power and the silence that followed was as deafening as the roaring itself.

 

“What have you done…” Michael’s voice. Michael was staring at Sam with horror as Sam turned around to the other archangel. Snarling, Sam spread his new wings in aggression and showed his long fangs to Michael. “How could you…” Michael never finished his sentence as before the oldest archangel started to throw accusations at Sam, Gabriel crossed the distance between himself and Sam to put himself between the shifter and his oldest brother. God… not shifter… Sam was a god.

 

“Enough… one dead son is enough for today.” Gabriel didn’t know the new voice floating through the room, but when he looked at the figure in the middle of the room he took a step back and was standing right under Sam’s bent form.  “Father…” Michael only whispered, lowered his head and dropped to his knees. Most of the other angels and seraphs followed until the only upright angels in the room were Gabriel, Lucifer and Castiel. The black wolf only shook himself and walked over to stand next to his brother. Was Dean a god as well than?

 

Gabriel looked at his father in the form of a human man. About the size of his vessel with a beard and short slightly curly hair. He looked… tired Gabriel noticed. Lucifer searched Gabriel’s eyes and Gabriel _knew_ that Lucifer saw the same thing. Blades still in their hands, Lucifer and Castiel walked over until they stood only a step away from Sam’s still spread wings.

 

“Much time has passed since we last saw each other… what do you call yourself now?” It took Gabriel a moment to understand that his father was talking to Sam. “Sam. In this life I am called Sam.” God only nodded and looked at the chaos. “Chuck. I choose to take this name and wander among my children and enjoy my creation.” Sam only made an unfriendly sound deep in his chest, but the double-edged sound of his voice was gone. “Most of your children are running around like headless chickens. Too afraid of their own shadow to learn and function on their own. They depend on someone to lead them. I told you and I warned you something like this would happen, but you didn’t want to listen. Too busy playing with your new toy to think ahead about what would happen to your children left to their own devices.”

Sam’s body shifted to the mix closer to the lion he used when he carried Gabriel through the forest. He stood tall over Gabriel and moved his wings a couple of times before pulled them against his back. Chuck signed and looked for a long moment at Michael kneeling on the floor. “I couldn’t and wouldn’t believe you at the time but now… now I know you were right Sam.” Looking over at Lucifer, Gabriel shook his head when his brother opened his mouth to speak. “Your inability to guide your children caused so much pain, so many deaths. Nothing of this had to happen, every life lost for nothing. Your children were killing each other because you kicked them out of their home.”

Chuck’s eyes snapped up and power danced in them. “You killed one of my sons yourself Sam. I would be careful with your accusations.” But Sam only growled at the Creator himself. “He was about to kill another of his brothers because he was jealous of something Gabriel has and Raphael would never be able to understand. He envied Lucifer and Gabriel because they learned to live without you and create their own path in this world. Now they are mine.”

Gabriel saw the muscles in the arms around him flex and Sam spread his wings again to touch Lucifer with his new feathers. Lucifer gasped at the contact and dropped to his knees. Something happened with his wings. The ever-burning fire died down and it looked like it was running along the bones of the wings and back into Lucifer’s body. When every flame died down, Lucifer made a sound Gabriel never ever wanted to hear again right before an explosion of colour ran over Lucifer’s wings.

 

Beginning on his back, colours of red, orange, magenta, black and purple dyed Lucifer’s feathers in colours of the early morning. The moment when the sun started to rise to bring the new day’s light to the world.

Still gasping, Lucifer leaned heavily on Castiel, his wings not burning anymore.

 

“I see…” His father’s voice pulled Gabriel from his stupor and he stumbled over to his brother and took some of his weight from Castiel. Lucifer was still cold to touch but his wings… warm like the first ray of sunshine after a chilly night in winter.

 

“Mine…” Sam made a half step forward and lowered his massive head. “I won’t challenge your claim on my sons God of the Wild.” Gabriel watched Sam make one of those what-ever bitchfaces as he turned to Dean. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold myself back Dean.” The voice of a smaller brother. Dean didn’t speak in his wolf form and so Gabriel was surprised at the only slightly mangled words. “Doeshn’t matter Sammy.” Sam was still shining in the white light of divinity when Dean placed his massive paw on his brothers’ shoulder with no trace of fear on his face, Sam returned the gesture with a smile on his feline face.

 

There colours crashed against each other. Wolf black fur against god white light, but Gabriel saw the moment when Sam gave his brother a gift only a god can offer.

 

The fur on Dean’s arm touching Sam started to turn white. White as freshly fallen snow and the black fur kept turning white until it reached Dean’s shoulder and spread over his chest. The moment the spreading stopped was when a surprised expression appeared on Dean’s face and his body started to shift. Dean growled low and dangerous when the foreign shift forced him on all fours. “Let it happen Dean. Don’t fight it.” Sam held his brothers’ hands in his still white glowing paws and Dean accepted the shift. His body changed slowly, changed the angle of Dean’s body until a panting wolf stood in front of them. A Primal wolf, black except for the mark of white fur as a sign that he was chosen by the God of the Wild himself.

 

“My gift to you Dean. Your destiny as your life, are your own. My way to say thank you for accepting me as your brother when you didn’t have to.” The wolf was still panting when he shifted back from Primal to Feral. “Sammy…” Gabriel could see Dean had no words to describe any of his feelings so he pulled his brother, a god, into a tight hug and whispered words too low for any of the angels to hear. It was Sam who ended their embrace.

 

“I need to go now Dean, but know this… I will always by your side. I’m just a prayer away from you.” This time, Dean nodded, and Gabriel couldn’t tell if his shift back to his new Primal form was deliberately or based on instinct. That Sam petted his brothers’ head like he was a dog made Gabriel smile.

 

When Sam looked up, he focused his gaze on Chuck. “You will stay this time?” The Creator breathed heavily and nodded. “Yes, I will stay around. Help where my help is wanted.” Sam shook is head. “It’s not about your help being wanted but needed. Your children need you.” Chucks gaze flickered from Gabriel, to Lucifer and to Castiel. “Not all of them I think. Michael… let’s talk for a bit.” Chuck marched out and an astonished Michael hasted to his feet to follow his father.

 

Gabriel could feel Sam didn’t want to talk to him as Sam had only words of farewell to say. The shining white lion god lowered himself to the floor, so his head was at the same level at Gabriel’s head. “Gabriel…” There it was… the way Sam could say his name like it was a gift. “I don’t want to leave, but for now I need to. Now that it’s known to this world I am once again a part of it I have to do a few things _but_ I will come back to you and Lucifer. If you want me to come back.” Shock, fatigue and happiness bubbled through Gabriel’s grace. “We will wait for you Sam. Whenever you are ready to come back to us or like Dean, we will pray to you should we need you.”

 

Lucifer stepped up to them, standing next to Gabriel and pressed his strange warm and colourful wings against Gabriel’s golden ones. Light and a feeling of warmth, security and a hint of naughtiness flooded the room and Sam’s solid form dissolved slowly until Sam was gone in a shower of stars and for the first time since Lucifer’s fall, Gabriel felt a true and deep feeling of _finally_. Lucifer was by his side, Sam being a god was a shock, yes, and Gabriel had so many questions. At some point he would mourn the loss of his brother, but for now Gabriel let himself enjoy the warm feelings floating around him and his small family.

 


	16. Chapter 15 – A New Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning lads, ladies, hunters, demons, cats, dogs or whatever you are,
> 
> this is it. Heaven's Gate is done, finished, reached the end. It was a hell of a ride. 
> 
> Thank you, all of you for staying with my for over half a year it took me to finish this. This story started as nothing but a little idea and now look at it. So many chapter, so many words and so many of you who stayed with me and my insanity.
> 
> Love you Crow for being my crazy everything from far away. 
> 
> Now, enjoy your last stay at Heaven's Gate. The drinks are on the house.
> 
> silva

 

A week had passed since the Gathering and everything that happened there. Gabriel’s father, Chuck as he wanted to be called, did indeed stick around. To the immense pleasure of Lucifer and Gabriel, because Michael looked like a stressed and plucked chicken. Chuck wanted to talk to every one of the angels in person and sent Michael to bring them to him.

 

Michael showed up one morning on Gabriel’s doorstep and asked for Lucifer to follow him. Lucifer only looked at his older brother with strange eyes and informed him that if their father wanted to talk to him, he should get his ass out of his chair and pay him a visit. Bringing chicken wings along would be helpful too. After that, Lucifer went back to watching TV. Michael only stared at Lucifer, rendered speechless. It was Gabriel who finally show some pity and made Michael sit down in the kitchen and feed him hot chocolate and cheesecake. He didn’t speak with Michael merely watched his brother pick at the cheesecake. That was the moment Dean came through the door like an overgrown puppy with Castiel right behind him. He slapped Michael and the back with a “Hi, Mike” and went off to raid Gabriel’s fridge.

After the wolf and his seraph left after an hour, Michael looked up and stared at Gabriel. “What is it like brother?” Startled, Gabriel asked what exactly Michael wanted to know. “To know someone loves you without any condition, without holding back without any rules. Just because you are… _just_ you and don’t need to be someone else.” Strangely it was Lucifer who answered the question. “It is the greatest of all gifts, the biggest miracle and most fragile treasure at once. You want to give them something and don’t know what and when you realize that giving yourself is just enough… that’s when you know it’s good.”

 

Michael stayed for another hour which ended with Lucifer and Gabriel in the living room in one big pile of wings. When Michael finally left with the promise to come back, a part of the heaviness surrounding the oldest archangel was gone. Later that night Chuck showed up with buckets of chicken wings. The two archangels were reserved at first, not trusting this display of… family Chuck presented them. It was when Chuck picked up a lost feather from the floor that shifted the carefully build balance between them. It was one of Lucifer’s feathers, one of his new ones.

When Chuck touched the feather with colours of magenta and orange, the feather glowed white with streaks of green and hazel. Sorrow marked Chuck’s face when he handed back the feather. “Indeed, you are still my most beloved son, Lucifer, but you are more his now than you were ever mine. Fly free my son.” Chuck left after this and Lucifer was so disturbed after his father’s last words, that Gabriel dragged Lucifer outside and together they spend the night under the stars watching the sun rise in the east. It was the moment when the first light of the day touched Lucifer’s wings, that his feathers started to glow. It was so beautiful it brought tears to Gabriel’s eyes.

 

Remembering the first sunrise as Lucifer became the Morning Star, the Lightbringer, the Herald of the new Day again made Gabriel smile as he sat in the darkness of the fading night on the grass behind his house. For once his house was empty. Lucifer said he needed to do something, Dean more or less moved in with Castiel next door, and Michael hadn’t shown up since the day he asked for Lucifer. It was silent, and Gabriel finally had time to come back to himself. He missed Sam by his side. Missed his laughter, his warmth and his soft touches. He had told Lucifer how much he missed Sam, Lucifer had admitted he was missing Sam too. But neither of them prayed to Sam to come back to them because… it wasn’t the right time.

Lying in the grass, Gabriel looked up at the night sky and the stars. The sun would rise in a few minutes and Gabriel wanted to see the sky glow in the colours of Lucifer’s wings. Releasing his hold on his graces a bit, Gabriel let his grace roll free in his body. His grace filled him to the brink and Gabriel could feel the light of his grace in every fibre of his being, in every feather. This was the moment he sent out one single thought.

 

_“Sam…”_

 

Gabriel hadn’t prayed to his father in millennia, but to Sam it was like breathing… easy and natural. Seconds later Gabriel could hear the soft beating of wings followed by a soft and almost soundless landing close to him. Opening his eyes, Gabriel looked in the direction of the sound and there he stood. Dressed only in low riding jeans and nothing else, stood Sam. Gabriel could hear the rustle of feathers that weren’t his own, but it was still too dark to make out any colours on the feathers behind Sam’s back. “Hello Gabriel.” Sam presence filled the space around them and Gabriel had the feeling Sam wasn’t doing it on purpose, but he didn’t care; Sam was _finally_ there. How Gabriel ended with his arms around Sam’s neck and legs around his waist would be forever lost in the heat of the moment, but Gabriel was too happy to care.

“You came Sam…” Words muffled as Gabriel pressed himself close to Sam, hiding his face against the warm skin of Sam’s throat. “Of course, I come when you call Gabriel. I will always come when you call.” The feeling of wings around his own in combination with Sam was foreign but not unwelcome, and Sam simply allowed Gabriel to cling to him.

When Gabriel looked up, he saw the sky started to turn from black to dark blue and purple and Sam let him down when Gabriel started to wiggle in their embrace. Gabriel retook his seat on the grass and Sam joined him in silence. Sam sat down behind Gabriel pulling him against the naked flesh of his chest while the god’s wings covered the archangels’. In silence they watched as in a sudden burst of light a star woke up at the horizon between the shift of night and day. The star danced over the sky and the day followed him. The sky presented itself in colours of dark blue and purple, red and orange that faded to soft shades of yellow and magenta until finally the sky turned a soft blue.

 

In the distance Gabriel and Sam could see Lucifer dance through the sky. He was flying in acrobatic looping’s followed by a dramatic and sudden drop only to push himself up with fast beating wings. Wings in the colour of the morning and glowing in the colours of the god who gifted him with this new freedom. Lucifer flew one last big curve and change his flight path until he was nothing but a fading star in the growing daylight.

 

Gabriel and Sam were still watching the sun rise higher and higher yet they remained silent. Only when the colours of the early morning faded completely and nothing but blue remained, did Gabriel break the silence. “So… you’re not a shifter but a god.” Sam placed his head on top of Gabriel’s head and tightened his hold around the archangels’ chest. “Yes and no. Yes, I am a god in every sense of the word, but I am a shifter as well. I became the first shifter when your father went on with his creation.”

“How so?” Sam moved his wings over Gabriel’s and the archangel risked a glance at the gods wings. Colours of green and gold greeted him. “My first memory when I came to be were the wild gardens your father created. I had no form back then, but the wildness He created called me to life. The wilder creatures lived in His gardens the more I came to be, and I was finally able to take a form for myself. I was everything I wanted to be, and I joined every wild creature I met. I was the biggest and the smallest, the most dangerous and the most peaceful. Everything changed when your father made mankind. I was curious of these creatures. They were wild and unbound in their own sense of nature, but so different. When your father created mankind as you know it I was already… old. I was old and tired, so I chose to sleep. I became part of the very fabric of this world. The body I made for myself at the time withered to nothing and my essence wove itself into this world. For a long time, I was nothing and everything wild. Everything was a dream. I was dream. But one day I heard a cry, a distressed call for help and in my dream, I followed the cry. I found a soul. So young and fragile. The soul wasn’t even born yet, its body was weak and had yet to be born. The soul knew it wouldn’t survive and was pleading for my help. Of course, I helped but the moment I touched the soul something happened.” Sam became silent and Gabriel lifted his own lowest wing to pull Sam’s lowest wing into his lap. Soft feathers in green and gold at the primaries and darker shades the closer the wing was to the back, but Gabriel couldn’t see all of the colours in their current position.

 

“The moment I touched the soul it held on to me and for a fleeting period I wasn’t myself anymore, wasn’t a god anymore. When I became myself again almost two decades had passed, and I remembered the last two decades. I was as the first shifter in your father’s creation and I learned something important. It doesn’t matter what form you have, what species you are born into. Every living being is part of the wildness of this world and as such they are a part of me. I walked the earth, touched so many growing souls looking to put down their roots and become _life_. I saw the beings’ half wildness half mankind change this world and they became a part of it. Some souls I touched were more apt to the wildness than others and as such the difference came to be. Shifters, Ferals, Primals. I saw my shifters roam this world. I never thought of them as my children as your father does with mankind. I lived among them but… something was missing. I wasn’t truly one of them, and I chose to sleep once more until another soul cried out for help and this was the moment I understood what I could to for these souls. Every time I chose to sleep I would be part of this world until a soul would call for me for they would never be part of this world without my help. I helped them and in return they carried me with them, just a spark in their essence. Some of them were strong enough and it was just like a dream to me and others… others wanted to move on. They moved on and allowed me to roam the earth with a physical form. Every one of them was given the gift of true wildness. Primals, all of the souls crying for my help were given the gift of primal wildness.”

 

Gabriel’s hand clenched down on the feathers between his fingers. He had no words to the things he had heard. He had been part of this world since the beginning, and yet he never saw or felt what Sam had told him about. He always thought shifters were a creation of his father’s curiosity. “The soul that belongs to your current body…w hat happened to it Sam?” Gabriel could feel the sudden sadness flow of Sam like waves.

“This soul… Sam… he was so weak Gabriel. Barely alive when I reached him. I had to pour almost my whole existence into this soul to save him. I managed to anchor him in his body and latched on the first feeling of wildness I could find to bind him to this world. I was so exhausted after saving him I didn’t notice he had the freedom to choose between two paths. Lion and wolf. He grew up as a lion between wolfs and… it wasn’t easy on him. It was my essence in his soul that helped him go. That and Dean. When it was time to decide if I should stay dormant… Sam wanted to go. This beautiful and strong soul was so worn down from his young, short life that he asked to me to let him move on. He only asked me to keep his brother safe because he loved Dean more than anything else. Keep Dean safe and tell him the truth. I did that. I let Sam move on and told Dean everything. I was terrified Dean would reject me because I wasn’t truly his brother. I had his memories and his face, but I was a god in disguise but Dean… Dean didn’t care. He asked if the soul that had been his brother was safe and if they would meet again some day. I assured him the soul of Sam Winchester was safe, but I didn’t know if they would meet again. He slapped me on the shoulder and told me we were about to have some pie. We never talked about it again and nothing changed. I was still his brother and not a god to him. He could have asked so many things of me and I would have given him everything he could ask for… but he didn’t and wouldn’t ever ask for something he couldn’t earn for himself.”

 “That’s why you gave him the gift of primal wildness. To pay him for everything he did for you.” Sam nodded and kissed Gabriel on the neck.

 

“Why did you leave after everything Raphael said that day… you know…” Gabriel felt strangely small but… he had to know. “I’m sorry I was a jerk that day but… I wanted to kill him. It was so hard to stay myself and not rip your brother to shreds. To see how much he was hurting you made it a challenge to keep myself in check because I wanted to destroy him for it, but I knew I couldn’t. So I had to find another way to pay him back… well, I had a different plan, but you know how that ended. I’m sorry I killed your brother Gabriel.”

Gabriel pulled himself out of the embrace and turned around, still kneeling on the floor. Sam was looking at him with a solemn expression. His wings dropped to the floor. “Don’t be sorry. It was either me or him and you threw yourself between his blade and me. If you hadn’t done it Lucifer would have killed him anyway. The result would have been the same. Raphael dead. Only, I would have been dead as well and Michael would have been forced to execute Lucifer as well… I like this outcome much better.” Sam smiled and with his smile his wings went up as well. Gabriel could see all the colours. Green, gold, black, silver, amber, blue, hazel. Every colour in so many shades that almost every feather was a different colour and Gabriel could slap himself in the face. These colours were representing only one thing. His family. Lucifer, Dean, Castiel, Sam and himself. Sam’s wings became the epitome of Gabriel’s family.

 

Gabriel surged forward with so much force Sam toppled backwards until he was lying flat on the grass as Gabriel kissed him with a ferocity that surprised the archangel himself.

 

For the first time in his existence Gabriel had everything he never asked but wished for. A small family of his own, free of everything he ever hated among angelkind. It was perfect and so Gabriel offered no resistance when Sam pulled Gabriel from his vessel and took him to the stars.

 

There between the stars, the God of the Wild and the Archangel Gabriel became one for the very first time. When the Morningstar joined them, their combined light made the universe sing in joy and the Creator himself sat smiling in an old chair in a cottage far away from everything else.


End file.
